


Science: Saving Humanity without regard to Morals or Ethics

by BossTigger



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Breeding, Come Inflation, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genetic Engineering, Happy Sex, Impregnation, Large Cock, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 84,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossTigger/pseuds/BossTigger
Summary: An innocuous comment over dinner leads Dr. Akagi down the long amoral road of science and madness. In another time, in another place, this would be a tragedy in the making. Here, it just may be what saves humankind from itself.
Relationships: Ibuki Maya/Ikari Shinji, Ikari Shinji & Makinami Mari Illustrious, Ikari Shinji/Katsuragi Misato
Comments: 77
Kudos: 222





	1. The Best Ideas Start From Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer Spiel: The Following is a fan-written parody. Neon Genesis Evangelion is property of Hideaki Anno, Studio Kihara, Tatsunoko Production, NAS, TV Tokyo, Madman Entertainment, AEsir Holdings, and Animax, please support the official release.

**|The Best Ideas Start From Nothing|**

Why did Ritsuko Akagi keep doing this to herself?

For the nearly fifteen years that she’d known Misato Katsuragi, the one thing that she should’ve drilled into her brilliant skull was that for all of her aptitude as a soldier and commander, the woman was an utter failure as a domestic figure. She never cleaned, she couldn’t be bothered to do her laundry (outside of her uniform and underwear), and when it came to cooking… it was less meal preparation and more throwing things into a pot and hoping for the best.

Yet here she was, for yet another round of punishing her gastrointestinal tract for the crime of being unable to process what starving refugees in Hong Kong would refuse if they had to choose between this and literal garbage.

Also known as, by only Misato, Chicken Curry.

Instant Chicken Curry.

 _“I still don’t understand how this woman can make instant food so unbearable. The instructions are supposed to be simple!”_ She thought as she lowered her spoon to her plate, hoping that she could forget this.

She would, and the cycle of abuse would continue. “At the risk of sounding ungrateful, Misato, do me a favour.”

Misato looked up from her cup of instant ramen slathered with instant toxic waste. “Yo?”

The blonde shuddered as she watched Misato slurp up the ramen like it actually tasted good. “The next time you invite me over, make sure it’s Shinji’s turn to cook.”

She looked aside from the violet-haired woman to her roommate. Shinji Ikari, the pilot of Evangelion Unit-01 and so far Nerv’s only real useful asset against the Angels attacking Tokyo-3, was currently wearing the same expression of disgust and regret Ritsuko had when she took her first taste of the instant curry dish.

Shinji met gazes with Ritsuko, and for the briefest moment the clinically depressed and introverted teen wordlessly conveyed his desire to be anywhere else in the world–even inside of the Evangelion.

“You always were a finicky eater, Ritsuko,” Misato said after slurping down the noodles. Ritsuko was a boring cat-lady who would never get a man, so who was she to tell her how to live?

Shinji placed his spoon on the table. He’d managed to swallow without heaving, but the greenish shade of his face remained. “Thank you for cooking, Misato-san, but I’m not as hungry as I thought I was.”

“Shinji, you still have some growing to do, so you need to eat properly,” the purple-haired woman insisted.

Ritsuko’s casual savagery was not sated. “He won’t be growing at all if he has to eat like this, Misato.” She looked at Shinji. “And at the risk of appearing like an ungrateful guest, is there anything edible to eat?”

“Oh screw you, my cooking is _fine.”_

Everyone heard the thump of Pen-Pen collapsing after a bite of his serving.

Misato held up under Shinji and Ritsuko’s stares. “Well it’s fine for human consumption.”

Shinji looked back at Ritsuko. “If you’re willing to wait a few minutes, I can make some scrambled eggs for you, Dr. Akagi.”

Ritsuko’s expression softened at his offer. “I am more than willing to wait for a properly prepared meal. Thank you, Shinji-kun.”  
  
“See if I invite you over again,” Misato said good-naturedly. After all, if they weren’t going to eat her cooking, that just meant more for her!

As Shinji left for the kitchen to get started on those eggs, and make sure Pen-Pen wasn’t dead, Ritsuko called after him. “You know, if you’re willing to jump ship and don’t mind cats, I’d be happy to have you live with me.”

Misato shot her a look. “Hey, no poaching.”

“I’m used to it by now,” Shinji called back.

Misato grinned. “See? Don’t underestimate his resilience.” She took a sip from her beer. “Besides, do you know what kind of mess that would be after he already got his permanent security card?”

Bearing an important reminder, Ritsuko’s train of thought was just about to pull into the station at that, when a chime and a buzz from her phone pulled both her and Misato’s attention towards it. That reminder forgotten, she picked up the phone and read the message. To Misato’s surprise, the normally collected Doctor scowled in annoyance.

“A pushy guy?” Misato asked before she remembered this was _Ritsuko_ she was talking to. “Bill collectors from Cat Fancy?”

Ritsuko turned the laugh she almost let out into a quick snort, and shook her head. “Neither, actually. The National Science Committee keeps bothering me for my help.”

“What do they want?” Misato asked, taking a swig of her beer.

“Something that’d be right up your alley,” Ritsuko teased, “Help with a repopulation program. They’re searching for a fertility booster.”

It was Misato’s turn to scowl. “Funny… so why do they want your help with fertility? I didn’t think you were that kind of Doctor.”

“I’m not, but they think Nerv’s resources can be better served towards continuing their work. You know, in spite of them being currently used to defend Earth from the Angels.”

Misato hummed. “They want their hand at saving the world too, I suppose.” She took another sip of beer. “Eh, it can wait for after we’ve ensured there’s a world to repopulate. I know I’m in no hurry to ‘do my part.’”

Ritsuko nodded. “You and me both, sister.”

Both shared a laugh at that, before Ritsuko passed Misato another beer. Taking it and popping the top, Misato gave it a second thought. “Though, if we had to absolutely do it? I bet the MAGI could find a cure to their problem in a single day.”

Opening her own beer, Ritsuko considered that. “I could go back and run it as a subroutine and they’d decide on something before the morning. So we can take our time to solve that problem.”

“Hell yeah,” Misato said before holding up her beer, “The breeders can wait!”

Ritsuko held up her can. “To making the breeders wait.”

With the metallic clink of the aluminum cans meeting, both women knocked them back.

**@@@@@**

Later that evening, as Ritsuko rode back home in a Section 2 driven car, Ritsuko would concede that maybe Misato was more brilliant than she’d given her credit for.

What had been honestly a throwaway comment about the power of the MAGI Computer system had left the seeds of inspiration in Ritsuko’s mind, and halfway home, those seeds had bloomed into a full on idea: Could the MAGI actually solve the fertility problem?

Their processing power was above and beyond any computer on Earth, and the three main supercomputers at Nerv HQ even dwarfed the MAGI blocks at other Nerv installations. When given a task to work on, they could easily and most assuredly work it out.

Opening her laptop computer, which served as a direct link to the MAGI wherever she went, she accessed and issued commands for the supercomputers to begin researching human fertility treatments for men and women. What was available and approved, what was currently going through the approval process and what could be used as an experimental treatment for additional data points for any new human trials.

She then issued orders to process all relevant data and begin working out the most effective and efficient solution to be unanimously decided amongst all three MAGI for future synthesis.

Such a task would probably take weeks for the MAGI to work out, maybe even longer if another Angel attacked, contrary to Misato’s boast. Still, it would be curious to see what sort of solution the MAGI came up with. Whatever the case, Ritsuko could let the routine run on its own and check in on it later. Tomorrow was Unit-00’s reactivation after all.

“… Wait…” Ritsuko then thought she remembered something, but when the thought didn’t materialize she shrugged her shoulders and went back to entering parameters for the task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey uh, Ritsuko, I think you forgot something? Eh, probably nothing important.


	2. Sound Theories

**|Sound Theories|**

It was early the next morning when Ritsuko arrived at Nerv’s Central Dogma to prepare for the activation test and the very first thing she found when she opened up the MAGI UI was a notice that the supercomputers had completed their work.

“What?” She said aloud, drawing the attention of her pretty assistant, one Maya Ibuki.

“Is something the matter?”

Ritsuko shook her head. “No, I just did a small subroutine test last night with the MAGI. I expected it to take longer, but it looks like they’ve already finished it.”

Maya nodded and went back to her own work, leaving Ritsuko to marvel at hers.

Finished was an understatement, what Dr. Akagi was looking at was almost unreal. The MAGI had produced a small digest for her, total analyses of all current efforts towards solving the fertility crisis. There were three trials currently going through the final stages of testing. On paper they looked like they would have a positive effect on the decreasing rates of fertility.

The first two were different drug cocktails, hormonal treatments meant to stimulate and encourage conception. While it showed great potential under the strict conditions of the main trials, field trials weren’t showing the same promise. According to the MAGI themselves, they would only have a delaying effect on the crisis–and worse encourage complacency.

The third project was a gene therapy program that had stalled due to lack of funding despite its late stages. In spite of how successful the program had shown to be in lab testings the United Nations quietly withdrew funding for the program citing cost overruns.

 _“Executive meddling,”_ Ritsuko realized. The work of The Committee no doubt.

“We have to make way for the Homo Superior, I suppose,” she murmured as she continued reading the digest. The name of the director behind the project caught her attention in particular. “Eugene Johnson, from Nerv 02?”

What an apt name for someone so big in the field of biology, fertility too no less. As Ritsuko read on, she found that the data collected from the program was sound. Professor Johnson had identified the cause of the fertility issue–the genes that managed fertility being shut off by some external force likely to be the Second Impact–and theorized that with the assistance of a retrovirus, it was possible to turn those deactivated genes back on. What the MAGI discovered when they ran it through further virtual experimentation, however, caught the Doctor’s eye.

“It works,” she said in surprise.

It worked like all hell. In billions of simulations, Professor Johnson’s treatment had a success rate of over 88 percent. This was jaw-droppingly high as it was, but the MAGI weren’t done impressing her. In the 12 percent that failed, the MAGI correctly identified the points of failure and made modifications and recommendations to the treatment to avoid those failures, and their improved treatment proved to be 100 percent effective over billions of simulations.

This treatment was perfect… in simulation.

The real world was an entirely different matter.

 _“Who did you use for your experiments, Johnson? Give me something to work with,”_ she thought as she looked through the appropriate data for test subjects. When she found the name, her eyes grew wide.

The name was Connie Johnson, the man’s own daughter and the designated pilot for Evangelion Unit-04 at Nerv 02. The madman had used an Eva pilot as his guinea pig, the MAGI’s report detailed, because she was at a point of development where the treatment would have the highest probability to work. The MAGI agreed with this decision after running their experiments, and they recommended using the other Eva pilots for the program–as well as the so-called “Marduk Candidates” at the School Shinji and Rei attended.

 _“Using the pilots? There’s no way I could get away with that,”_ Ritsuko told herself. The Marduk Candidates, maybe, but Shinji? Rei?

No, Rei was not viable. Even if Commander Ikari had not specified that Rei did not need certain parts and had them removed, the addition of the DNA of Lilith had affected her physiology in ways that would make even considering her moot. The MAGI were of the same opinion. Then there was the concern of Gendo finding out that Ritsuko was tinkering with Rei–wait.

 _“I’m not honestly considering this, am I? This was supposed to be a thought experiment, a curiosity to entertain.”_ After all, when this was all said and done, humanity was going to achieve Godhood through Instrumentality. There was literally no point in worrying about reproductive woes.

… But what if Instrumentality failed? A lot of things could go wrong between now and the initiation of the plan. The Angels could do something to interfere, or even human intervention could put a stop to it. After all, it’s not like the layperson would be particularly on board with the idea of shedding their human form becoming part of some sort of godlike super organism. If things got out about that, then Instrumentality was never happening.

If Instrumentality didn’t happen, then without intervention, humanity would be extinct within a century, maybe less. Having a backup plan was sensible, prudent even, or at least that’s what Ritsuko debated with herself as she continued to look at tantalizing data.

In the end, however, she only needed one reason to do it.

_“Screw it, I’m too curious to let it go.”_

As far as viable test subjects were concerned, Ritsuko still had Shinji to work with and Asuka Langley Soryu, the pilot of Evangelion Unit-02 who was undergoing training in anticipation for transfer to Nerv HQ. She had as many hours in the Entry Plug as Rei and Shinji combined.

Asuka’s DNA was reasonably healthy, thanks to her mother’s due diligence on the sperm donor she’d selected, but she still seemed to lack the working genes for fertility. The MAGI suggested that with the treatment outlined by Professor Johnson, Asuka would be able to carry a child to term without issue.

Shinji, the MAGI determined, was effectively sterile with a low sperm count and testosterone levels. The treatment could work for him, but the only way to really determine the progress would be collection of sperm samples following treatment.

This brought a smile to Ritsuko’s lips. That would be quite the awkward thing to go through with Shinji, but Misato was onto something with teasing him all the time–he was cute when embarrassed.

Hands to keyboard, she began typing up commands to the MAGI. The Committee’s strict adherence to the Scenario meant that if her revival of the Professor’s work was discovered, it’d easily suffer the same fate–and Ritsuko herself would be severely punished for messing with the pilots. Discretion was key, which meant that this project was for her eyes only and the MAGI would agree with that.

First things first, she had to create an encrypted virtual machine within the MAGI network that she could run this project without any meddling. Within a few keystrokes that was easily done.

_“Now then… injecting the pilots with the Fertility Retrovirus under the guise of a stimulant for piloting purposes shouldn’t hurt. If any unusual changes manifest, it can be excused as exposure to the Evangelions over time, all of the pilots are each over 100 hours inside an entry plug already.”_

The MAGI could synthesize the Fertility Retrovirus and it’d be ready to ship out within the hour. It’d be in Berlin within two days for Asuka, and barring an interruption she could have Shinji ready to go when he showed up to observe Rei’s activation test.

There was that feeling that she forgot something again. Nevermind, the MAGI just produced a prompt for her.

¬“Female Fertility Retrovirus is ready for synthesis. Begin manufacturing process and ship samples to Germany for immediate testing Y/N?”⌐

Like it even had to ask, Ritsuko hit the Y key. A moment later a second prompt came up.

¬“Male Fertility Retrovirus is ready for synthesis. Begin manufacturing process Y/N?”⌐

She pounded the key even faster, and felt an odd sense of satisfaction from the act. Now all she had to do was wait for the Activation Test and… wait…

She checked the clock. “Maya, it’s 0930, where’s Ayanami?”

Maya looked over from her computer at her senpai. “About that, a call just came up. Rei is waiting at the main entrance to the Central Dogma, it appears that she is unable to gain entry because her ID Card has expi-”

“SHIT!” Ritsuko Akagi shouted out, causing Maya to jump back with fright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, missed a flag there.


	3. Commence Experimentation!

**|Commence Experimentation!|**

There was no way of knowing that forgetting Rei’s ID Card would’ve been the very least of Ritsuko’s problems today. Not even six hours later, the Unit-01 had a hole burned into its chest by a gigantic, floating, crystalline octahedron armed with a directed particle beam. The Fifth Angel had arrived.

While Unit-01 managed to avoid complete destruction, Shinji was now in intensive care, an Angel was boring its way towards the Geo-Front, and Nerv had ten hours to execute a plan requiring a miracle of logistics, two Evas, and enough electrical power to run a country. With so much chaos going on, Ritsuko couldn’t have asked for a better diversion when the MAGI announced privately to her that the Male Fertility Retrovirus had been completed and was ready to be administered.

Silver linings were fun in needing the darkest clouds to be seen.

Thus, here she was in Surgical Ward 3 of the hospital, wheeling in a cart that bore a plate of food, a new plugsuit, and a jet injector gun that contained its vital cargo. As she approached the setting sun-lit bedside, Shinji stirred and opened his eyes before focusing onto her.

“Doctor… Akagi…?”

“Hello, Shinji, I’ve come to get you on your feet. You have a mission tonight.”

Shinji stared at the Doctor, his head feeling cloudy and his body still kind of numb. The last thing he remembered was… pain–pain and fear. “Mission… what happened?”

“The Angel attacked you with a beam weapon, but Misato thought quickly and was able to save you before it was too late,” Ritsuko explained as she picked up the jet injector and the plugsuit.

“It was very touch and go for a moment, but you’ve recovered from the shock physically at least.” She sat down on the edge of the bed and tossed his plugsuit onto his lap.

Sitting up, Shinji looked down at the plastic-wrapped plugsuit, and grimaced at the thought of being anywhere near the Eva and enduring anything like that again. He’d almost died out there, and he hadn’t even been actually injured. That was terrifying to consider by itself!

Ritsuko, paying his disturbed thoughts little attention, pressed the jet injector against his neck. “Hold still.”

Before Shinji could even react she pulled the trigger and fired off the Retrovirus into his bloodstream, causing him to recoil with a yelp and cover the injection point with his hand. “Ah! W-what was that?!”

“A stimulant, to help you wake up, we can’t have you asleep on the job.”

Shinji was certainly awake, and now a little indignant on top of that. “What if I don’t want to go back out there? I almost died!”

“Yes, you almost died,” Ritsuko said, “And I almost died, too.”

Shinji recoiled. “What? No you did-”

“And Misato almost died, and Ayanami almost died, and everyone in Nerv and Tokyo-3 almost died,” Ritsuko continued, overriding Shinji and driving him into silence. “Had you died, then the Angel would have won, and if the Angels win, we _all_ die.”

She reached up and rested a finger on his nose. “You, presently, are the only person keeping all of us alive. You may not like that, but we certainly like that even less. However, we will try to keep you alive, you just have to do the same. Which means getting into the Eva, understand?”

Shinji’s mouth opened to respond, but the words he wanted to argue with had been beaten. Closing his mouth, he looked off to the side. Good, Ritsuko wasn’t dealing with any of that.

“It’s natural to be afraid, any normal person would be terrified in your place. Just be thankful you’re not like Ayanami.”

Shinji looked back at her. “What about Ayanami?”

Ritsuko explained with an unnervingly offhand tone. “She doesn’t feel fear. If she does then she doesn’t show it or was ordered not to. I think it’s the latter more, she’s the sort of girl who would die without question if ordered to.”

A wave of revulsion washed over Shinji. “That’s horrible.”

“Well if you do your job right then she won’t have to. No one will have to.” Ritsuko picked an envelope off the cart and tossed it on his lap. “Your marching orders. There’s food here as well, an empty stomach is bad in these tense situations.”

Shinji looked down at the envelope, and then back at the Doctor, who was watching him expectantly. “Uh…?”

She gave him the barest hint of a smile, Shinji was not sure why. “Um…?”

Ritsuko’s gaze then swiveled down, before going back up to his face. “Need a second more to realize it?”

He did, as he looked down and realized that the blanket he’d been under was now down past his hips, and that he’d been stripped out of his clothes while unconscious. With a squeak of fright and a bright red face, he yanked the blanket up over his head. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Ritsuko giggled. Ah, Misato was such a terrible influence on her. “Oh relax. I’ve seen you naked plenty of times by now. There’s nothing new there.”

_“For now,”_ the Doctor added in her own mind. It’d be interesting to see what external changes, if any, were to come from Shinji’s treatment. As Shinji lowered the blanket, she reached out and ruffled up his hair in a reassuring fashion.

“You’re going to do fine, Shinji. I believe in you,” she said before she got up and left for the door. “Be ready to go in an hour, okay?”

The door shut behind her, and Shinji stared at it, surprised and confused.

That was the first time anyone here said something like that to him.

Out in the hall, Ritsuko produced a pack of cigarettes and drew one out to light it up. Now that Shinji had value beyond his role as a pilot, treating him like another component that could be replaced wasn’t going to do. A few ego builders here and there couldn’t hurt–and besides, him having positive thoughts about women would help with development.

For now, it was time to sit back and wait to see if there was any development, and if they were going to die at the hands of the Angels.

**@@@@@**

Misato needed a beer, it’d been over twelve hours since she had one. On the bright side, after watching Shinji put the second shot from Unit-01’s positron sniper rifle through the core of the Fifth Angel–to be posthumously designated Ramiel–her next beer was going to be delicious just from the fact that she lived to taste it.

With a sigh of relief, she leaned against the wall of the Mobile Command Truck as she listened to Lieutenant Makoto Hyuuga report that the Evas were intact and Shinji had extracted Rei unharmed from Unit-00. Maya Ibuki and that other girl who Misato couldn’t bother to remember the name of were reporting the Angel’s condition, which was dead and on fire.

Which was how all of them should be.

“Good work, everyone,” Ritsuko said as she gave Maya in particular a firm shoulder squeeze, “We live to fight another day.”

As Maya nodded earnestly in thanks for the praise, Ritsuko turned to Misato. “The area should be cooled off now that the power’s been cut to it. Shall we go congratulate our champions?”

Misato didn’t hesitate. “Sounds good to me. I’m so proud of Shinji-kun.”

Ritsuko’s eyes lit up as she followed Misato out of the trailer and up the forested hill towards the two Evangelions. “Pride? Well, well, look at what kind of mother you’re turning out to be.”

Misato looked back, a bit embarrassed. _“Mother?_ I’m his superior and roommate.”

“I suppose that’s true, but don’t hesitate to be a little more generous with your praise this time. A little confidence goes a long way, but it’s easier to believe in yourself when others believe in you,” Ritsuko pointed out.

Misato found that a bit odd coming from her, but didn’t comment on that. “If I heap too much praise on him, he might get a big head like Asuka.”

Ritsuko laughed. “There is literally no chance of that happening and you know it, he’s just a scared boy who doesn’t know what he’s capable of. We should work on pulling that potential from him, rather than expecting him to just do it.”

Misato found that even odder. “Are you okay?”

“Call it a high from our brush with complete defeat,” Ritsuko excused as they reached the clearing where the Evas sat.

Unit-00’s entry plug, melted and gripped in Unit-01’s hand, was the very first thing they saw. The very second thing was Shinji and Rei sitting a safe distance from the plug, looking up at the moonlit sky.

“I’ve never seen this many stars before,” Shinji said to Rei, who nodded in agreement but said nothing.

The two were unharmed, and Rei even seemed happy as she stargazed with Shinji. This warmed Misato’s heart a few degrees as she stepped into the clearing and made her way over. “Shinji, Rei!”

Shinji looked up and brightened immediately. “Misato! Dr. Akagi!”

Ritsuko deliberately let herself hang back as both pilots got onto their feet. Misato, as such, reached Shinji first.

“Shinji, you and Rei both did very well!” Misato congratulated the pilots “You did everything I expected of you, including coming back alive.” She looked back and forth between the two, before settling on Shinji. “And I’m very proud of you, Shinji. This is your victory, you earned it.”

Shinji appeared to sag in relief upon hearing that, and leaned forward into Misato, catching the woman off guard as he hugged her.

“Ah?” She gasped, not expecting the gesture, and looked first at Rei (who appeared confused) and then back at Ritsuko.

Ritsuko smiled in encouragement, and nodded for her to at least return the hug. After saving the entire city in such a tense situation, it was the least she could do.

Looking back down at Shinji, Misato smiled and looped her arms around him, hugging him back. She then brought one hand up and rubbed his LCL-slickened hair. He squeezed her tightly, and she felt warmth billowing up inside her as his heartbeat gently thumped through his chest. She ignored the scent of the LCL, and rested her head atop his.

Rei stared at the scene, still rather confused, and looked over at Ritsuko, who walked over to the group. Should she hug her? Rei distinctly did not want to.

Ritsuko could practically read what went on behind those scrutinizing eyes, and without a word shared the sentiment as she looked back at Misato and Shinji, who pulled away from the hug and looked at one another. Misato had something of an awkward smile, while Shinji’s seemed more genuine, like the hug alone had taken an immense weight off him.

“So, what happens now?” He asked.

“It’s been a long day for all of us,” Misato said, “Let’s ditch this place and go home.”

Shinji liked the sound of that, and brightened his smile as he nodded. With her and Shinji leading, the group headed back for the mobile command truck.

As she followed, Ritsuko was already analysing Shinji and his out of character hug. Was that the result of her encouragement? The first sign of a change of body chemistry? The mere end of a stressful situation? A combination thereof?

Whatever the case, his decision to approach Misato with that hug gave her another idea. The more they bonded, the more Shinji was sure to develop, so perhaps another nudge in Misato’s direction wouldn’t hurt. Of course, this being Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, it wasn’t going to be so much a nudge as it was a kick in Shinji’s back square–face first into Misato’s cleavage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hedgehog's Solution! Sorry Rei, Shinji missed out on a feel.


	4. Nocturnal Emission

**|Nocturnal Emission|**

As Ritsuko had requested, when she had come over again it’d been Shinji’s night to cook, and as it was his night, he decided to make a curry that he and Ritsuko (and Misato too, Shinji supposed) could actually eat. The endeavor took him all day to complete, and the apartment would smell like curry spices for a while, but it was well worth the sour look Misato gave him across the table after she took her first bite.

“Are you making fun of me?” She asked after that first bite.

Shinji appeared uncharacteristically innocent. “What do you mean, Misato-san?”

Ritsuko, seated to Shinji’s right, chuckled. “She’s mad that you can cook so much better than her.”

“I am not!” She was.

Shinji smiled pleasantly. “It’s good at least, right?”

Misato conceded to that without protest. “It’s good, yes. Probably the best curry I’ve ever had.”

She gave him a teasing smile. “I wonder if this is what a meal is like when it’s cooked with love?”

Shinji averted his eyes, pink crawling across his face. “What…? No…”

Ritsuko who rested a hand on her cheek and moaned happily. “This really is good, Shinji. You've outdone yourself.”

“Thank you, Doctor Akagi.” Shinji was rather happy, this was his first time cooking such an involved dish as curry from scratch, and he was nervous about how it would turn out.

Misato, no longer envious of Shinji’s culinary talent, focused on shoveling the curry into her mouth. She stopped and moaned as well, a provocative sound that sent a shiver up his spine. “Oh man, Shinji! This _is_ really good! I think it might even be better than beer.”

“Better than beer?” Ritsuko asked. “It’s good, but that good, Misato?”

Shinji was extra flattered by the praise, and looked down at his plate to try to avoid being seen blushing. He failed at this, badly.

Misato smirked when she saw him blushing. “I think… it might even be better than sex.”

Shinji looked right back at her, to protest her teasing… but she was staring at him now, intently. He turned his gaze to Ritsuko, who was thoughtfully considering the statement.

“Better than sex? Well, when was the last time you had any to be sure?”

“A while,” Misato freely admitted, “But after food this good I think I’m ready to show my appreciation to the chef by ending that dry-spell.”

She leaned a bit forward as she spoke, offering Shinji a look down her loose tank top that he could not resist.

“M-Misato…?” Shinji sputtered, before Ritsuko came up alongside him, her arm circling his back so she could rest her hand on his left thigh. He froze up when she felt her soft body press against his right side. “Doctor… Aka…”

Ritsuko began to caress his thigh, as she brought her face close to his. “You don’t mind if I join in testing Misato’s hypothesis, do you?”

He felt her hand brush over the bulge that was quickly forming in his shorts, and let out a soft gasp, before he saw Misato settle at his left and embrace him as well. In his momentary distraction from Misato joining his side of the table, he was unprepared for Ritsuko turning his head towards her with her free hand on his cheek, to kiss him.

As he and the bottle blonde lip-locked, he could feel Misato’s lips on his shoulder and move up his neck, as she slid her hand down his shorts and grasped his rock-solid cock to pull it out.

“Mff…” Shinji quickly broke the kiss. “Ahh… wait, I…!”

Misato guided Shinji back towards her, taking her turn at kissing him as she firmly jerked him. Helpless to resist, he whimpered into her mouth as she rolled her tongue around his.

It was so intense and sudden, but it felt incredible. As he felt Ritsuko lean downward, he began to pant heavily into his kiss with Misato. When he felt the Doctor’s lips surround the tip of his cock, it was all he could take, and he let out a helpless whine as his hips bucked up and orgasm tore through him.

“Mm…! Mmf! FUAH!”

And then Shinji was jolted awake by the long, deep pulses of a _powerful_ orgasm. It was enough to cause his hips to buck off the bed, as his cock erupted in long streams of semen that made a mess of his boxers and the bedsheet he lay under.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” Each pulse felt longer than the last, and even after he stopped ejaculating, he was still overwhelmed by the long dry clenches of climax that echoed through him and kept his back arched. Only with the passage of the last echo, did he collapse onto the bed again, trembling and sighing in pleasure.

As he came down from his orgasmic high, Shinji could not believe that he had cum so hard. He’d masturbated plenty of times, but it’d never been like _that._ Still panting, he willed himself to move, but all the tension in his body was gone–the afterglow was just so strong. So he surrendered to it, settling into his bed and riding the ebbing wave.

“Wow…” he murmured, before he finally noticed that something felt off.

Out in the living room, Pen-Pen was waddling towards the patio. As the sun was coming up, he enjoyed standing on the edge of the patio and feeling the sun on his feathers. This was customary, for when his momma came home from work, he would be nice and toasty warm for her to cuddle with while she slept through the morning.

He had just barely made it to the sliding door to open it, when he heard a yelp and then fumbling coming from Shinji’s room. Turning his beak towards the boy’s door, he watched as Shinji suddenly burst out of his room, bed sheets bundled up in his arms and a look of embarrassed desperation on his face.

The penguin watched the newest source of food and head pats as he looked around fearfully, then stumbled towards the front door of the apartment. Odd, the last time Pen-Pen had seen the boy in this kind of panic was when they first met. So, rather than continue on to the veranda he turned and followed Shinji through the kitchen and to the door.

As Pen-Pen observed, Shinji was freaking out. His bedding had been soaked with his nocturnal emission, as had the mattress itself. The whole bedroom probably stank of spunk, and if he didn’t get these into the wash and his mattress flipped over before Misato came back, she was going to smell it and he was going to never hear the end of it.

More concerning, however, was what had happened. It was everywhere, like he’d been pent up for weeks! That of course was impossible since he’d done it every other night since he’d started living with Misato–such was the burden of living with a tease.

Still, this wasn’t normal. In fact he had half a mind to speak with Dr. Akagi at the first opportunity about it. As he opened the door, however, he was immediately greeted by a sleepy-looking Misato, who was reaching out to swipe her key card to enter the apartment.

“M-Misato…!” He squeaked. “G-Good morning.”

Misato brightened a little, despite being at the end of a twelve hour shift. “Oh hey Shinji; getting an early start on the weekend laundry?”

Growing pale, Shinji quickly nodded. “Y-yes, just thought I… would get… um… started…!”

He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him, an earthquake, an Angel to attack. Something! _ANYTHING!_

Misato nodded. “Cool, cool, be sure to grab up some stuff from my room too.”

Even in her tired state, she couldn’t resist a small poke. “You can even wash my undies, but no doing anything lewd with ‘em, kay?”

From pale to bright red did Shinji go. “I wouldn’t!”

“Good point,” Misato agreed before she poked again. “But on the other hand, how am I supposed to know when you do such a good job of washing them?”

Before Shinji could die from embarrassment, Misato sniffed the air. “Uh… what’s that smell?”

And now Shinji would be happy if _two_ Angels attacked, if it made this moment go away. “It… um…”

Misato looked at the bedding he carried. Before she could even say it, Shinji suddenly yelped out. “I don’t know what got into him! Pen-Pen just came barging into my room soaking wet and jumped on the bed. He scared me and I swung at him and then he chased me around and now my room smells funny.”

Behind Shinji, Pen-Pen cocked his head to one side. Was he just thrown under the proverbial bus by his younger roommate?

Misato, in her sleep-deprived state, bought it. “Pen-Pen! Bad penguin! No cod or beer today, you’re getting canned tuna!”

The penguin recoiled from the scolding. He did no such thing! The boy reeked of seed and shame, not the majesty of the sea!

“Go get your stuff washed up,” Misato said as she edged around a relieved Shinji and advanced upon a betrayed and hurt Pen-Pen, “And you! You’re going into the icebox for the day!”

As Pen-Pen was hoisted off the ground, the penguin began squawking, his unintelligible pleas professing innocence quickly turning into vows of revenge.

Over them, Misato called back to Shinji. “By the way, try to take it easy today. Tonight is the victory party, after all.”

Shinji looked back. That was right, Ritsuko had organized a party with the Nerv staff to celebrate the defeat of the most recent angel. An exercise in building morale and camaraderie, as she described it. “You said I could invite Touji and Kensuke, right? Can they still come?”

Those two of his friends and admirers of hers, Misato didn’t see the harm in it as she closed and locked the icebox. “Yes, we’ll pick them up if they don’t want to meet us here. Do try to keep it down while I sleep though, okay?”

“Okay,” Shinji agreed before he went on to the laundry room.

After he dumped the bedding in the washer, Shinji rested his hands on the top of the machine and heaved a long, slow sigh. He was glad that he was holding the bedding in front of him. Even after a long day of work, Misato was really pretty. That sleepy look in her eyes while she was teasing him was especially alluring, it got him hard in an instant!

He was lucky he couldn’t remember that dream, other than it being really intense, otherwise he probably would’ve made another mess right there. Which reminded him.

After taking a careful look around, and slid off his sodden boxers to quickly swap them out for another identical pair he’d brought with him. They were going into the wash too, to eliminate all evidence of his messy morning.

It was as he looked down at the erection that had tented his ruined shorts that he noticed something amiss. “Ah?”

Did his penis look bigger? As he reached down towards it, he stopped, and noticed something else was amiss. Feeling around the base of his cock, Shinji quickly realized that the hair down there was entirely absent.  
  
“… Is… that normal?”

**@@@@@  
**

Celebrations were not unusual at Nerv, after a successful day of tests it was not uncommon for the likes of Maya, Hyuuga, and Aoba to be seen at a bar or restaurant drinking to their achievements. After they started winning against the Angels, these became somewhat bigger gigs as more personnel threw in their money for the celebrations. After the defeat of the fourth Angel–for example–the bridge crew reserved an entire restaurant and that party went well into the night with hangovers being the main complaint the next morning.

With the defeat of the Fifth Angel? This was the first time that anyone the command staff got in on it.

“A ryokan on the shore of Lake Ashi completely rented out for the night, I’m impressed, senpai,” an orange with floral print yukata-wearing Maya said as she and Ritsuko walked along a garden-facing hall of a traditional Japanese-style inn several hundred meters up a hill from the lake that Tokyo-3 sat on the north end of.

Wearing a darker blue yukata with white paw prints walked across them, Ritsuko fanned herself in the warm summer evening with a paw-print emblazoned fan. “A small celebration like this is well within our R and R budget. If I’d known you’d been having these get-togethers before, I’d have let you have it… on the condition that I got to come to them.”

Maya looked aside, her face coloring a bit at the idea of her senpai attending more of these parties. “Well, to be honest… Lieutenants Aoba and Hyuuga were afraid that you would put an end to them. On account of the hangovers…”

The hangovers were how Ritsuko first discovered the after-work drinking/celebrating. She had let them go on because this job was stressful even if she cared little for participating, but now that she had a use for it, she was all in.

“Nonsense,” Ritsuko reassured her, before adding, “But if it were Commander Ikari who found out, he’d put a stop to it because he literally hates fun.”

Maya shuddered at the idea, before she gave Ritsuko a serious look. “What does a man like him even do in his free time?”

 _“Psychologically dominate others and dote on Rei like she matters,”_ Ritsuko almost said it before she decided to go with a less unnerving answer. “Reads, goes to the shooting range, works out in the gym.”

Maya made a face as they turned a corner and entered a proper hallway, the exterior wall separating them from the hot spring pools of the resort. “He sounds boring.”

“The man doesn’t so much live as go through the motions of life, which is why you’ll never see him at a party like this. If it gets in the way of his routine, he’ll put an end to it quickly.”

Reassured, Maya smiled. “It’s nice to know for sure that you’re on our side, Senpai.”

Ritsuko smiled back as they reached the front of the inn, the familiar throaty growl of a Renault engine pulling up was easily heard. “Our guest of honor has arrived with his escort.”

Out in the parking lot of the inn, Misato and Shinji climbed out of the Renault, and the eyes of both were immediately drawn towards the distant sight of Ramiel’s corpse. As Shinji stared at it Misato leaned against the roof of the Renault and looked over it first at the dead Angel and then at Shinji. “You doing okay?”

Shinji turned and nodded. “I’m fine. I’m just thinking about the battle.”

It was still fresh on everybody’s minds, so Misato couldn’t blame him for that. Still, she’d taken Ritsuko’s advice to heart about boosting his morale. “You did something very good, Shinji, and this is your reward for it.”

Shinji looked back at his guardian and nodded, before the door on his side swung open and first Touji Suzuhara and then Kensuke Aida stumbled out of the tight confines of the Alpine’s back seat.

“Man, French sports cars are so cool,” Kensuke said for at least the thirtieth time.

The bespectacled, brown-haired youth looked in Shinji’s direction and grinned when he saw the corpse of Ramiel. “Wow, this is a great view of the monster!”

He quickly pulled out his camera, and began filming the spotlit geometric corpse. “The third kill of the Eva lies dead where it fell. Our savior’s bravest act to date!”

Shinji rubbed the back of his head nervously under the praise, while next to them Touji Suzuhara pulled out four duffel bags worth of clothes and hoisted them all onto his shoulders like it was some great feat of strength. Atop his head, the track-suited young man wore a white baseball cap with black stripes running down the sides.

“Don’t worry about the bags, Misato-san! I’ve got them,” he boasted proudly.

“You sure do,” Misato congratulated in a friendly tone.

The two young men from the Fourth Angel incident had become Shinji’s friends in part because of that traumatic experience, but lately she’d resigned herself to the fact that they were orbiting him in order to get closer looks at her. Still, she was flattered by their amateur attempts at impressing her (even if every attempt got them further and further from their intended goal), and as long as they were actually friends with Shinji she was going to tolerate it.

Kensuke turned his camera to the inn. “This old fashioned ryokan is actually the best in Japan, complete with authentic furnishings, five-star cuisine, and… and… an open air hot spring.”

“Yeah this is gonna be awesome,” Touji said as he stepped up beside him and Shinji.

Both took a deep breath to still their beating hearts. The implication was there, if Misato was going to take a dip in the hot springs, they had to get a look somehow, someway!

“I hope you packed some proper attire for the party,” Ritsuko then called to the group from the main entrance, where she and Maya stood.

Kensuke quickly brought the camera to focus on the two attractive women in their yukata. “Oh!”

“Whoa… more hotties,” Touji tried to say under his breath, but not quiet enough for Shinji to miss.

“Hm…” Shinji gave something of a pained look, but not so much because Touji was acting like a thirsty teen in front of his coworkers.

Misato waved to Ritsuko and Maya as she led the three boys over. “Relax, I bought something nice for the party. I’ll change as soon as I get my room.”

Ritsuko brought her hands together. “No need for that, I’ve taken the liberty of getting your room bought and furnished to your liking. The only problem is, you’ll have to share-”

Touji and Kensuke lit up.

“-With Shinji, if that’s okay.”

Both boys sagged in disappointment and envy.

 _“Thirsty,”_ Maya thought to herself, having seen that and the envious looks they aimed at Shinji after.

Misato missed the nonverbals going on beside her and smiled. “No, that’s fine!”

She passed a teasing look to Shinji. “I can trust Shinji-chan to not take advantage of me in my sleep~”

Shinji flushed brightly, and looked in any direction that avoided people’s faces.

“Ah, w-what about us?” Touji asked as he quickly looked between Ritsuko and Maya, his wild imagination turning to thoughts of older women shacking up with cool dudes like him and Kensuke.

Ritsuko answered him with crisp hospitality. “Oh, your room has been purchased as well, you’ll both share it. Just don’t wreck the place and your stay here is all expenses paid.”

Okay, Touji was a little disappointed that his wild fantasies weren’t coming true, but he wasn’t discouraged. After all, the hat on his head was his secret weapon–it was his lucky hat, when he wore it nothing could go wrong for him! Tonight, he and his hat knew, was going to be legendary!

“Well before we start thinking about sleep, there’s a whole lot of party to do first,” Ritsuko said as she ushered them all into the old inn. “Maya, see Shinji and the boys to their rooms so they can change, and then take them to the banquet.”

“Yes, senpai,” Maya replied dutifully.

The omission of her name did not escape Misato’s notice. “Do you need me for something?”

Ritsuko nodded. “Nothing urgent, I’d like to talk with you in private.”

Taking care to relieve Touji of her bag, Misato shouldered it and looked over to Ritsuko as Maya led the boys off. “I have to say, this is pretty out of character for you. The last time you organized a party was… what… 2005?”

That took the doctor back. “College. I remember that mixer, you badgered me into putting it together because you wanted to seduce Kaji.”

“Yeah,” Misato replied with a small and awkward laugh, “That really panned out didn’t it?”

It sure did, or so Ritsuko thought with equal sarcastic derision. She easily spent 50,000 yen on booze alone, all to get Misato hooked up with the hottest guy on campus in a lust-fueled fling that lasted two months and self-destructed spectacularly.

“I have higher hopes for this one,” she revealed to her former fellow alumni, “You’ll at least be taking a cute guy back to your room when it’s done.”

“Oh ha, ha!” Misato snapped at her.

Ritsuko offered a small chuckle back. “Speaking of, how has he been?”

“Honestly, I think you were onto something with boosting his self-esteem. He’s been less moody, he even sassed me back the other day when I picked on him, it was fun.”

“Of course I was,” Ritsuko said, “Shinji’s not an assertive young man. If he’s going to be anything but a lonely mope he needs to be reassured that it’s okay for him to be.”

Misato agreed with that. In hindsight, she was a lot like Shinji at his age–withdrawn and lonely because of what she endured. It wasn’t until she actually started college that she actually started to come out of her shell, but she could afford to take her time with that healing process–she didn’t have to worry about piloting a giant robot to save the world from certain doom.

Thinking about it like that, kind of made Misato sad, actually. “You know, maybe we should be spoiling him a little more than we already are.”

Ritsuko lit up at the suggestion. “Oh?”

“Well, I don’t want to give him a chip on his shoulder. I just think that maybe he’s entitled to a bit more of the finer things in life. I mean, if you were someone his age in his position, wouldn’t you feel you deserved more than being made to fight to the death against monsters?”

Ritsuko thought of her teenage years at Nerv. “For the love of God, _yes.”_

She regarded Misato with a cat-like amusement. “I can feel your vibe. We’ll need to keep it a secret from the Commander. He doesn’t seem to care about Shinji’s well-being unless he’s being well.”

Misato frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you’re much better for him than his father ever will be,” Ritsuko said with a friendly nudge. “So let’s all show Shinji a bit of the good life, shall we?”

Misato didn’t like how Ritsuko put that about Shinji’s relationship with his father, but she was there that first day she brought him to Nerv. In hindsight that whole bit of coercion was pretty screwed up. Thinking about her role in it made her a little mad now, too.

“Yes, let’s,” Misato agreed, before they headed for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Research and Relaxation, the true R&R.


	5. Bare It All

**|Bare It All|**

Now wearing a simple dark blue yukata that Misato had picked up for him, Shinji, with Kensuke and Touji (in plainer white yukatas on), followed Maya down the long main hallway of the ryokan to a large tatami-floored room–where a long low table with cans of juice and bottles of sake and shochu spread out amongst various dinner dishes and bowls. Gathered around the table were other members of Nerv’s bridge staff. Shinji right away recognized the long-haired Shigeru Aoba and the bespectacled Makoto Hyuuga, who were among the other mix of male and female personnel who looked towards him in greeting.

“Oi, Shinji!” Aoba greeted, “Welcome to your party, man.”

The other Nerv party-goers were no less welcoming, turning to him and raising hands and drinks and even some food in greeting. This was a reception that Shinji wasn’t really sure on how to react to, since up until this point his encounters with the regular staff had been professional politeness. So he did as he was used to and bowed politely.

This got a few well-meaning laughs, before Maya took Shinji by the arm and led him over to the head of the table. “Come on, sit down and have some juice, Shinji.”

She looked back to Touji and Kensuke. “You too! Sit down! Socialize! It’s a party, you guys!”

No sooner did Shinji sit down, he was joined at the end of the table by his two friends. Almost immediately after that, a bowl of potato chips was passed to him from his left, while Maya cracked open a cold juice and set it down at his right.

“There’s no need to be shy,” Aoba assured Shinji when it looked like he was going to shrink away.

Hyuuga agreed. “Yeah, Shinji, we’re all comrades here. Raise your chin up, you’re the man of the hour.”

Shinji scooped some chips into his mouth and tried to nod assent, but Kensuke was mercifully there to speak up for him. “Hey, don’t pressure him. Shinji’s still Shinji, you know?”

“Yeah,” Touji said before patting Shinji on the back, “This guy’s not gonna cut loose in a second.”

Aoba brought a hand to his chin in contemplation. “Yeah, that’s true.” Jokingly he added. “A cup of shochu should loosen him up, though!”

Touji perked right up at that. “You mean you’ll let us have some?”

“What? No,” Aoba quickly said when Maya turned a commanding look towards him.

“Shinji may be a pilot but he’s still too young to drink,” Maya reminded the boys, “And so are you. So you’ll get juice and the responsible adults will drink the alcohol… _in moderation.”_

To emphasize this, she held up a small dish of shochu and took a proper and responsible sip of it. After tasting it, she looked in surprise at the liquor left in it. “Huh, this is pretty good.”

Shinji was in no hurry to get wasted. “Don’t worry, I don’t really want to drink alcohol, and I’m sorry if I’m not used to this. I don’t usually go to these kinds of parties.”

“That’s okay, none of us do either,” Aoba reassured Shinji, “We’re all as stuck in that job as you are.”

“We only really get to have these get-togethers when things go right, like when we beat an Angel,” Hyuuga explained, “So this is another thing we owe you for.”

Shinji’s cheeks flushed red as he fretted with what to do about being the center of attention. This was entirely different from how things had been at Nerv prior to the Fifth Angel. Seeing so many smiling faces, and being acknowledged by so many people. It was different, overwhelming, but… it made him feel good.

It was at that moment that the doors opened, and all eyes were on Misato and Ritsuko as they walked in. Everyone did a double-take at Misato, who was wearing white yukata with red and orange clouds emblazoned across it. It played a perfect contrast to Ritsuko’s cooler colored kimono, but what had everyone’s attention–especially Shinji, Touji, and Kensuke’s attention, was that Misato was boldly wearing the yukata off her shoulders, exposing a titillating amount of her breasts and cleavage.

“Holy cow,” Kensuke said.

“Holy cow indeed,” Touji agreed with enough sense to make a joke about udders as Misato and Ritsuko entered the room.

As Ritsuko took a seat by Aoba and Hyuuga, Misato took hers right next to Shinji–leaving the Evangelion pilot gawking at her from head to toe and back.

She was stunning, striking a perfect balance between sexy and stylish that Shinji didn’t think that his roommate could achieve. Usually she clumsily wobbled between slutty and sloppy, especially when it came to her picking on him.

When he looked up at her face, she was smirking at him. “I thought it looked good, what do you think?”

“It’s good!” Shinji squeaked as a warmth began to billow up through him. He drew his knees together into the seiza position, in an effort to hide the erection that Misato’s alluring attire had aggravated.

“Geez, she’s gonna kill him at this rate,” Aoba muttered.

Ritsuko was pouring herself some alcohol already. “He’s survived worse. I’ve seen how they live.”

“Ritsuko!” Misato called out in mock offense.

“The perks of being the hero, I guess,” Touji said aside to Kensuke.

“On that note,” Kensuke spoke up, “Now that we’re all here together I was wondering: What does it take to be chosen as an Eva pilot?”

Touji looked at him, surprised. “Man, you _still_ want to be a pilot?”

“Uh, yeah?” Kensuke was not sure what part of that was confusing to his friend. “Evas are badass, I would take Shinji’s place in a second!”

And everyone would die a second later, half the table thought. The other half were more generous and thought two seconds later.

“Kensuke…” Shinji was even kinder, clocking their doom at ten seconds.

“I would! I did have a front row seat to you piloting that beast after all. If you ever don’t want to do it, then say the word and I’m in there!”

“Well, let’s just say while we have a lot of pilot candidates… we don’t exactly have the Evas to go around for all of them,” Aoba explained to Kensuke.

Ritsuko chipped in when Aoba glanced her way. “That’s correct. As you can guess, the Evas are really expensive to build and maintain.”

Kensuke nodded. “I got that idea definitely.”

“So there are only so many of them available, and because they’re such sensitive weapon systems, the pilots for them are chosen from a very narrow group of a large pool.”

Kensuke’s face fell. “Wait, then you mean…?”

Hyuuga nodded sadly to the young man. “In other words: being struck by lightning has better odds than being chosen to pilot Eva, or winning the lottery.”

Shinji was about to question if his father being the head of Nerv lowered those odds for him–before he realized that he’d become a pilot after learning his father was commander of Nerv and got struck by (the angel of) lightning–twice technically.

Touji had already done _that_ math. “Hey Shinji, man… maybe you should go buy a lottery ticket.”

Before Shinji could agree with Touji, however, Maya’s arm came around his shoulders as the tech pulled him into a hug against her side. “That’s a great idea! Shinji, if you win can I have a new car?”

“Eh? L-Lieutenant Ibuki-?!” Shinji yelped in surprise.

“Maya?” A bemused and amused Misato stared at Maya as she began to cuddle Shinji.

“I always wanted a cool sports car, like the Captain’s. They’re so hard to find and so expensive now, I’d never be able to get one with my salary.”

Hyuuga and Aoba both passed worried looks to each other and then towards Ritsuko, they knew what this was right away. Maya could talk about moderation all she wanted, but at the end of the day, it didn’t take much of anything stronger than sake to leave the woman inebriated. On the bright side, she was a much nicer person when she was drunk.

“Heck, with your money you get from piloting Eva could buy your own sports car, I know I’ve seen your paystubs.” Maya stopped and hummed. “Captain Boobs is letting you have your money, is she?”

“Captain Boobs?” Misato asked before she looked down at her exposed cleavage. She looked back at Maya. “Yeah, you can have that.”

She folded her arms and looked a bit to the side. “But I let him have an allowance.”

Maya looked at Misato, and then stuck her tongue out at her. “That’s not fair!”

She then cuddled Shinji again, causing him to flail a bit. “I can send it to you directly. I just need your ID card and a computer.”

Misato stopped. “Wait, you can do that?”

She usually had it direct-deposited to a separate bank account.

Maya immediately began pawing around his waist for the pockets his yukata did not have, causing Shinji to yelp and squirm. What was wrong with her?! Her face was red, and her voice was slurring, was… was she drunk?!

“Lieutenant Ibuki!” He squeaked.

“What is happening?” Touji asked, disbelieving as he watched Maya do to Shinji what he wanted Misato to do to him every night.

“I don’t know but I’m recording all of it,” Kensuke answered.

“ID Card, ID Card…” Stopping, Maya patted Shinji’s stomach, before she just leaned into him and put her arms completely around him in a hug.

Shinji froze like a statue.

“Sorry, I’ve just always wanted to do this.”

Shinji was distracted completely by that little confession and he looked down at Maya, now resting her cheek against his upper arm and nuzzling it. “Wha…?”

Misato was similarly surprised by Maya’s frank admission. Sure, she expected some of the lower staff who barely saw Shinji to feel for him… but someone as high up as Maya, too?

“After your missions or the long training sessions I see you all sad and stuff and I’m like… ‘I should hug him, he would like that,’ but then that jerk that everyone says is your Dad would probably fire me cuz he’s a guy who hates hugs. Hugs aren’t bad, right Shinji?”

She looked up at him with the most innocent eyes as she pressed herself against him for emphasis. “Right?”

Shinji’s face turned scarlet and he tried to avoid Maya’s imploring stare. In this state, with her cheeks red and her eyes a little watery, she looked super cute.

“Ah… y-ye-?” Shinji opened his mouth to speak, but words didn’t come out.

At this point, Misato was trying very hard not to laugh, this was actually really cute! She didn’t think Maya was so hung up on Shinji’s well-being.

Maya sat up and pulled Shinji’s face against her chest, resting her chin atop his head as she did. “That’s right! Nothing beats a good hug from someone who cares about you, especially if that someone is a pretty girl!”

She looked down at him. “Do you think I’m pretty, Shinji?”

There was no way Shinji could speak his answer that without dying of embarrassment. She was pretty after all, in one of those wholesome ways, like a kind older girl who lived next door or a childhood friend he kind of wished he had.

“Um…” He just nodded a yes, surrendering to Maya’s affections.

This made Maya happy. “Hee! You’re such a sweetheart, you deserve hugs from all the pretty girls in the world, Shinji! That’d cheer you up all the time!”

“She’s not wrong,” Kensuke said out the corner of his mouth to Touji, who was more concerned with the fact that Shinji was being cuddled by a cute drunk woman and he wasn’t.

“Oh shit,” Aoba said into his palm as he began to laugh.

Hyuuga and the other Nerv staff at the table were caught between getting up to intervene and staying because they all kind of agreed with Maya on Shinji needing a hug.

None agreed more than Misato, who suddenly dove in and glomped Shinji from behind, resting her cheek against the back of his head and making no small show of squashing her large breasts against his back.

“Well said, Maya-chan!” Misato declared with Shinji trapped between the two women.

Shinji could only yelp into Maya’s chest as he was surrounded by comforting softness and warmth. For a moment, the fact that he was in a party full of people slipped his mind as he was tightly hugged by someone else for the first time he could actually remember. This was nice, his scrambling mind settled on, Maya was nice, Misato was nice… everything was nice.

But it was making the raging erection trying to tear a hole through his yukata worse.

“You know what?” Maya decided.

“No, what?” Misato asked as she looked at Maya. Shinji peeked up to look at her as well.

“Forget your jerk dad and what he thinks! Shinji, we should hang out more!”

“Mh?” Shinji managed a muffled sputter.

“We’re coworkers and junk, what kind of job would this be if we didn’t look out for each other all the time? My Dad worked as a salaryman for a little office in Tokyo and he and his co-workers were all best friends, heck he met my Mom who was his boss and they got together after drinking one night and then stuff happened!”

She stopped and giggled. “You know, naughty stuff.”

Wisps of steam rose from the top of Shinji’s head as Maya rocked from side to side during her recollection.

Misato right away caught the implication. “Oh! I never would’ve thought of you as an office baby, Maya-chan.”

“I was! And even though it was pretty scandalous the whole company stood behind my parents and they even doubled their production because the morale was so high! That’s good work ethic, but we don’t do that at Nerv because our weirdo boss has an entire entry plug stuck up his butt.”

The rest of the party burst into laughter; this was why it was always great when Maya had a few in her. Shinji however was too busy clamping his legs together and trying to think about anything other than the attractive women pressing their bodies to his.

 _“If this keeps up…!”_ He thought as he weighed the option of pulling himself away and fleeing to his room… or the nearest bathroom. His whole body was starting to flush, he could hear his pulse pounding in his ears.

“But yeah, I mean sure we won’t be able to go drinking and stuff, but we do all sorts of cool stuff. Hyuuga-kun likes to play tabletop games and Aoba-kun plays lead guitar in a band on Sunday evenings.”

Touji looked to Aoba. “Really? What kind of band, Punk? Metal?”

“Rhythm and Blues,” Aoba replied.

Touji frowned. “That’s kinda lame…”

“The girls don’t think so,” Aoba shot back.

Touji sat down with him. “What kind of girls are we talking about here?”

Aoba smirked. “I’m glad you asked…”

Kensuke was curious himself. “What kind of games do you play?”

“Oh, just a little game I like to call, Warhammer-” Hyuuga began.

Kensuke lit up with excitement. “40K?!”

“No, Fantasy,” Hyuuga sharply corrected in disgust.

As the conversation moved away from them, Maya began to pet Shinji atop his head, her fingers combing through his hair. “Ah, you’re so cuddly!”

“Isn’t he though?” Misato cooed as she nuzzled him.

Both noticed however that he was tense, too. Misato, who had an idea what was going on, grinned and decided it was okay to get some teasing in. “… Shinji, are you all right? You’re getting warm.”

“I’m… uh…” Shinji squeaked. “I need to… to…”

“Use the bathroom?” Maya, who even while drunk was a pure soul, finished for him.

All that tension felt like he was holding something back, after all, especially with how he squeezed his legs together. “Hey, I’ll take you to it then.”

She got up and took his arm to help him onto his feet. The very first thing Shinji did in response to that was panic. If he stood up, everyone would see why he was trying to hide and then he _would_ die of embarrassment for sure!

“No, I don’t need to-!” Shinji sputtered as he tried to pull away from Maya, and his hand caught right in the belt of her yukata and pulled it loose, causing the colorful robe to fall open as she stood up facing him and Misato with her back to everyone else.

Everyone looked, but they couldn’t see what Shinji and his guardian could, as the robe fell away and revealed Maya’s completely nude body underneath the thin robe. There was no bra over her modest yet attractive breasts, and as his gaze fell downward over her slender yet curvy hips and thighs, there was nothing to hide the fact that Maya shaved herself bare–her pussy perfectly visible to his wide eyes.

The world ground to a halt, as Shinji’s brain catalogued the heretofore unimaginable sight in front of him, and began to burn it into memory. Then he remembered that he was staring at his coworker in a very embarrassing state and looked up at her face… just in time to see her realize what happened herself.

What felt like seconds to Shinji was in fact a whole lot less time.

“KYA!” Maya cried out as she snapped the yukata closed and crouched down into a ball. “Oh my God! I am so sorry!”

“Oh wow,” Misato said as Shinji naturally recoiled from Maya’s reaction.

“Oh man, you were right about him buying that lottery ticket,” Kensuke said to Touji.

“Y-yeah,” a bitter Touji answered as he took off his hat and looked at it. Was the hat’s luck only working for Shinji?

“Come on, Maya,” Aoba said as he palmed his face, “Don’t freak the poor guy out.”

The atmosphere was almost inappropriately light, to Shinji’s confusion. “Um… what?”

“Relax, Shinji,” Misato said, “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Yeah, and letting you have a look at her underwear isn’t the worst thing that’s happened to you, is it?” Hyuuga reassured him.

Maya looked back at her coworkers, an utterly helpless look on her face. “Uh…”

Aoba stared at her, before the suspicion dawned upon him. “… You _are_ wearing underwear, right?”

Shinji bowing his completely red face and Misato’s evasive glance and smirk said it all.

“Holy crap, she’s not,” Hyuuga said as he brought a hand up to stop himself from laughing out loud.

Kensuke was filled with an inordinate amount of pride and respect for Shinji at that moment, given the open mouthed smile that spread across his face. Touji was crushing his lucky hat in his hand, as he mouthed “Dude!” at Shinji.

“It’s tradition!” Maya then shouted in her defense. “You’re not supposed to wear underwear under a yukata!”

Ritsuko then spoke up. “Where did you hear that? Underwear is perfectly appropriate under a yukata at a ryokan, especially if there are other guests you don’t want to flash.”

Maya dropped to her hands and knees, crushed under the weight of her embarrassment, while giving Shinji and Misato a view of her round butt.

“I’m… I’m gonna go lay down… for a year…” Maya said as she crawled to the door leading to the hallway, and slipped out, her gaze meeting none but the floor.

Ritsuko hummed and looked over to Shinji, who was still holding his legs together like he had something to hide as he sat up on his knees.

It was then that Misato delivered the finishing blow, bringing her lips to Shinji’s ear. “… Maya-chan’s got a nice butt, huh?”

His face turning red once more, he turned and did the only thing he could–flee for the nearest bathroom. “I need to pee!”

“Ah, Shinji?” Misato called in vain as he bolted out the door, going the opposite direction Maya went.

Ritsuko saw her opportunity out in the open, and got up. “Hang on, I’ll go check on him.”

As the good Doctor left, and the party carried on, Kensuke looked at Touji–who hatefully glared at his so-called lucky hat–and shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as planned?


	6. A Handful

**|A Handful|**

Too much, it was all too much. Ever since this morning, he’d been feeling it, the memory of his dream and his run in with Misato as he tried to clean up the mess had left him with a residual arousal that wouldn’t go away. Being cuddled by Maya and Misato, and seeing the former’s naked body underneath that yukata turned that heat into an inferno that was threatening to explode from his balls.

So, he fled the party and dove into the nearest bathroom adjacent, sliding open the door and throwing himself into the narrow but cozy room. He practically fell against the toilet, with a heavy pant pouring from his lips and sweat on his brow. He didn’t care that he was in an inn and that there were total strangers nearby, if he didn’t get relief, he was going to _go insane._

Opening his yukata, Shinji grabbed at his erection forming a bulge in his boxers and gasped in relief at the pleasure the mere contact brought. He trembled, swaying back and forth as he began to pump his erection through the fabric.

 _“I need this…”_ He thought as he slipped his right hand into his boxers to push them down and grab his freed cock. Pumping it, he bit back a moan and leaned against the toilet, his eyes already beginning to roll upward from the pulses of pleasure he felt with every stroke.

With no one around, he ignored his own shame in recalling Maya’s nude body, and how soft and warm she and Misato were when they hugged and cuddled him. If he were a brave man, he’d have hugged them back… or maybe complimented them both. Maya was really pretty, definitely prettier than the girls he knew at school, and almost as good looking as Doctor Akagi. Compared to Misato, though?

“Mm…!” He stopped and squeezed his cock when he felt a pulse of pleasure, the very edge of orgasm, nearly overtake him. Staring down at his cock, watching it throb in his hand, he began to pump away slowly. He wanted to stretch this out…

“You left the door open,” Ritsuko said, and Shinji yelped out and turned to face her, sloppily stuffing himself back in his shorts and clumsily scrambling to close his yukata as he did.

“D-Doctor Akagi, I… ah…” Shinji squeaked, he was in trouble.

“Is everything all right?” The doctor asked, ignoring his anxious yelping and pretending she didn’t catch the state he was in. “You left the party in a bit of a rush.”

Shinji averted his eyes, unsure of how to handle Ritsuko being so casual in this situation. “Sorry, it was just…”

“Overwhelming? Yes Maya is a friendly drunk, very cuddly, and Misato just likes to pick on you… but she means well.” Being neither accusatory or confrontational was a good way to avoid panicking a nervous person further. She’d learned that from watching one of the best smooth-talkers she’d ever seen work his way into Misato Katsuragi’s panties back in college.

It was effective, as Shinji momentarily forgot that he’d been caught masturbating by his superior. “It was too much, I’ve never been at the center of attention like that. I’m not used to it…”

“I’ll say, you were looking ready to come apart.”

Shinji visibly relaxed and Ritsuko smiled. Sad boys were always so simple. “But that’s besides the point; are you all right? You _were_ looking ready to come apart.”

Shinji’s face colored in shame, but he at least wasn’t fidgety. To drive it home, Ritsuko stepped closer and slid the door closed behind her. “Shinji, my number one concern is your well-being, because your well-being means we will all survive. You don’t need to be embarrassed or ashamed when you talk to me about anything.”

She gestured to herself. “I am your personal physician, after all.”

Shinji blushed, feeling a stirring from that smile and the memory of Ritsuko in his dream. “Well, actually Doctor… since this morning I’ve been feeling strange, and noticed something different as well.”

“How so?”

Shinji gulped–this was so embarrassing! “Well, I had a dream… and it was a wet-dream and when I woke up, I… I made a pretty big mess in the bed sheets. I had to put them in the laundry quickly.”

Ritsuko nodded. “Did you wet the bed-?”

“No!” Shinji yelped. “Well, yeah? It wasn’t urine though, I um… I… I came a lot.”

 _“It’s already taking effect?”_ Ritsuko wondered as she nodded in understanding. “I see, it had to be quite a bit if you needed to wash your sheets-”

“And flip the mattress over,” Shinji amended.

 _“How much did he cum?”_ A now very curious Ritsuko wondered. Oh well, this is what this little shindig was meant to find out–in addition to weakening Shinji’s social barriers, naturally.

“Is something wrong with me?” Shinji’s voice was filled with worry.

Ritsuko had her way in. “Most likely it is just a side-effect of piloting Eva, but I will need to take a sample of your semen to look at later if you’re having such messy orgasms.”

Shinji nodded, growing more embarrassed at the thought of procuring such a sample later. To his surprise, Ritsuko reached into the left sleeve of her yukata and produced a sample cup, which she then offered to him.

He stared at the cup, and then looked up at her. “Wait, you want it now?”

“Is that a problem?” Ritsuko asked. “You were eager to waste it in the toilet a moment ago.”

“But-” Shinji began to protest.

“I have a fridge and a cooler, and you have a weekend off. If you want to find out if anything’s wrong in short order, you’ll supply one in short order, won’t you?”

“Yes, but, but…!” Great, he was all twisted up in all of those issues that his father had given him. Ritsuko Akagi had no time for that, not when there was science to do.

On the bright side, he was so horned up he wasn’t asking the _obvious questions._ Resting her palm on her cheek, Ritsuko gave him a gentle smile and chuckled. “Would you like a hand, then?”

The request almost went over Shinji’s head because he couldn’t imagine hearing it from Doctor Akagi in the context of what they’d just been discussing. He rolled those words over in his head, dissected them, and still came up with the world’s simplest word salad.

“… Huh?”

Words were just not going to get through to him, so Ritsuko acted. She stepped close to Shinji’s left side, her breasts against his shoulder as she rested her left hand on his stomach just above the belt of his yukata. Freezing up, Shinji looked up at Ritsuko, but she evaded his gaze and brought her lips to his ear.

“Let me relieve you,” she whispered in a soft and low voice that sent a pleasurable shudder through his body, reawakening what had been a flagging erection into full hardness.

She stayed close to him, pressing her breasts more firmly against him as she slipped her hand into his yukata and down his shorts to grasp his erect cock. The gasp he let out was cute, Ritsuko had to resist kissing him on the cheek for it as she pulled his cock from his boxers and got a proper look at it.

 _“Above average!”_ The observation of course came with the caveat that while Ritsuko had seen him naked on numerous occasions, she hadn’t seen him aroused. She couldn’t in good faith attribute this to the treatment. Could she?

Shinji couldn’t believe this was happening, as he stared down at Doctor Akagi’s fingers lightly tracing up and down his shaft. When she lightly squeezed at the top to pull his foreskin back, he let out a sharp sigh and shivered.

Precum was already starting to leak from him, covering Ritsuko’s fingertips as she slid her fingers up and down the head. He let out a soft moan, and leaned against the woman as he rested one hand on her hip to steady himself.

“Doctor… you… ah…!” He moaned as she began to pump his shaft in earnest, her hand gliding up and down his cock, and steadily building his pleasure upward.

“Don’t worry about anything else… just focus on giving me my sample,” she purred in his ear. She looked down at his cock, now proudly rigid, flushed with color, and gleaming from the copious pre-turned-lube she was smearing all over it from base to tip.

Shinji nodded quickly, and Ritsuko’s nose and lips brushed against his ear. “Mmhm…!”

Her free hand, with a bit of maneuvering, managed to unscrew the top of the sample cup, and she caught it between her dexterous fingers and the side of the cup. The hand stroking him never missed a beat, which a very impressed Shinji would’ve commented on if he wasn’t squirming in pleasure, his hips rocking against her pumping.

 _“There’s so much pre-ejaculate,”_ Ritsuko realized as more of the pearly liquid coated her hand. At this point, he easily had shot more precum than his last sperm sample produced.

“Are you close already?” She asked him, her lips so close to his ear that the temptation to trace the outer edge of it with her tongue to tease him briefly flashed through her mind.

Still panting, he answered. “Y-yes… I just need a little more…”

He was getting closer to the edge much faster than he’d ever by himself. The daintiness of her hand and fingers, the divine twist of her wrist, the way her soft body was pressed against him. It was such an intoxicating sensory immersion that he actually didn’t want to cum right away–he wanted it to go on for as long as he could enjoy it. He wanted to touch her back…

When she felt his hand at her hip begin to slip behind her, she didn’t discourage him. In fact she whispered in his ear. “Go ahead, don’t be shy.”

She felt his hand grope her ass desperately, and she let out a huff through her nose that was followed by a short grunt. A spike of excitement shot through her, on top of arousal that was simmering from her lascivious act. He had a strong grip for such a slender frame, and she liked a man with strong hands.

 _“Oh, that’s a dangerous thought,”_ Ritsuko noted even as she enjoyed the thrill that came with it. With a firmer grip she jerked him faster. If she let herself get carried away, the scenario could be ruined… and she’d certainly lose this sample.

Unaware of the tension playing with Ritsuko’s arousal, Shinji chose this moment to be bold. The hand squeezing her soft ass moved around to her front and disappeared inside her yukata, brushing up her thigh to go right back to where it was.

When he grabbed a handful of bare cheek and massaged it in his grip, Ritsuko momentarily regretted and delighted that she chose to wear bikini-cut panties under her yukata. She could feel Shinji’s cock throb in her hand, and his breathing became shallow gasps. She was admittedly getting into it herself in spite of her own will.

 _“This is getting hot… too hot. I can’t lose it now. Control yourself, Ritsuko,”_ she ordered herself, before she whispered in his ear in a perfect rendition of Misato’s husky tone she used to tease him.

“If it will help get you off–just imagine that I’m Mi-sa-to.”

The thought of Misato’s body pressed to him while her skillful hand pumped him off reminded Shinji immediately of the dream he had of the two of them eagerly having their way with him. With a cute and loud gasp, he jerked his hips forward. Stars and bright flashes filled his vision as his cock throbbed larger and unleashed a long stream of cum that filled the cup completely when she held it in place.

 _“What?!”_ Ritsuko was stunned to see the sample cup rapidly overflow, before Shinji’s cumming cock fired a second salvo that covered her hand and nearly made her drop it.

“Fuah! Ah! Ahhh!” Shinji was gasping passionately with each eruption. The hand eagerly groping Ritsuko became even bolder, and his probing fingers found their way under her panties to brush back and forth against her labia.

“Oh!” Ritsuko gasped, startled by his bold move, and nearly dropped the cup again as the Eva pilot slipped his other hand inside her yukata to grab at her left breast.

When he squeezed her breast, Ritsuko shut her eyes and delighted for sure in not wearing a bra. He had such strong hands! “Mm!”

It took her a moment to remember that the teen was a cellist, and a practiced one at that. Oh dear.

Opening one eye, she looked down at his still ejaculating cock, and watched in silent amazement for a dozen or so seconds as the streams became shorter and weaker. Giving him a few more pumps, she wrung the last drops out of him while he groped her in turn, making her moan audibly with him.

This was too dangerous.

She could feel his hot breath on her neck and collarbone, as his invasive hand loosened the left side of her yukata, exposing her breast completely to his half-glazed eyes. Those clumsy yet strong fingers of his other hand were still probing her wet lower lips, their tips brushing against her clitoris repeatedly while he aggressively sought her entrance.

She had what she wanted, she needed to disengage before she lost control.

“Haa… Shinji-kun, that’s enough,” she gently warned him as she reluctantly gave his cock a firmer, mildly threatening squeeze.

Shinji winced and obediently withdrew his hands, drawing them back to his sides as he nervously looked away from her.

Without stopping to readjust her disheveled yukata, Ritsuko quickly capped the sample cup and held it aloft to marvel at it. It was completely filled to the rim, and enough for two more cups was splattered all over her hand and on the toilet.

 _“My God,”_ she thought as she considered the implications of what she was looking at. It’d only been a week and a few days since she injected the retrovirus, and the changes were already this dramatic. She needed to get this under a microscope, and see what all this meant for his sperm count and quality.

“D-do you think there might be something wrong with me?” Shinji then asked.

Ritsuko looked over to him and found he was averting his eyes shyly away again. She turned to face him fully, and let the other sleeve of her yukata slip from her shoulder, completely exposing both breasts to him.

“I wouldn’t be too concerned,” she assured him as she held aloft the sample cup and swished around its contents, “Does anything burn or ache when it shouldn’t?”

Shinji shook his head, his gaze coming to rest on her breasts for a moment before he looked back up at her face.

“Then at the very least I would recommend increasing your liquid intake, and to add a few more calories to your diet,” Ritsuko offered, “If you’re producing this much regularly then you’ll need to avoid dehydration and malnutrition.”

“Um… should I masturbate less?” Shinji offered.

“Heaven’s no. You should keep your pipes clean and in working order. I would recommend masturbating at least twice a day or whatever feels good for you.”

Shinji nodded. “Should I tell Misato about this? I mean, my ejaculating not the um… _this.”_

Ritsuko smirked. “I can talk to her about this condition of yours, for you. If you like, I can even convince her to give you a hand.”

His blush came back with a vengeance, and Ritsuko once again applauded Misato for having good taste in people to tease. She had to give praise to Shinji too, for still finding Misato attractive in spite of living for so long with her.

Shinji gave a polite and grateful bow. “Thank you, Doctor Akagi, for helping me with this. It felt really good.”

“It was my pleasure. After everything you’ve done for us, you deserve a little service in return.”

Noting that his gaze was still preoccupied with her breasts, she stepped forward and hugged him against them. “Keep up your good work, Shinji, and I might give you another.”

Tensing up for a moment, Shinji sighed and nuzzled her neck, panting softly. When his arms came around her in a hug, she affectionately nuzzled him right back. This was dangerous again, but Ritsuko found that she liked the rush.

Shinji was an excellent young man and an even better test subject. Spoiling him for all his contributions to the continuation of mankind was only fair, wasn’t it? On that note, it was time to turn him loose on the party again, and to get this sample in the fridge.

_“And give myself the biggest orgasm I’ve had in years because god damn–this was hot.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as planned.


	7. After Party

**|After Party|**

Hijinks and awkwardness aside, the party turned out much better than Misato expected. When Shinji finally came back from his embarrassment overload, it was nothing to fret himself into nearly another one by cuddling and teasing him throughout the rest of the evening. Her only real complaint of course were Touji and Kensuke’s envious glares directed at Shinji… and their attempt at spying on her when she and the other ladies went to drink souchu in the hot springs after the food and fun ended.

On the bright side, she and the others were treated to the noble Aoba defeating attempts from Touji and Kensuke to spy on them. All in all, tonight was a good night!

As she laid out her blanket on the rolled out futon on the floor of their room, warm from the amount of alcohol she enjoyed, she looked over at Shinji, who was already settling into his futon. Though well outside of his comfort zone, there was no mistaking that he had an enjoyable night as well. Normally when he was anxious or uncomfortable he’d be playing his SDAT and cutting himself off from everyone, but it was still in his book bag and he was relaxed, even smiling a little bit as he settled under the covers.

“I’m glad you had a good time,” she said as she slipped under the covers and rested her head back on the pillow.

Shinji looked over at her. “It was different, and even with what happened with Lieutenant Ibuki… it was fun.”

Misato smirked a bit. Poor Maya, she would have to get her something nice, maybe hanging out a little more would do her good. “Oh you can admit that you liked seeing Maya like that. I won’t be jealous.”

It just never got boring, watching the color appear on Shinji’s cheeks. “It… it was nice. I mean… you were nice too, in your yukata. I really liked everything, actually.” He looked up at the ceiling, and Misato turned onto her side to face him. “I don’t do these kinds of things. I don’t really go to parties, much less one where I’m the guest of honor.”

He let out a happy sigh. “Everyone was so nice to me tonight.”

“Well, after what you did everyone’s glad to be alive,” Misato said, emphasizing his achievement. “That shot was one in a million and right on the deadline–pretty good for someone who was in a coma only six hours before.”

Like she had said to Ritsuko before, there was definitely something to all of this positive reinforcement. More than his not escaping to his SDAT player, he appeared less withdrawn in general and more open to talk to her about things that didn’t pertain to Eva. He also smiled more, like he was doing now. Compared to his embarrassed flustering, she didn’t know which was better.

“Thank you.” It really meant a lot to Shinji to hear her praise. He didn’t want to get in anyone’s way or feel useless to anyone, so knowing he was doing something right from people important like her or Maya or Doctor Akagi hushed that self-doubt that used to pester him before.

“I’m going to do my best from now on. I don’t want to wake up in the infirmary anymore–I want to be able to protect everyone and do it right the first time.”

Misato nodded. “You will. We’re going to have a lot more parties like this, I don’t have a doubt about that.”

Shinji blushed. “Um… okay, but maybe with less of Maya embarrassing herself in front of everyone? I feel bad for her…”

Misato laughed gently, and propped herself up on her elbow as she looked upon Shinji.

“I promise the next strip-tease you get will be on purpose,” she purred with a lustful gaze.

She was teasing him again, but after a night like this–where the most unexpected things kept happening but they were all good–Shinji was hit on some inspiration. He’d been teased by Misato enough to know how this went, so with a long night of good memories behind him, he chose to stick up for himself and throw her game back at her.

“Can it be from you?”

Misato almost sputtered in surprise. Had Shinji, cute, easy to tease Shinji decided to flirt back at her? How precious!

“Not knocking Maya’s knockers, but you should know by now that I have a lot more to offer than her,” she retorted as she sat up properly on her futon and emphasized her bust.

Shinji certainly knew, she’d all but flashed him enough in their time together. Still, he wanted to beat Misato at her own game, and her moment of hesitation convinced him that he could.

He sat up, and then looked away from her with the humble beginnings of a teasing smile. “I don’t know about that. I’ve seen a lot of them, but I haven’t seen all of them.”

Misato grinned and took her free hand to play with the fabric of her yukata, pulling it open to reveal a bit of her collarbone and chest. He was going to commit to this little game of chicken! “Want to see?”

Shinji didn’t shrink from the offer. “Yes.”

She quite honestly didn’t expect to lose to Shinji so soon. Perhaps tonight’s wild ride put a little bit of hair on his chest, or maybe his perverted friends had rubbed off on him (that did not mean to sound like it did in her head). Or maybe it was the half bottle of souchu she drank. Whatever the cause, she was now impressed and proud of him for nutting up and being assertive.

“You _really_ want to see?” She whispered as she caught two fingers under her yukata and tugged it just a bit more.

Shinji turned over to face her, wondering for a moment if she was confirming this was her offering him a chance to back out. In the face of that, he put the crosshairs on the target and pulled the trigger.

“You offered.”

It was Misato’s turn to blush, but damn if she wasn’t going to reward Shinji for standing up to her. Running her fingers down the inside of her yukata, she pulled the fabric back, exposing more of her breast to Shinji until all of her breast–nipple and all–was exposed to the air conditioned darkness for Shinji to see.

As she watched his eyes grow larger, she slipped her hand beneath the underside and hefted it up slightly to give a provocative squeeze. “Like it?”

Shinji just swallowed, effectively silenced. Satisfied with his deer in the headlights expression, she sat up and ran her hand to the other side of her yukata, exposing her other breast and cupped both large mounds to make them jiggle. His expression pebbled her areola, its intensity sent a bit of heat through her.

His eyes never left her, and after the long, still silence, he slowly sat up and–without protest from her–he scooted closer.

Crossing the distance between them and almost climbing onto her futon, Shinji lifted his hand, his eyes finding hers. Misato felt her heart pounding in her ears as his hand reached for her exposed breasts. Shinji’s hand shook just a bit, in the final centimeters, but a determined look appeared in his eyes. A look that sent her heart fluttering as his fingers gently landed on her breast.

Misato sucked in a breath as his warm hand touched her, and licked her lips when he squeezed. The heat seemed to go right from her nipple to her very core, a shock like lightning, and she bit her lower lip. She looked into his eyes, watching him, daring him to go further.

She couldn’t speak the words. Maybe she didn’t have to, as his other hand slowly crossed the gap between them. His fingers brushed over the other side of her yukata before they found her other breast, she couldn’t hold back a soft gasp at the sensation as he held both in his hands with a disbelieving yet reverent look on his face.

Shinji squeezed both of her breasts, and now Misato couldn’t hold back a low moan from the sensations roiling through her. Hearing her, he looked up at her, searching for some kind of permission or denial. Receiving neither, he looked back down at her breasts… before he dipped his head down and closed his mouth over her right nipple, giving it a long suck.

Misato gasped and sucked in a breath as Shinji’s lips pulled at her sensitive skin, and his tongue instinctively lapped against the firmed nipple. This needed to stop, she recognized, but she wasn’t sure what she was going to say, if there was any going back. Or if she was going to tell him to keep going. Or if she was just going to kiss him and damn the half-hearted rationalizations rolling through her head.

Misato didn’t get the chance to find out though, as her phone went off with a loud, digital scream in the dark room. It broke whatever spell had been holding Shinji’s confidence up, because he pulled back and tucked his hands in his own yukata like they were on fire. She pulled her robe closed, eyes darting around as though someone could see them, before she got herself under control and answered the call.

“Major Katsuragi,” she greeted in a steady tone.

“It’s me,” Ritsuko greeted after taking a quick breath to steady what sounded like panting. “I just received an email from the commander.”

“He didn’t find out about our little get together, did he?” Misato had every reason to be concerned about that–Gendo hated fun after all.

“No, but next week you and I are going to Old Tokyo to watch some corporate running dogs overcompensate.” In her room Ritsuko said as she sat at the end of a futon and over a low table, where she was looking down into a microscope with a sample of Shinji’s cum that she’d prepared quickly and discreetly for examination–what with Maya sharing a room with her.

Misato grumbled, though she wasn’t sure if she was relieved or pissed off that they were interrupted. “Aw man, those also-rans still don’t get what we’re up against, do they?”

She looked over to Shinji, who was lying with his back to her now. Damn it.

“I’d be more concerned about our suspected security breach than anything they’re actually concocting.” Ritsuko took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

“Security breach?” Misato asked.

As Ritsuko looked into the microscope, she was amazed at what she could see. Compared to the specimens she checked at Shinji’s last physical, both the quality and quantity of his sperm were showing a massive improvement. There were no signs of lazy swimmers, and there were more than she could reliably count!

“Yes, we’re also going to confirm if they’ve acquired classified information on the Evangelions, so we can plug any leaks back at HQ.”

These were healthy sperm, healthier than any of the other specimens she’d seen among those analyzed by her own eyes and the MAGI. There were just. So. Much!

“Well if it’s Nerv official business it’s not like I have a choice,” Misato griped, and Ritsuko let out a short gasp. “Uh… you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just in a very good mood right now,” Ritsuko assured her. “How is Shinji, did he fall asleep all right?”

“Yeah, he’s in bed,” Misato quickly answered. “He had a lot of fun this evening, he told me as much.”

“Good, the happier he is, the better he’ll do for all of us,” Ritsuko said.

Misato was in full agreement. “He’s a good kid. I wish his father could see that.”

“The Commander is a man who will never appreciate what he has, only what he can’t have.” But honestly, Gendo was the last thing Ritsuko wanted to talk about, especially right now. “If he’s not going to do it, then you will be there for him. You took him in of your own accord, and how well he does in the future is going to depend on how you tend to him.”

“I know.”

“On the bright side? You’re so much better for him than anyone else. You two are a good fit.” Ritsuko said before she stiffened. “Mm!”

“I would ask if this was a bad time, but you called me,” Misato pointed out. “Thanks though.”

Ritsuko chuckled. “I’m in a very good mood and work isn’t going to get my spirits down.”

Especially since she just had proof that her science experiment was showing signs of working.

“Agreed,” Misato said, “Well, thanks for the heads up. I’ll go in after I drop the boys off and you can give me the whole brief there.”

“Save it for Monday,” Ritsuko insisted, “Unless an Angel appears, you have time off too.”

Misato chuckled. “Oh you’re too kind, night.”

“Night.” Ritsuko ended the call and looked at the microscope. Everything went exactly according to the scenario, and Shinji and Misato were moving closer together. One more gentle push and she could start seeing what Shinji could really do.

And maybe Misato would get a cure for her own lonely issues in the process.

“Mm…” She hummed softly, and looked down at Maya’s mussed up brown hair. She couldn’t see much of her face, as the lower half of it was burrowing diligently against her soaked snatch as she ate her out with a fanatical reverence.

The tech, after fleeing in embarrassment, had crawled into another dish of souchu and was happily buzzed again by the time Ritsuko returned to the bedroom. In fact the poor thing was so out of it she didn’t have as many questions about the scientific equipment that Ritsuko had brought with her as she had about Ritsuko sitting on her face while she worked.

After her exciting sample collection, there was no reason for Ritsuko to say no to her submissive and eager-to-please kouhai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what a night~!


	8. A Pair

**|A Pair|**

On Tuesday morning Shinji woke up to the smell of food, which he found unusual but not unwelcome. Rising from bed, he looked over at the clock at his bedside and saw that it was still a few minutes before his alarm would go off. The rustling of plastic bags and containers gave away the source of the aroma, and he couldn’t help but smile a little bit. It was Misato’s turn to cook breakfast, but she was currently in the process of cheating.

Though was it cheating if Misato still had to expend the effort of waking up, getting dressed, going to find a takeout place open this early, and then bring it back?

Getting out of bed, Shinji quietly went to the kitchen and found a nice spread of western-style breakfast items. Scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, and sausages in addition to yogurt parfaits were all arranged on serving plates rather than the containers Misato brought them home in. Shinji looked over towards the garbage can and found Misato in the middle of tossing the last container away, while chuckling at how slick she thought she was.

The question now was did Shinji let Misato have this one, or did he have a little fun at her expense? The answer was a no-brainer.

Having crammed the last container in the garbage, Misato turned to go wash her hands and call Shinji in for breakfast, when she saw him sitting at his spot at the breakfast table, smiling at her like he was saying “Thought you were slick, huh?”

“Ah, good morning Shinji, I made…” When his eyebrows rose, Misato gave up. “… Bought breakfast, fine jeez you can’t let me have this, huh?”

“I’m just happy you got up early enough to _get_ breakfast.” Shinji.

Misato rolled her eyes and made for the kitchen sink. “Well, it’s my turn and I owe for… three… five… nine days of breakfast duty? Besides, a parent-teacher conference, right? I would have to be up for that anyway.”

Shinji was actually surprised Misato remembered that. “Oh, well thanks. Are you fine with going…?”

Misato was in the middle of scrubbing her hands. “Of course I am. I’m the closest thing to a parental figure that you have… since your Dad is literally glued in that chair of his.”

Rinsing them off, she dried her hands and went over to her seat. “So I’ll be happy to yell at some teachers if they’re giving you any trouble.”

Fortunately for them none were, Shinji noted to himself.

“And yell at you if you’re giving them any trouble,” Misato warned.

“I’m not causing any trouble.”

“Yeah sure,” Misato taunted, “You’re all cute and quiet here at home but I bet you skip class and smoke in the boy’s room the moment you set foot in school.”

 _“Or feel all over my guardian’s breasts,”_ Shinji wanted to say, but he blushed and kept it to himself. What happened then was like a dream, one that kept him company during the last few days alongside Ritsuko’s handjob and Maya’s accidental flash.

Misato laughed. “Ah relax, I know you’re one of the good kids. I should know because Section Two tells me all the time.”

Shinji grimaced, remembering those intimidating men in suits from when he first ran away. “Are those guys still following me around?”

“They have to, it’s their job,” Misato pointed out, “You are literally the most important man on the planet right now. If something happened to you, we’d all be dead.”

Shinji focused a bit more on his plate, and began to eat. “I still don’t like them, every time I see them they’re giving me weird looks… like I’m less than nothing to them.”

Misato didn’t know that. “Is that a fact? Well if any of them start harassing you, let me know and I’ll make ‘em go away.”

Looks like not everyone got the memo that it was better to be nice to Shinji than cold and indifferent. Now that she thought about it, maybe people who didn’t think of the pilots as parts of weapons to use and discard like the Commander did would be a better fit on the security staff. She was going to float that idea by Ritsuko during the trip tomorrow; she’d probably be down for it with how she seemed to rediscover her own basic humanity in the last week.

On that important note, she had a humane idea of her own. “You know what? Why don’t I drive you to school today so you don’t have to worry about those bums for today at least.”

Shinji brightened. “That would be nice, actually.”

He could use a break from Touji and Kensuke.

Misato beamed. “Great, let’s finish up breakfast and get out of here ASAP.”

She could use a break from Touji and Kensuke, too.

Breakfast was completed in short order, with Shinji collecting the plates. His hand brushed against hers, and he looked up at her. Shinji took a deep breath and pressed his hand a bit firmer to hers, before taking the last plate and removing all of it himself to the sink.

As she watched him clean up, Misato remembered Shinji’s being all over her breasts that night, and let out an inaudible sigh. It’d been a while since a man touched her like that, with such eagerness and excitement. And he had such strong hands, too. It was a weakness she shared and bonded with Ritsuko over.

Of course, these sorts of feelings were dangerous to have. Buttering up Shinji was one thing, but this had already crossed a couple lines.

She wanted him to touch her again, but she knew there’d be trouble if she let him.

Not even from Ritsuko or even the Commander–the biggest threat was from Misato herself. Once she had feelings for someone, they got strong fast and they held on tight until someone got scared.

Kaji, the short and non-committed flings she had after, they all stank of that particular failure. It wasn’t her fault she was so… needy.

An annoyed huff left her nostrils, as if she were offended by her own internal thought train. Shinji deserved better than a needy woman who was in her 30s. Someone nice like Maya, or fiery like Asuka (but lacking her smorgasbord of issues).

Misato was just a desperate, needy woman.

As he washed the dishes, Shinji wondered if Misato realized how intensely she was staring at him. He correctly wondered if she was thinking about what they did, but his usual anxieties were flaring up. Was she upset about what happened? If she was, was she ever going to say anything about it? Was she waiting for him to apologize?

Her gaze felt hotter on his back the more he over-thought it, and the fact that Misato just moments before offered to spend time driving him to school slipped his mind as paranoid thoughts multiplied out of control.

Suddenly Pen-Pen, struck with a righteous fury, jabbed him in the thigh just above his knee with his beak.

“Ow! Pen-Pen!” He yelped before he was jabbed again. “Ow!”

“Pen-Pen!” Misato shouted, knocked from her own ruinous thoughts, but went ignored.

Shinji staggered back and Pen-Pen lunged, striking a vengeful third blow on his leg. The collision caused Shinji to fall onto his butt, leaving Pen-Pen free to size up his ultimate target–the loins of the Third Child that got him in trouble.

Before he could pounce again, however, Misato scooped him up and held him helplessly off the floor. “You are in so much trouble, Mister!”

Rather than contrition, Pen-Pen squawked in triumph, with the wrong-doer brought low before him.

“What’s gotten into you?!” Misato demanded.

Shinji quickly raised his hand. “Don’t be mad at him… I know what I did…”

He didn’t think Pen-Pen would seek revenge, but maybe owning up to it would get him out of the igloo with him.

To Misato’s bemusement, Pen-Pen calmed down and gave Shinji a much less hostile look. It wasn’t much of an apology, but he would accept it in all of his Eudyptian magnanimity.

Misato carried the non-resisting penguin to his chambers. “You’re still spending the rest of the day in your room, Mister, and no beer for two days!”

Shutting and locking the cage/fridge with her pet secured inside, Misato returned to Shinji and knelt beside him. “Are you bleeding?”

She pushed up the leg of his boxers, her hand resting on his leg. As Shinji shook his head no, she found a few marks, but nothing serious.

“It just stings,” he quietly answered.

Misato huffed in relief, before she gave Shinji a coy look. “So what did you do to deserve that one?”

Shinji blushed, for a multitude of reasons. “Um… I stepped on him the other day.”

“That would do it. Be more careful. If I hadn’t been here, he would’ve gotten that nut shot in.” Misato’s tone fell an octave as she spoke, and Shinji’s blush darkened when her hand rubbed his inner thigh in an oval-shape, the outside edge of her hand teasing further up his thigh… further than he expected her to go.

Pen-Pen’s rude little assault had panicked her, but with no lasting harm done she was more relieved than she thought she’d be. Being left bloody because of a penguin was cause for alarm and so she should be just happy he was unhurt. However, as she stroked his thigh and watched him flush up, she was feeling that rush from after the party again… the tightening tension between Misato the Consummate Professional and Misato the Needy Woman.

And the woman was winning.

Shinji stared at Misato’s hand as she went from a light touch to a firmer squeeze, and slid her hand high enough to catch just a peek at Pen-Pen’s intended target. The paranoid self-doubt that had been poisoning him before Pen-Pen attacked suffered a swift blow to the proverbial gut and a chop to the back of its figurative neck when he looked back up at her face and found her smiling warmly at him.

It was the same smile she had when she let him feel up her breasts.

“Misato…” He sighed as he sprang a tent quickly in his boxers. It only grew when she decisively slipped her hand higher, leaving his thigh to cup his balls and massage them in her palm.

“Fair is fair, isn’t it?” Misato asked as his sigh turned into a moan. Looking down, she raised her eyebrows at the size of the erection tenting his boxers, and tilted her head to one side as she measured it with her eyes.

 _“Hold on…”_ She thought when she realized something was off.

She’d seen him naked before, and there was honestly nothing to write home about even taking into account being terrorized by an angry penguin–which would shrivel anyone’s genitals. Now she was staring at an erection that was already half as big as her first boyfriend and growing.

And while she would happily call Ryoji Kaji many hurtful things, under-equipped was definitely not one of them.

Misato pulled down Shinji’s boxers and was greeted by a cock that sprang proudly erect with foreskin mostly retracted and a clear, whitish dollop of pre-ejaculate forming at the tip.

Shinji was as surprised by Misato just whipping out his dick as he was by how it’d somehow gotten larger than when he first noticed a difference in size. It had to be almost eighteen centimeters, maybe even more, and it was thick! If it was this intimidating to him, he could only imagine how much it repulsed her!

He couldn’t be more wrong.

Shinji didn’t know, and she would never admit it to anyone, but Misato Katsuragi liked her men well-hung and couldn’t really enjoy it otherwise–which is why she got on so well with Kaji to start with.

Subconsciously she licked her lips as she stared, her mouth watering from a well-trained habit. She could be downright ravenous when a dick she liked was presented to her… and she was short on reasons to hate the one she was looking at.

She righted her head, gaze locked on the pulsing hard-on for a long time, before lifting her gaze to Shinji’s face. He was watching her, his face red and his lips parted from his aroused panting.

His expression said it all: he was turned on like crazy, his body shuddering slightly in anticipation, and she was feeling it too. He was all but begging her to touch him, and as she took in the whole package that was Shinji Ikari and everything that happened between them since that first hug he gave her? She wanted to touch him. Badly.

When her hand moved up from his balls to grasp the base of his shaft, it was like electricity shot through both of them. Without words, she pumped his shaft from base to tip, looking back and forth between his impressive cock and his red face to take in the odd dissonance between something so formidable to behold and endearingly cute.

Misato moved closer to Shinji, her hand not leaving her exciting task, and almost the moment she was in reach, his hand came up and grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing it through her white spaghetti string top and drawing a low, appreciative moan from her. It encouraged her to lean into his hand, before their faces were only centimeters from one another–close enough for their short, heated breaths to mingle.

“Shinji…” She whispered just loud enough to hear him, because if she opened her mouth any more it was either going to cover his or go straight down his cock. She wanted his permission first, she wanted for him to want this as much as she did.

“Misato.” Shinji’s gaze was locked on her lips, which she eagerly licked in anticipation after she said his name. The hunger there even he could recognize, and he was just as starved. This was really happening, this wasn’t a dream.

The doorbell ringing then was like a spear of ice through both of them, colder and more jarring than any angel alarm. The familiar pounding knocking on the door that they both long recognized as Touji’s dumped ice water on top of that. They’d spent too long on the precipice and lost track of time; Shinji’s friends had come to walk with him to school.

Shinji just gasped out in frustration, and Misato hung her head in defeat as the consummate professional rallied against the needy woman and stuffed her back into the lustful pit she belonged.

“You need to get ready for school.”

Shinji was reconsidering his friendships now. He didn’t mean it and would cool off later, but even after that he was pretty sure he was going to stay at Kensuke’s house overnight tonight and tomorrow while Misato was away, rather than Touji as previously agreed upon.

As both quickly went their separate ways, Shinji to school, and Misato to Shinji’s Parent/Teacher Conference and then to work, both resigned themselves to two very long days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touji, Kensuke, my dudes... most uncool.


	9. At The Foot Of A Giant

**|At the Foot of a Giant|**

From its conception, the giant robot known as the Jet Alone was a scam.

As a weapon system concept, as a possible alternative to the Evangelion series, and as a counter to the Angels it was functionally useless. Japan Heavy Chemical Industries was not seriously looking to replace or even complement the Evas, they were just looking for that sweet, succulent UN budget money. Everyone in the room of the banquet that was the Jet Alone’s debut party knew this–except for Misato Katsuragi, who couldn’t care less if she did. Right now she was completely checked out while listening to Shiro Tokita, the head of the JA program, figuratively suck his own dick on stage as Ritsuko asked him some entirely valid questions.

“During the briefing we received earlier, this unit is equipped with a nuclear reactor, is that correct?”

“Yes, it’s one of the Jet Alone’s most distinguished features, allowing 150 days of operation without interruption,” Tokita replied like he wasn’t at all thinking about the consequences of such a thing.

 _“Blah, blah nuclear power, blah, blah totally autonomous, blah, blah I enjoy getting fisted up my gaping ass…”_ Misato internally derided as Tokita boasted about capabilities that were entirely useless against the unconventional weapons of the Angels. She honest-to-God could not believe that they traveled to Old Tokyo for this. She could’ve been doing a dozen other more important things right now.

“From a safety standard isn’t that a dangerous thing to have in a machine designed for hand-to-hand combat with the enemy?” Ritsuko’s question was in fact a length of rope she offered Tokita to hang himself with.

It wasn’t even capable of standing up to conventional weapons. A squadron of VTOLs could shred that tin can on legs in minutes, an Angel would kill it before the Jet Alone even took its first step towards one.

“Better than a weapon that cannot operate for more than five minutes,” Tokita replied, fashioning the rope into a noose.

Ritsuko wished it weren’t this easy, but here they were. Small-minded men who loved to hear themselves talk were _so boring._ “The fact that it’s remote controlled is another issue, in an emergency situation can you expect to rely on remotely controlling such a machine?”

Tokita-san was making sure the noose fit around his neck tightly as it were, as he dropped a bit more knowledge on the room. “Our control system is more humane, it doesn’t cause mental stress and instability on the operator.”

And there was one hole to plug, Ritsuko made a mental note of that.

“Cut it out, this is childish.” Misato wanted to be at home, resolving the current crisis brewing in her head and causing a mess between her legs.

Shinji. If she waited any longer to waffle on what happened yesterday morning, when she got home the first thing she was going to do was running tackle him into her bed. The Professional in her was buzzing loudly in her ear, telling her that keeping a distance from Shinji was better in the long run because feelings were messy and she was _the worst_ at relationships. Going after Shinji because he was super cute and had a big dick? Oh, that was her being _the worst at it._

“It’s better to manually control a machine rather than trusting it all to a computer,” Ritsuko warned.

“It’s still safer than your system, which can allow such a dangerous weapon to go wild.” Tokita’s insufferable smirk as he held up a document reading top secret pulled Misato away from her more important internal debate. On the screen behind him, grainy images of Unit-01 losing its mind against Sachiel appeared.

Ritsuko stared at the screen, recognizing the corruption caused by gleaning images off security cameras. Hacked feeds were never good looking unless the security was utter trash. _“These cheeky bastards.”_

“Why would anyone rely on a weapon that can fly off the handle like a hysterical woman?” Tokita asked before he shrugged his shoulders in an exaggerated way. “It’s utter nonsense.”

It was about then as the rest of the room broke into laughter, that Misato became acutely aware that she and Ritsuko were pretty much in the center of the room and easy to single out.

She palmed her face and groaned. _“Oh great, they gave us the best seat on the house on purpose.”_

Ritsuko pulled into a small smirk despite herself. That was a hell of a knot Tokita-san tied up. At the very least, the hacked feed meant that there weren’t actual leaks at Nerv… for the moment. Section 2 would be paying the Jet Alone project managers visits soon enough to make sure.

Now it was just about giving him a big enough crow to eat. “Our technology and pilots are more than enough to control such a situation.”

Tokita now seemed surprised. “Do you really think that science and your worthless pilots are enough to control those monsters? Are you serious?”

Ritsuko was resolute. “I’m absolutely serious.”

Misato was now invested in this conversation. Not because of the shots at Nerv or even Eva, but the shot that was aimed at the most important component of all. How dare this smug jackass take a shot at Shinji, when he’s killed three Angels in spite of the worst odds thrown at him?

“Because of your unreliable pilot and the system that straps him into that monster, you allowed that berserker to run wild. Because of _that,_ the United Nations is forced to supplement your huge budget, and now twenty thousand people are starving.”

Tokita placed his hands on the podium he stood upon, and leaned forward a bit, to look down on Ritsuko with extra contempt. “I envy you; Nerv’s extra-legal protections allow it to shirk the responsibility for your failures and cost-overruns.”

Ritsuko tightened her grip on the microphone she used to address Tokita and the audience, as her smirk grew into something menacing. “You _should_ envy us. Nerv and the Evangelions are the only ones who can stop these monsters, and in spite of our shortcomings we’ve justified our expenses by killing _three_ of them–including a completely unwinnable scenario outside of the Evaneglion’s designed capabilities.”

Misato looked over towards Ritsuko, wondering where this sudden fire flared up from.

“Our science is why you all are alive right now. You may not like that we put our pilots through the mental and physical wringer, you may not like that people are starving because the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the vulnerable, and you may not like we get away with the things you wish you could… but you would like being dead even less.”

Tokita, taken aback by the calm yet fiery response, attempted to open his mouth to retort–he didn’t expect Ritsuko to _own_ Project-E’s shortcomings and turn it around into the perfect sell!

Nonetheless, he was denied a chance to speak as Ritsuko cut him off. “In all honesty, I refuse to waste anymore of my precious time with parasites who build a glorified speed bump just for a shot at _my_ action. If you have anything more to say, direct your words to someone small enough to hear you from where you stand at my feet.”

With that, Ritsuko held out the microphone and dropped it to the floor at her feet, and Misato’s jaw fell to the table in the silence that followed.

“Oh shit,” Misato said as Ritsuko turned and _sashayed_ out of the banquet with her head held high. Getting up and following, Misato happily raised a middle finger to the gobsmacked Tokita, unable to hide her own grin. It was just like college again, except they had the extra-legal authority to not face any real repercussions for their crass behavior!

Leaving the room and making a bee-line straight for the locker room where they were sure to spend the rest of the presentation, Misato caught up with Ritsuko, who was already lighting up a cigarette and patted her on the shoulder. “You know they’re going to throw us out, right?”

Ritsuko blew out some smoke. “Good, I don’t want to be here when everything goes bad.”

Misato raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean having the cyber security of a wet paper bag means that anyone malicious enough could hack into Jet Alone and make it do whatever they wanted it to,” Ritsuko whispered back out the corner of her mouth.

Misato stared at Ritsuko, and nodded before leaning close. “I want in.”

Oh, were they in college again? Ritsuko hoped so. “What did you have in mind?”

“We’re not the only ones with pride to defend.”

Puzzling for only an instant over her meaning, Ritsuko figured it out and smiled. “… Well, there is a weapon I wanted to test on Unit-01, but field testing it against the Angels was considered out of the question.”

A menacing air followed the chuckling women as they went into the room set aside for them, and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They laughed, but she'll show them. SHE'LL SHOW ALL OF THEM!


	10. Hedgehogs Make Fine Pets

**|Hedgehogs Make Fine Pets|**

Since yesterday, Shinji was having some issues–and not the ones he was normally acquainted with. The first one being that he was now consciously aware that puberty had finally kicked in and it had gone either horribly wrong or horribly, horribly right. On one hand, he was now packing a much larger penis than since he last measured it and it had gotten Misato’s attention in the _best_ way.

On the other hand, all the hair that was not on his head had completely fallen off his body. Not even the light hairs on his arms and legs survived the epilation. It left his skin super smooth and sensitive–which lent to the other problem he was aware of since he trudged out of the apartment with Kensuke and Touji: The near uncontrollable arousal.

The interruption of his and his guardian’s intimate moment had been bad enough, but the erection was stubborn in going away and came back with a roaring vengeance at the slightest stimulation. Stimulation was easy as it turned out, because now that Shinji was devolving into a hormone-driven animal, he was becoming acutely aware that nearly every girl in his class was attractive. From the strict and orderly class representative Horaki to the exotic and alluring Ayanami–they were all good-looking!

Which was all well and good, teenage boys were supposed to ogle girls. That’s what most of his male classmates did! Shinji however was not good at anything involving social situations, much less perverted pastimes that required a degree of subtlety and discretion that the likes of Touji and Kensuke (experts in the field far as he knew) already lacked.

Therefore and thus, throughout yesterday, he’d been caught more than once staring at the other girls in class because he was more focused on willing down his erection as primal thoughts of vigorously applying it to any of them pounded on the door of his psyche.

It was embarrassing, meeting eyes with the girls who definitely caught him, prompting him to rapidly look out the window. This only allowed his gaze to fall upon Ayanami–who paid his staring no mind–which made his erection come roaring back. It prompted him to avert his eyes again to calm down, and the vicious cycle began again when his wandering gaze settled on another girl he didn’t realize was cute until today.

_“Every girl in school probably thinks I’m a giant pervert now,”_ Shinji lamented as he approached his locker following a long morning of evasive looks and hushed giggles from female classmates. At the very least it was lunch time, which meant he could disappear to the roof or to the trees that surrounded the property and listen to his SDAT on low.

He didn’t feel like hanging out with Touji and Kensuke either. Kensuke was on a tear about a new camera he’d gotten, while Touji… he was just being weird about the whole party. Usually their conversations made their way towards Misato eventually, but now Maya was showing up as a destination or two. It was a little annoying.

Yes, Shinji was content on being alone and ostracized for being a weird pervert, but Shinji forgot something important. As he reached his locker, he noticed a piece of paper was sticking out of one of the vents. Curious, he pulled it out, and two more hastily stuffed in envelopes were pulled out with it.

“… Huh?” Shinji said aloud as he opened the first one.

_Hello Ikari-kun! If you’d like to have lunch with me don’t be afraid to ask!_

_Signed,_

_Shimakaze_

Shinji stared at the letter, baffled. He knew of a Shimakaze, a hyperactive girl who had been among the girls who first asked if he was an Eva pilot. They hadn’t interacted much after that impromptu press conference, but Shinji’s wandering gaze discovered that in addition to being cute, she wore black, high hip underwear.

He looked at the next letter.

_Shinji-chan, if you’re interested just say so! You don’t have to just look!_

_Mogami_

Mogami was a tomboy who sat to his right. A nice girl and another of the clique who called him out. Shinji was having difficulty understanding it but that was because he forgot: He was an Eva pilot–the closest thing to a superhero anyone in his class had seen.

If he was looking at any girl in class they noticed– _and they liked it!_

The last letter he opened came with an additional photograph, that fell face down onto the floor. He was stuck on the content of the letter.

_Shinji-chan, here’s a picture of what I am wearing today. Thank you for all you do._

_Signed,_

_Unryuu, Class 3-4 <3_

Shinji knelt down and turned over the photo. He was treated to a neck-down selfie of a healthy girl from a few classrooms over showing off the lacy white and teal underwear she was wearing under her school uniform.

_“What the hell?”_ Shinji wondered after swiftly putting away the provocative photo safe in his book bag. Girls in other classes had noticed him?! Had he even interacted with girls from other classes for them to notice?!

He opened his locker, and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. His locker was stuffed with over a dozen letters. _“WHAT THE HELL?!”_

“Hey, Shinji,” Kensuke called out moments later, as he came into the locker area, “You coming to lunch or not?”

Shinji, who had finished putting away the last letter, almost broke his neck turning his head to Kensuke. “Ah… I’m not f-feeling too well, I’m going to the infirmary…”

Kensuke, respectful of Shinji’s reclusive nature, nodded. “All right, see you later. I’ll let Touji know.”

Rather than go to the infirmary as claimed, Shinji went straight to the roof to escape any friends or would-be admirers. With the door closed and propped shut, Shinji began reading through the letters one by one, and regretted doing so.

All of them were from girls in his class, and all of them were signals of interest in Shinji. Some were modest and tame confessions, but a number were from girls in other classes and some came with either a picture of them in underwear or a swimsuit, and accompanied with suggestions of what they could do after Shinji removed them.

_“Flight 23, you have been granted clearance through Tokyo-3 airspace.”_

“All of a sudden, people are interested in me,” he said as he leaned on the railing and looked up at the clear sky.

_“Upon reaching the requested drop point proceed to vector 230 and depart Tokyo-3 airspace.”_

_“Understood.”_

When he first started piloting Eva, he’d been treated like a leper, even Misato kept her distance. Since the 5th Angel, though, everyone was praising him for his good work and surviving the ordeal. The party especially had more affection and enjoyable contact than he’d ever known in his life… especially from Dr. Akagi and Misato.

_“Dropping in 3… 2… 1… payload away.”_

_“Copy that Flight 22, we have confirmation of drop and… an open chute.”_

“It’s nice,” Shinji decided, “I can get used to… to everyone liking me.”

What he wasn’t so sure about was–again–the inextinguishable fire burning in his belly and the erection that was now straining against his trousers.

“Oh come on!” He shouted at his dick.

Looking up at the sky, he sighed and hoped Misato came directly home from Old Tokyo. Maybe they could continue from where they left off, maybe they could do more…

His potentially pants staining thoughts of what more entailed were rudely interrupted by the rustling of fabric and some very alarmed shouting.

“Move! Move! Get out of the way!”

While Shinji had good reflexes in the Eva, out of them he was lacking as he looked up and saw a girl in the school’s uniform, but with the added aesthetic of dark leggings clearly held up by garters that matched her panties struggle to slow her descent via parachute. He was still watching her when she collided bodily into him and both were dragged halfway across the roof by the chute until it tangled on the school’s aerials.

“Ow.” Shinji moaned as he lay under the young woman. His chest hurt, for the second time in a week he’d taken a direct hit to it. Unpleasant.

For the _third_ time this week, however, his face was pressed between a pair of large breasts. Very pleasant.

He was going to buy a lottery ticket right after school. This was getting ridiculous.

The mysterious skydiver sat up, depositing herself upon his lap and straddling him. The young woman beheld Shinji with some curiosity after she looked around. “This is Tokyo-3 Municipal High School, right?”

Shinji nodded. “Yes, but… who are you?”

She smiled. “I am the Illustrious Mari Makinami! I’m a student here like you, but since you’re definitely new to this school… you can call me Makinami- _senpai.”_

She made an inquisitive hum as she examined Shinji. She’d not seen such a cute boy at school before that big what-to-do started, even his scent was different–an enjoyable smell that she couldn’t quite put her nose on.

As Shinji stared up at her, she reached up and adjusted her glasses, before leaning close to him and sniffing his face. Her nearness, softness, and the fact she was sitting on his crotch did him no favors–he was hard in an instant. Harder still when she settled atop him, her breasts pressing into his chest.

“Uh…?”

“You smell nice. I can’t put my finger on it… but it’s exciting.”

It became even more exciting when she felt a hardness press up against her, and she let out a gasp. She wriggled her hips as Shinji tensed up beneath her, his hips pushing up of their own volition despite his willing them not to. “Oh? You’re a bit quiet, but fairly honest, huh?”

She ground against his hardness, but found she had quite a bit to get her grind on. Blinking in surprise, she sat up, pressing herself fully down onto his erection, and went wide-eyed when she could feel how big it was.

The attractive young woman rocked herself back and forth, grinding deliciously upon Shinji, and he let out a gasp when she leaned down, bringing her face close to his. There was a wild, lustful look to her eyes as she sized him up–not unlike Misato’s own captivated stare yesterday morning but with a hint of something off.

Mari was liking this exciting, mysterious boy she fell on. He was cute, he smelled good, and he was hung like a pack animal. She had to find out who this treasure was.

“What’s your name?” She asked as she breathed in his alluring scent.

“Sh… Shinji Ikari,” Shinji quietly answered as he tried very hard to repress his moan. When she stirred her hips in a circle, he gave up that ghost and moaned low in his throat. “Mmm…!”

Mari licked her lips and inched her face ever closer to his, her long hair cascading forward and providing shade as it fell against the sides of his face. “Hello Shinji-kun… do you want to be friends…?”

Before she could close the distance any further, both heard the door to the stairs swing open, and both turned to see Rei Ayanami standing there.

In spite of the lascivious scene she came across, the blue-haired, red-eyed girl regarded them with indifference. She was there to do her duty after all. “Ikari-kun, we are needed.”

“Needed?” Mari asked before she was unceremoniously, yet gently pushed from atop Shinji. “Ah!”

Shinji got up. “Is it an Angel?”

“No, Captain Katsuragi requested you personally.”

Mari tilted her head a bit, some of this going over her head. “Huh? Angel? Captain?”

Shinji ignored her, in lieu for whatever Misato needed! “Let’s go!”

The two Eva pilots quickly left down the stairs, leaving a confused Mari to scratch the side of her head. A cute boy, and an equally cute girl she didn’t know about? And they were talking about weird stuff?

“Gee… what did I miss while I was out of school?” She asked aloud, before she smiled.

She’d have some fun catching up, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustrious.


	11. Venting

**|Venting|**

As Ritsuko had foretold, the Jet Alone’s cybersecurity was the equivalent of a wet paper bag. She didn’t even need to tap the raw power of the MAGI to break into the system, just a laptop and a few lines of code that a script kiddie with too much time and not enough parental supervision could find on a “1337 h4x0r” website. Which was fine by her, because it made what was already an easy plan easier.

The whole set of shenanigans was the brainchild of Commander Ikari and the paranoid electronic old men of The Committee. Japan Heavy Chemical Industry’s effort to get UN Money was not a _real_ threat to Project-E in the slightest. They were never going to replicate the AT-Field so it was a total waste of time to pretend that it could interfere with the Scenario.

But, like with the ingenious work of Dr. Johnson, The Committee wanted to keep people down because they were petty cowards who wanted nothing left to chance. The Jet Alone could’ve at least played the part of a public face for humanity’s struggle against Angel-kind, and that kind of hope would not do.

In another lifetime, Ritsuko would’ve felt sympathy for what she had done at the behest of those who sought immortality through instrumentality.

For in that lifetime, Shiro Tokita didn’t talk shit while begging to get hit.

And get hit he did, the Jet Alone–now completely out of control–was walking in the direction of the nearest populated area, with its nuclear reactor rapidly heading towards meltdown… while through its radio and loudspeakers a non-lexical vocable version of the Russian song "I am very glad, as I'm finally returning back home" sung by a man named Eduard Khil blared.

It wasn’t Ritsuko’s first choice for a song, but as she watched the giant robot gesture emphatically much like the man in the original recording did to the song while it strutted towards oblivion, she realized it was the best choice. She was certainly glad she let Misato in on the scheme.

“Still, Rick Astley? _That’s_ what you were going to go with?” Misato whispered aside to Ritsuko in the trashed control center that the Jet Alone walked through shortly after its activation went awry.

“You have to admit, it would’ve been good too. Not perfect, but good,” Ritsuko conceded.

“Jesus Christ Ritsuko, it’s the year of our lord 2018,” Misato muttered before she looked up and over at the main control center of the Jet Alone, where Tokita and his staff were desperately trying to shut down the Jet Alone as they had for the last fifteen or so minutes, but coming up with nothing.

“I don’t get it, how could it have gone out of control, the Jet Alone was supposed to be able to adapt to any contingency!” Tokita snapped in frustration to one of his assistants.

“At this rate it will reach Atsugi in less than ten minutes!” A technician called out. “There’s nothing between it and there that will even slow down!”

Tokita’s palms were sweaty, knees weak, his arms were heavy. Before he could even start to vomit his mom’s sashimi, Misato called over.

“Hey, not to be a bitch but… what do you do now that you can’t stop your giant robot?” She asked with every intention of being a bitch.

Tokita faced the two of them. The Nerv party had been thrown out for Ritsuko’s little display, and Misato’s complete lack of decorum in flipping their entire banquet off. The fact that they had wormed their way back in to see this humiliation only twisted the knife in. “Hey! Neither of you are supposed to be here-!”

“EHHHHHN! Wrong! You get down from your podium and let the grown ups deal with this mess,” Misato said, “I just got special permission from the UN to avert this nuclear disaster that you’re about to start.”

Tokita recoiled. “The UN? Hang on! This is a private corporation matter, the Jet Alone is under our jurisdiction. You can’t just tell us to stand down and-”

Misato raised a finger, and Tokita fell silent as an approaching roar began to fill the trashed facility.

“Tokita-san, in case you have forgotten who you’re talking to: I have an Evangelion.” She pointed that finger above her head

At that moment, a massive flying wing bomber passed low over the control center, granting Tokita a glimpse of Unit-01 slung underneath it as the aircraft took chase of the errant Jet Alone.

“Your jurisdiction is invalid!”

Overhead, Shinji sat patiently in the entry plug of Unit-01, watching the terrain pass beneath him through the eyes of the Eva in its low power state. When he’d been told of the situation he’d been at first worried about both Misato and Dr. Akagi, but was relieved when he heard that they were both unharmed in the chaos.

Now he had a different concern. Far away from Tokyo-3, Unit-01 was going to be running on extended power batteries that gave him enough juice for seven minutes tops, and in seven minutes he was supposed to stop a giant robot from melting down. Or at least divert it to a place where it could melt down safely.

Ah, at least this gave him a chance to focus on something other than the insanity of his school day… and Misato… and his overwhelming-

“Hello Shinji~!” Misato called out as her face appeared on a video window, and suddenly he was having all of those problems again.

At the very least, he was happy to see Misato’s face. “Misato-san, I’m glad you and Doctor Akagi are all right!”

Ritsuko squeezed into view and smiled. “Oh we were a safe distance from where it went wild. We had quite a show, though.”

“And we’re about to get a better one,” Misato declared, “Hyuuga, do we have a camera rolling?”

“A chase plane is actually right alongside us now,” Hyuuga’s voice filtered in across the connection.

“Good!” Misato turned her focus to Shinji. “Shinji-kun, don’t think too much about how you’re going to do this. What you actually have to do is simple.”

“It is?”

“Yes. Your orders are to stop the Jet Alone with your AT Field, and then dismember it with the blade we’ve had Unit-01 equipped with,” Misato explained.

“Wait, you’re going to do _what?!”_ Shinji heard someone shouting from off-camera.

Shinji was similarly concerned. “Is that a good idea?”

Misato waved him off, and over the indignant shouts of a man trying to explain the inherent value of the Jet Alone prototype, carried on. “It’s perfectly safe. The reactor and all the necessary components for it are located in the torso. The limbs are good to be attacked. Once dismembered, you’re gonna throw the torso into Tokyo Bay and that will be the end of that.”

“You’re going to do **_WHAT?!”_** There went that man again.

Misato turned her head to look at someone off camera. “Dismember your walking nuclear disaster and throw it into the sea!”

Ritsuko was wearing a haughty expression. “Goodness, he’s flying off the handle like a hysterical woman.”

There was the strangled sound of someone choking on the crow they were eating. Shinji liked Misato’s look of cathartic satisfaction.

She turned back to the camera and smiled. “Shinji, we’re calling on you because you can do this… and because that jerk you just heard talked all sorts of shit about you.”

Shinji gave a start at that. Someone was talking about him? “What?”

“Yes, he had the nerve to say that you were inferior to what they’re trying to put together here, after you’ve saved us all three times,” Misato said, growing a bit more serious. Her smile remained though, taking a more determined form. “Shinji, you’re here to show them what Ritsuko and I know for certain and these idiots need to get through their head: You’re humanity’s best hope, and when they see you in action they’re going to recognize and respect what you’ve done!”

Shinji felt warmth in his chest with Misato’s encouragement. “All… all right, I’ll do it!”

Hyuuga called in. “Shinji, we’re approaching the target. Ready to go?”

“I am!”.

Back in the trashed command center, the hologram projection of the Jet Alone in motion was connected to the slowly circling chase plane. The flying wing carrying Unit-01 had passed over the marching and singing Jet Alone, and the Unit-01 was slowly lowered away from the bomber in a dropping position.

“Battery connected, Unit-01 time remaining seven minutes!” Hyuuga radioed.

Misato gave the command. “Launch Eva, commence operation!”

Disengaging from the bomber, Unit-01 dropped to the ground below and immediately activated, adjusting its body and landing in a slide among the ruins of Old Tokyo. As the bomber pitched up and began to ascend, Shinji turned to face the advancing Jet Alone and drew off its back a large sheathed sword, the scabbard and hilt sporting the same color scheme as the Eva.

Inside of the command center, Tokita stopped his conniption fit and stared with the other Jet Alone Staff. “Wait, is that… is that a katana?”

Misato, also surprised, whispered to Ritsuko. “Why do we have one of those and I didn’t know about it?”

Affixing the sheath to the Eva’s hip, Shinji took the hilt in hand as the Jet Alone rapidly closed the distance between the two of them. This was an actual sword… something with a much longer reach and better cutting ability than the progressive knife he had to use before.

Just holding it, he could feel his confidence climb. With this he could do it!

“The Jet Alone’s coming, Shinji!” Hyuuga radioed.

Seeing it, and without hesitating, Shinji pushed the AT-Field forward… and the Jet Alone slammed into it like it just walked into an impenetrable wall. Still trying to walk, the out of control robot trudged in vain, its feet digging trenches into the ground, and failed to even budge the barrier.

Tokita gasped. “The AT-Field…?!”

“Huh, it didn’t even cause it to become visible,” Ritsuko observed with a low chuckle.

Misato clenched her fist in victory. “Good job Shinji, you’ve got it right where you want it!”

Shinji nodded, and with a slow deliberation, pulled from its sheath the Progressive Sword known by its formal designation: The Magnetically Locked Execution Sword. As he took the sword into both hands, the blade began to hum, electricity crackling down the length of the blade as it entered Progressive Mode.

“Huh, his stance isn’t actually that bad,” Misato said as he raised the sword above the Eva’s head.

Shinji took a deep breath, and lunged forward. “Come on!”

The AT-Field fell away, and with a single chop, Shinji effortlessly took off the Jet Alone’s left arm.

Lifting the blade back, he brought it down and slashed off the right, before the first limb even hit the ground. As the two limbs went flying off, Shinji brought the sword back and swung downward in a crescent shape, bringing the blade through the upper legs of the Jet Alone in one stroke.

Tokita gasped in the now silent command center. “He… he did it so fast!”

Flicking off the blade like he’d seen in the samurai movies, Shinji took the sheath and the sword, and brought them together. Carefully, he slid the sword into its sheath, and the very instant he locked the blade back in, the Jet Alone collapsed to the ground.

“Oh man that is so cool,” Misato whispered.

Hyuuga called in. “The target’s down Shinji, you can dispose of it now!”

“Right, going ahead!” Shinji called out.

As the Eva reached down and began to pick up the torso of the Jet Alone, a technician noticed something. “Wait, hang on. The reactor pressure is dropping, the core isn’t overheating anymore. In fact… it was never overheating at all?!”

Tokita looked over. “Wait, what?”

Relief filled the technician’s voice as he read the data. “Aside from the damage to the limbs, every system is working within parameters. We’ve even got full control again!”

Ritsuko was already smiling big, as she watched Unit-01 pick up the hulk of Jet Alone, and heft it up like a Javelin.

Tokita sagged in relief. “Thank God, we can look into what went wrong and-”

He then saw that Unit-01 was winding back for the throw. “HEY WAIT, STOP!”

It was too late, Unit-01 launched the Jet Alone with tremendous force, the robot sailing through the air over two kilometers before landing with a great splash into the depths of Tokyo Bay. As the plume of seawater rose, the Eva knelt down and went back into low power mode, to preserve what power it had left for the transport back home.

“Oh well look at that,” Misato said with a malicious smile, “Looks like the problem resolved itself.”

Ritsuko shook her head. “I can’t help but feel that a lot of that would’ve been avoided if there was some kind of human element involved in mitigating these unexpected disasters.”

Misato turned to her friend, hands on her hips. “A nuclear reactor in a close combat unit, honestly. It’s a good thing Shinji could be so discerning, if an Angel were to punch a hole in the Jet Alone, it would’ve been a disaster for every living thing in the area _except_ for the Angel.”

Tokita looked back and forth between the two women, sputtering helplessly.

“Well that just goes to show you, that when the fate of the world is at stake you can’t cut corners or pinch pennies, right?” Ritsuko asked.

Misato nodded. “Right.”

Both directed meaningful glances back towards Tokita–he was trying to move his mouth to speak, but no words were coming out.

“What was that?” Ritsuko asked.

Misato held a hand to her ear. “We can’t hear you from down there.”

Tokita collapsed to his knees, a broken man whose spirit blew away like dust in the wind.

Misato turned back to the screen and the image of Shinji popping into it with a satisfied expression on what was normally a dour face. When he noticed Misato looking at him, he smiled brightly. “Mission accomplished, Misato-san!”

“You were perfect, Shinji, just perfect.” He really was perfect, she thought to herself. Every day he was growing stronger and happier… and she actually had a direct hand in it.

Shinji was exactly what she needed to defeat the Angels, but he was so many other things too. Between the perverse, needy woman and the professional soldier, a common ground had been found: If Shinji was becoming a better person because of this affection and recognition… how much stronger could he become?

Misato came to a conclusion on the spot.

First, she was going to put Shinji in for training to use that sword. Against the Angels a proper melee weapon was next to invaluable.

Second, she was going to bite the bullet, and show Shinji some _real_ appreciation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, more service!


	12. Appreciation

**|Appreciation|**

While the affections of random girls at school befuddled him still, he was definitely getting used to his coworkers showering him with praise. His return to Nerv HQ had been a triumphant one, with the engineers and technicians who worked directly on the Eva cages expressing extra gratitude for knocking off this joke of a competitor to their hard work. He even received a high five from Aoba as they passed in the corridor on his way from the cages to the showers, along with a bashful but earnest congratulations from Maya, who was accompanying him.

It felt like a dream he was in a place where everyone recognized what he was doing, and they liked him for his efforts. He’d never known anything like this before the battle with that beam angel, and he wasn’t shaken or feeling used. In fact–he was starting to actually like piloting Eva itself. He hoped that more missions could be like that one.

Ritsuko handled the debriefing during the trip back and offered to send it off to his father, which was even better. Not having to deal with him just added a bonus on top of his run of good fortune.

The best part about the evening, however, was that Misato was waiting to take him home after he showered. He wouldn’t have to go back to Kensuke’s place, he was heading back home with arguably his favorite person at Nerv, and the person who helped him feel the most validated.

The drive back was in a comfortable silence, such that Shinji could honestly relax and just watch the roadside fly by the windows of Misato’s Alpine. He looked over at her, watching her navigate with reasonable care this time around, and couldn’t help but smile. Between his contentment and the exciting anticipation that came with being alone with her, his feelings were starting to act up.

Misato glanced at Shinji for a half-second, before focusing on the road. “Making eyes at me, huh?”

Shinji blushed and looked aside. “I um… sorry.”

He smiled a bit. “I wanted to say thanks… for being so… encouraging I guess.”

Misato chuckled. “I’m sure I have, huh?”

“You really have,” Shinji said, “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this… _good_ about piloting Eva before. Before it was lonely and frightening, but I feel like I’m doing something now.”

It was time to humble-brag. “Well, it’s not just _me._ Ritsuko and the other crew have helped a little…”

Shinji agreed, his blush growing when he recalled Ritsuko’s form of “appreciation” at the party. “Yes, but when it comes from you it makes me happy.”

Misato pulled to a stoplight and looked at him. Oh, was this sweetheart trying to get her mushy? “Aw, does it mean that much that it comes from me?”

Shinji nodded. “Ah, yes… I mean, Dr. Akagi has started being nice to me but when my father arranged for me to live alone, you took me in. You did it because you cared, right?”

“Of course I did,” Misato said before she patted his shoulder. “You seemed pretty lonely, and to be honest even with Pen-Pen I could be a little lonely too. Besides, I think we’ve been pretty good for each other, haven’t we?”

Shinji couldn’t agree more. “Yes, you’ve been cheering me up, and I’ve been helping you live like less of a slob.”

That made Misato recoil, especially the bit of a teasing edge that appeared on his smile. Oh this cheeky little cutie! “Oh, you’re so lucky I’m driving right now.”

The light changed and Misato moved her hand to shift gears in the Alpine. As she began coasting down the road towards the next light, she reached out a hand and patted his thigh in a friendly and entirely innocent fashion. “And that I think you’re cute when you stand up to me.”

Shinji looked down at Misato’s hand, and felt the anticipation build up again. She hadn’t moved her hand back to the gear shift, just letting it linger there. Was that a signal she was trying to send?

Courage had gotten him this far, so… “Misato, when we get back?”

The light ahead changed, and Misato pulled to a stop, moving her hand to shift the car back into first gear. “Hm?”

Shinji looked at her intently. “Yesterday morning… and the night after the party…”

Misato tensed slightly, and looked over towards him. “Yes?”

Shinji stared at her. “I… I would really like to do more of that with you.”

“O-oh?” Misato was surprised he’d built enough nerve to just come out and say it.

Shinji nodded. “It’s all I can think about, and it’s kind of driving me a little crazy. You’re really amazing, Misato-san, and when I touched you and you touched me… I don’t think I can tell you how exciting it was.”

Misato was taken aback by that, but she still managed a soft laugh. “Well, you don’t need to.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot.” Misato rested her hand on his lap again. This time, she began to run her hand up and down his thigh.

Shinji drew in a breath softly, but said nothing as he watched her.

“You’ve been asked to do a lot, Shinji, a lot more than any of us can do. If any of us _could_ do it… you wouldn’t be there at all, but here you are doing all that and more. Ritsuko’s right, until you nearly died out there, we were all taking you for granted.”

The light changed, but there were no other cars behind them, or on the road at all, so Misato ignored it to turn and look Shinji directly in his eyes.

“So I want to spoil you from now on. I want you to know exactly how good it feels to be able to live for another day.”

Shinji needed a moment to process that, as his heart began to pound in his chest and his erection became like a steel rod in his pants.

“So… if… if I wanted to…” His face was red again, which was a feat given where his blood was rushing elsewhere. “… Here, right now… we could…?”

Misato stared at him, looked ahead, and promptly floored the Alpine. Around the corner they took off, and raced only halfway down the block before she abruptly slowed down and turned the car into an alleyway between two dilapidated buildings. All the way down to the end of the alley she drove, before she came out into an empty loading/unloading zone and parked the Alpine’s nose right up against the wall.

Misato turned off the engine, leaving the entire car dark except for the face of her car’s stereo system that filled the interior with a weak blue-green glow. She turned to look at him for only a moment, before she leaned over the center console towards him, her lips covering his in a long, deep kiss.

It was Shinji’s first kiss, it was Misato kissing him. When he began to press his lips back to hers, she hummed an approval and took advantage of his opened mouth to slip her tongue against his, while her hands skillfully moved through the low light to unfasten his seatbelt and then give his now raging erection an affirming squeeze.

She broke the kiss, and stared at him, panting. “I mean it, I want to take care of you.”

Any and all doubts that Shinji had vanished, and he pulled her right back in for another enthusiastic kiss

“So, what will it be…? My hand? My mouth?” She asked between their eager lip locks. Her soft, husky voice danced in his ears.

“Mmm…” Shinji whimpered, unable to find his words in that instant.

She pressed her forehead against his, as she caressed his hardon, sending powerful jolts of pleasure through him. “It’s kind of awkward to use my tits, unless you want to get out of the car…”

With all of his excitement, even Shinji was aware that they were technically out in public still. He didn’t want to go outside of the car. “N-no… your mouth…”

Oh, she’d hoped he’d go for that. She gave Shinji another quick kiss, and undid his pants without further delay. Just feeling his length through his trousers was leaving her hotter than she’d felt in months, maybe even years. Tasting it? This might be the very first blowjob she’d given anyone where _she_ got off doing it.

“Good choice, I won’t make too much of a mess.”

When her hand slid down into his pants and her fingers wrapped around his shaft, she gave a small gasp. He felt _thick_ , easily filling her closed hand as she fished him out of his pants and exposed him to the low light, and she could see that he was.

 _“Good God, I wasn’t imagining it before. He’s hung like a horse,”_ she thought as she beheld it in all its glory. It was so large she could see it quite well under the stereo face’s light, and get both her hands around it with length to spare. At full length it was twenty two centimeters long!

“Mm…!” She heard Shinji’s moan when she got her other hand around it, and glanced up to his face to see his gaze locked on her hands.

Taking a better hold of the base in her right hand, she began to pump the rest of his cock in her left, eliciting a sharp breath from Shinji as he pushed his hips up somewhat. The bleachy, musky smell of his precum quickly hit her nose as soon as she felt it flow over her hands, making the handjob slick.

“Oh my God, Shinji,” she purred over his panting, “You have an amazing cock.”

Her mouth was watering, it felt good, it smelled good, she had to taste him now. With no other warning she leaned down and dragged her tongue across his cockhead, lapping up a swath of his precum, and nearly swooned at his flavor.

“Haa… Misato…” He gasped gently when Misato adjusted her grip on his cock so she could drag her tongue from the base up to the tip along its underside. Swirling her tongue around the tip, she looked up at him and then engulfed the first third of his entire shaft in her mouth for a long slow suck.

 _“Yeah, this is good,”_ she thought while she worked her tongue against his urethra and was rewarded with another shot of precum. Releasing him with a wet pop, she kissed her way down to the base of his cock and and then started with a long lick of his balls back up to the tip, which she sucked on again.

“Fwuh…” Shinji shook, his head swimming from the incredible sensation of Misato’s eager mouth working him over. Ritsuko’s hands were a long and distant second now, as he rested one of his own atop Misato’s head and threaded his fingers through her hair.

Misato hummed happily from his touch, but didn’t let it distract her from the blowjob at hand. She glanced up at Shinji, as she flicked her tongue against his pisshole, before taking a breath and pushing her lips down past half of his length. Pulling back to near the tip, she bobbed further down and suppressed her gag reflex when she felt him hit the back of her throat.

Amazing was the perfect word in the case of Shinji. His cock was already quite a bit to take, approaching the base stretched thin her lips while the fat, uncut tip bullied the back of her throat. Still, she was determined to deepthroat all of him. Grabbing his balls, she pulled a higher-pitched gasp out of him as she fondled and squeezed them in time with her fervent movements.

If Shinji sank any further into his seat, he was going to go through it. With an expression of pure and building bliss he watched and listened to Misato’s sloppy blowjob. He didn’t think the smacks of her lips and her choked grunts as she struggled to resist her reflex would be so loud, but they added a lewd thrill to the incredible stimulation.

“Uhn… I’m…” Shinji couldn’t even finish his mumbling, as the jolting pleasure wound up tighter, hotter and faster with every bob of her head.

Then, without warning, he heard a frustrated sound from Misato after another round of gagging… and with another pop she pulled her lips free. “Haa… haa… shit… I can’t take it all like this… it’s too damn big…”

Before he could ask her if she was okay, she gobbled up his cock again and he cried out happily instead.

“M-Misato…! ” He felt the familiar tension pulse at the base of his cock as she resumed working him over, before he forced himself to say it. “I’m… really close…”

“Mm… mmd…” Misato moaned back, as she switched from deep bobs to quick short strokes, her tongue swirling around the head of his cock as she delved down, and then sucking her cheeks against it as she drew back. When she tugged on his balls as she drew upward, she felt a spasm shot through Shinji, and did it again.

“Uhn!” He yelped.

Misato looked up at him as she did it again, and suddenly he bucked his hips up to force his cock against the back of her throat.

“UHN! I’m…! I’m!”

Bobbing her head faster, Misato firmly kept the pressure on his balls, and Shinji’s stammering quickly turned into a long, drawn out moan as he finally went over the edge. “I’m… mmm…! Cumming! Uhn! UHN!”

 _“Here it comes, let it all out…!”_ Misato’s encouraging thought was derailed when his shaft grew thicker and the first thick and hot blast of his cum completely filled her mouth, bulging out her cheeks and even forcing some up her nose from the back. “MPH?!”

She had no choice but to swallow before her mouth was filled entirely again. She gulped down, her eyes growing wider as she tasted Shinji’s cum, then gulped down another mouthful. He was cumming so much, this was unreal… inhuman even… _and she loved it._

“Uhn…! Uhn…! Uhn…! Uhn…!” Shinji was utterly helpless in his climax, his higher thought processes slowed by the mind-jarring pulses of ecstasy that came with filling such a willing and ready mouth. He yanked at her hair, tugging her down to keep his erupting cock in her mouth, as his orgasm melted him into ecstasy.

“Mm… glp! Mmm… glp! Mmm~glp!” Now that she was in control, she gulped down several more times, her body trembling as she savored the unique and strong flavor, while her sense of smell literally soaked in the aroma of his cum.

By the time his long and powerful climax ended, Misato was shaking from her own. Sucking Shinji off, drinking all of his cum, had really gotten her off and she hadn’t even so much as tried to grind her shapely thighs together.

Slowly, with a purr of satisfaction she normally reserved for a proper fucking, Misato dragged her lips up Shinji’s cock a final time and released him. She rested her head against his stomach, snorting back to clear her nostrils before catching her breath. As Shinji came down from his climax, he stroked her hair. It just felt like the right thing to do, and he was rewarded with soft, affectionate kisses on his lower stomach.

In the dark isolation of the Alpine, they felt completely sated and relaxed. For both, however, that was fleeting.

“Oh my God, Shinji,” Misato said quietly, “I’ve never drank so much cum.”

“Haa… yeah… there’s always a lot,” he admitted.

Misato looked down at it. “… Always?”

“I… I can do it again two more times… before I really need to drink some water.”

Misato went still. He couldn’t see it in the dark, but her eyes were wide. He could go like that, multiple times. As a matter of fact, she realized that as she nuzzled her lips to it, his cock was still rock solid… it hadn’t even started to soften.

And she had cum just from sucking on this monster.

Another moment of quiet deliberation .“Shinji.”

“Yes?” He felt excitement stir beneath his afterglow.

“Do you want to skip school tomorrow?”

“C-can I?”

“Yeah,” Misato replied, “Only on the condition that you fuck me tonight and all day tomorrow.”

Shinji’s erection jerked upward as it throbbed, lightly slapping against Misato’s face. “R-really?”

“Yeah,” Misato began to lightly kiss on the base of his cock, working her way up along the upper side of the shaft, “You can… mm… fuck me… mm… as much as… mmm… you want…”

She needed this cock inside her, she needed Shinji to _ruin her._ She captured the tip of it and gave it an aggressive suck, before she sat up and looked Shinji dead in his eyes. “We can do it right now… or back at the apartment, but I…”

She kissed him again, and pulled back to speak as she stroked him. “… I am so fucking hot for you right now,”

This was really happening, Shinji realized, as Misato pumped his cock. He reached up and touched her face gently, causing her to tense and then lean into his palm.

“Let’s go home.”

**@@@@@**

The rest of the drive home was a little difficult for Misato, not that she complained as now that Shinji’s switch was flipped he was as handsy as any normal excited teenager, touching and feeling her up as she drove. For much of the trip, when he was sure no one was looking, his right hand would reach across the center console and grab a feel of her breasts, groping and rubbing them to Misato’s enjoyment.

When they passed another car or people on the street, however, Shinji’s hand dove down into her lap, running up and down her thighs, and boldly slipping up under her skirt in an awkward but well-intentioned (and welcomed) effort to get at her pussy. Such was the case at this immediate moment, as Shinji attempted to look casual while his arm wound like a serpent, pushing up her skirt higher and higher until the off-pink crotch of her panties were revealed in the glow of the passing street lamps.

Right beside them on Shinji’s side, just a little bit ahead, was a delivery truck, and in spite of the chance that the driver could glance over and see what was up, Shinji was adamant in finally running his fingertips over the drenched fabric, rubbing her pussylips underneath.

“Shinji~” Misato cooed as she opened her thighs a bit more to facilitate his clumsy exploration. When he managed to edge two fingers under her panties and brushed them over her well-maintained pubic hair, she let out a hiss and rocked her hips up a little higher… and for a fleeting moment she felt the tip of his index finger touch right up against her unhooded clit, causing her to draw in a sharp breath.

Before Shinji could reach further, a light came up and the delivery van came up right beside them, prompting a retreat. As they waited at the light, Misato looked at him, then up at the driver of the delivery truck paying more mind to the light he wanted to change. She grabbed his cock through his trousers and began swiftly pumping up and down his length, causing Shinji to buck in his seat and cry out.

“Fwah… haa… Misato…!” He shot his hand to hers and held it in place as he began taking sharp breaths to keep from going over the edge. “I’m gonna…!”

Feeling him tense and shudder, Misato giggled and took off the second the light turned, bringing her hand back to the gear shift. To be perfectly honest, though, she was in no better a state, “Just hold on a little more, we’re home…”

Pulling into the underground garage of their apartment complex, Misato pulled the Alpine up to the spot right next to the elevator and stairwell and all but tore herself out of the car as Shinji did the same.

In front of the car, Misato quickly put her arm around Shinji and led him to the stairs. Without an ounce of inhibition, he grabbed hers ass and squeezed it firmly as they passed through the doors. Before they even reached the stairs, she stopped to kiss him, and he fully embraced her, groping her ass with both hands as she feasted upon his lips.

They made out sloppily as they stumbled their way to the top of the first flight of stairs. With two whole floors to go and their respective libidos out of control, Misato couldn’t wait any more and pushed Shinji up against the wall, her hands running down his front to free his cock from his pants once more.

“Shinji… mm…” She kissed him again, before nuzzling his neck. “… I want to suck your cock.”

Shinji reached up and grabbed the front-mounted zipper of her sleeveless black dress, before yanking it down and exposing her chest. Giggling, she knelt in front of him to catch his cum-dripping erection between her large, soft breasts. When she squeezed them around his length and began rubbing them up and down, Shinji didn’t need any other hint and began to thrust between them on his own.

Feeling his big cock slick with precum sliding between her tits, Misato pinched her nipples through her bra and pressed her breasts tighter against his shaft.

It was obscene. Misato had plenty to be proud of regarding her large breasts but Shinji’s cock driving up between them, and his heavy balls slapping against her chest, made them seem average sized at best.

“Do you like how my tits feel, Shinji-chan…?” She asked before she gave the tip a quick swipe of her tongue.

Shinji nodded quickly. “Y-yes…!”

They were so soft and warm, Shinji wanted to touch them and kiss them and fuck them until he came all over them.

Misato shrugged off the top of her dress and let go of her own breasts to reach back and unclasp her bra. Shinji, seeing the opportunity, pushed the straps off her shoulders, before grabbing her bra and pulling it down to expose her perky nipples. “Then fuck my tits until you cum…”

Without her bra in the way, when Misato pinched her nipples again, she let out a grunt as the pain and pleasure sharply mixed, feeding into her skyrocketing arousal from watching Shinji fuck her tits. It was so hot and exciting that she was certain that she was going to cum again with barely any input of her own.

The tip of Shinji’s thrusting cock tapped against her chin, and with that reminder that his delicious orgasm was mere seconds away, Misato tucked in her chin and wrapped her lips around his tip.

Gasping, Shinji shortened his thrusts between her breasts. Between the tight embrace of her cleavage and the confines of her vacuum-sucking lips, he couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Cumming!” He squeaked out before Misato’s cheeks bulged out from the torrent of cum his orgasm dragged from his balls. This time she was ready for it, holding his swelling cock in place between her tits and feasting on a load that seemed thicker and heavier than the one before.

Like before, Shinji’s orgasm dragged on, lasting well over half a minute, and for that time he fed Misato what definitely was settled like a few pints in her stomach.

Also like before, the very act of drinking down his potency was more than enough to leave her ruining her panties in a deep, full-body orgasm. _“God in heaven, it’s never been this good.”_

Misato released his cock and Shinji sank back against the wall, feeling lightheaded and weak. After the second big orgasm, he felt like this, probably from the fluid loss. He was good for one more, but after that one he _had_ to drink some water or he would have a headache in the morning. That was neither here nor there in his mind at the moment.

What had his attention front and center was Misato staring up at him with her own love-drunk expression, as she licked up the traces of cum and drool that rested on her lips.

“I’ve cum twice now, just from sucking your dick,” she said as she took his cock by the base and gave it a firmer squeeze as she pulled towards the tip, squeezing out a small dollop of his cream that stubbornly hung on before she lapped it up.

“Mmm…!” Shinji moaned and balled his hands into fists as she milked that bit of cum out of him. “I want to go upstairs.”

Misato stood up, and stole another kiss from Shinji–sharing that last bit of cum with him. Pulling away, she took him by his erection and turned for the stairs, making her way up them despite her wobbling legs.

Literally being led by his dick, Shinji rested his hands on Misato’s hips to steady them. By the time they reached their floor, he was rubbing them and her ass in large, slow circles, marveling at how soft and warm it was. At their front door, he lagged back, slipping out of her grip, and embraced her around her waist and sank to his knees to bury his face against plush posterior.

“Mmm…” Misato moaned and reached back to rub the top of his head as she fumbled for her key card. “Hey…”

“You feel so good,” he purred as her rubbing became a more focused scritching of his scalp.

Misato giggled and began gently scritching his scalp. _“We’ve barely gotten started and he’s over the Moon for me…”_

Before she could tease him about it, Shinji’s hands were under her skirt and grabbing her panties to pull them down her thighs.

As if feeling her gaze when she looked back, Shinji began to rub her legs and spoke, “I don’t really know what to do…”

Licking her lips, Misato tugged on his hair. The key card could wait, she was too hot and bothered to wait any longer. “First off, stand up.”

He obeyed, rising back up to his feet and pressing himself against her back, trapping his erection right against the cleft of her ass. Misato pressed right back against him, a drunken-sounding moan leaving her lips as they ground against one another.

Shinji nuzzled the back of her neck, before she reached up and pushed her hair aside, inviting him to plant greedy kisses on her nape and shoulder, which he happily took.

“Now, this is the easy part… you’ve seen porn, right?” She asked as she reached back between them and grasped his cock.

“Mmhm…” Shinji admitted shamelessly, too distracted by groping Misato’s breasts to feel any.

A cute gasp escaped Misato’s lips when he gave her breasts a rough squeeze, and another one when he found her nipples and pinched them. With knees wobbling, she bowed her head and slipped the fat head of his cock under her skirt to press up against her opening.

“… I want you to… mmm…” She had to stop when she felt him push forward, probing her sopping wet pussy. “… To ram it in just like in the p-porn… just fuck me however you– _LIKE!”_

Misato shouted out, as Shinji bucked forward the second he felt the first sign of give, and in an instant filled her with over half of his cock. Her pussy, having not been tended to by a big dick in a while, stretched around the large invader. Even as wet as she was, she felt uncomfortable strain that played counterpoint to the raw and instinctual pleasure of taking a man inside.

“OhmyGod!” She gasped quickly before she felt Shinji pull back and buck forward, ramming more of his cock into her. “OhmyGOD!”

“Misato…!” Shinji repeated his motions, bucking into her sodden twat. He had no thoughts of rhythm or pace, just what felt good–and trying to cram all twenty-two centimeters of his cock in her tightly squeezing inner walls felt _amazing._

She rested both her hands flat against the door and pushed her hips out a little more, inclined to agree. The discomfort of disuse was already a fading memory as a new and spicier sensation lit up her nerves: Through his sheer roughness, he’d finally forced his way deep enough into her that his hips were smacking into her ass as his battering ram of a cock’s head was pushing up against her cervix.

“Oh God… oh God… oh God…!” She chanted in quick succession in time with the bucking that rocked her body, before Shinji giving her breasts another hard grope caused her to squeal. “Heeeah~!”

The sound Misato made as she bucked against him encouraged Shinji. He massaged and rubbed her breasts in circles, practically manhandling them in his palms, while he was no less gentle rutting her. If he could form a coherent thought through his mindless haze of lust, it was that this was the greatest moment of his life.

As he could not, he expressed his joy by biting down on Misato’s shoulder and ramming into her so hard he pushed her flush up against the door to fully hilt himself in her.

“Ufu!” Misato’s eyes widened as the wind was driven out of her from the impact and she was pushed up onto her toes. When Shinji drew out she sank back down onto her heels, only to be forced up again when he impaled her and slammed her into the wall once more.

“Shin…?!” She squeaked before he did it again. “Heep!”

“Fwah… fuu…!” Shinji was completely past attempting to articulate now. All he wanted to do was cum again, pour it all inside of Misato until he hadn’t a drop left. Not even her pleasure was a concern to him… not that it needed to be.

“Shin… ji! Shinjiiii…!” Misato’s nails raked down the front of her door. Through her clenched teeth she let out a long hiss from the seventh or so orgasm in the chain of multiple climaxes Shinji’s slam-fucking kicked off.

He was balls deep in her every time he pushed up, the tip of his cock pushing up against the entrance to her womb at the same time his heavy nutsack slapped her clit, setting off a double-barreled explosion of ecstasy that kept rolling over. The head and underside of his shaft running roughshod over her G-Spot through these violent thrusts only prolonged her delicious agony, and sent rivers of her juices running down her legs, into her shoes, and over them into a growing puddle the tips of her toes barely stood in as she squirted in sequence with her climaxes.

_Drool running from her open mouth, she closed her eyes and just rode it. “It can’t get better.”_

Shinji let out a sound that was half a growl and half a grunt, before he slammed her to the door and pinned her against it with strength she didn’t know he had, and Misato as she felt him slip deeper into a new, greater tightness. If she had the sense to, she could’ve looked down and seen the outline of a bulge in her lower stomach, where Shinji’s cock was now deeply rooted.

All thought had vacated Misato, however. Her forehead rested on the door, her eyes rolled up towards it, as the last orgasm hit so hard that her pussy squirted in a steady stream all over the bottom of her door.

Letting go of her breasts, Shinji just hugged the now silently spasming woman against the door, as his orgasm hit. The third deluge fattened his cock and spread Misato’s wildly clenching pussy wide before shooting like a geyser directly into her womb–which had been coaxed open and breached by his battering thrusts.

“UHNNN! UHNNN! UHNNN!” Shinji groaned loudly and bucked with the eruption of cum that quickly painted the walls of her innermost core white as it flooded it completely. His arms slid down her stomach, stopping when he felt the bulge from his cock disappear under a growing dome created by the excessive semen he produced.

From groans to desperate huffing and puffing, Shinji ejaculated for what felt like ages in the heat of their climax, before he rested against Misato’s trembling back. With no strength left in either of them, they both sank to the floor, Shinji landing with a light thud. Misato slumped back against him–her expression one of bliss, her body twitching and trembling at random, and tears forming in her dress as it stretched tight around her cum-swollen belly as his last climax took its time to slow.

Except for their labored breathing, it was very quiet in the hallway for several minutes, before Shinji’s softened member slipped from Misato’s gaped pussy and the cum he packed inside her came rushing out after it, adding to the large puddle she already made on the floor.

It took a little bit longer for the wits of either to even consider returning.

“Shinji…” Misato whispered with a voice hoarse and low, “Are… are you all right?”

It took a moment, before he finally murmured back. “Yeah… thirsty…”

Misato nodded and leaned back against him, finding comfort in his nearness as they both returned to normal. Shinji felt the same way, cuddling Misato a little tighter.

“So…” She broke the silence a few moments later.

“Hm?” Shinji replied.

“Once you get more water, will you be good to go again?”

Shinji nuzzled the back of her head with his nod.

Misato licked her lips. “Then let’s get you something to drink… a lot of it… you’re sleeping in my bed from now on.”

Shinji nodded again without complaint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the first arc of Science: Saving Humanity without regard to Morals or Ethics. Stay tuned, more will be coming shortly,.


	13. Growth Spurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, an interlude.

**|Growth Spurt|**

Walking down a narrow corridor aboard the UN Aircraft Carrier _Over The Rainbow,_ Asuka Langley Sohryu had a spring in her step as she walked alongside her guardian: a scruffy ponytail-wearing man in a shirt and tie named Ryoji Kaji. The ship had just left the port of Bremen with its fleet, and was at the start of its month-long journey to Tokyo-3, where Asuka would join the First and Third Children as humanity’s line in the sand against destruction.

However, as far as that was, the fiery redheaded American was more interested in the close quarters she would be spending with her guardian, who was being as outwardly good natured about it as he was actually dreading it. She had the largest crush on him, he knew it, she knew he knew it, and they both knew that she was going to be trying to seduce him at least twice a week the whole way there.

She knew that she was going to succeed.

He knew that she _thought_ she was going to succeed.

Ryoji Kaji was a man that his ex-girlfriend would call many cruel things, but weak-willed was not one of them. Especially not in the face of a waifish slip of a girl who thought she was grown, which Asuka Langley Sohryu definitely was.

Letting out a melodramatic sigh, Asuka rested her hand against her forehead. “Ah, four whole weeks of travel by sea, whatever shall I do with all this time, hmm?”

Kaji smiled genuinely at her. “Lots of things! Work on your Kanji, Contact Tests, review combat data sent to us graciously from the good Doctor Akagi, exercise, work on your Doctorate, all sorts of things. You have all the time to make good headway on at least one of them.”

Asuka pouted, knowing that he was deflecting from her obvious signalling. “What about you, Kaji? What are _your_ plans for this _long and lonesome_ cruise?”

How cute, she was trying to put the specter of sexual frustration in his head. “I have lots of things to do, I’m always working after all.”

Asuka performed a haughty sniff. “You know what they say about boys who are all work and no play.”

Kaji laughed. He had to hand it to her, she was persistent. Persistence was key to getting what you wanted–he was happy she had figured that much out for herself. Unfortunately she had yet to recognize a lost cause when she saw one.

Asuka, while unfamiliar with a lost cause, recognized Kaji’s frank dismissals clear as day. In their face, she laughed. Kaji was a man after all, and Asuka was an attractive, intelligent, and mature young woman who could only grow more beautiful and vibrant as his resistance waned.

“I’m certain there’s plenty of ways to entertain myself,” he said as they reached a particular suite.

Opening the door, they were greeted with a simple yet comfortably furnished room with a desk and chair, bunk bed, and a television. On the far corner of the room from where they stood, a door leading to the suite’s bathroom waited.

Asuka smirked. This was the key to her confidence for this cruise. Kaji was her guardian after all, and that meant being in close quarters throughout the trip. In this room, which she deemed her battlefield, she would win over her definition of a man and achieve complete victory.

“Well, here’s your suite.”

Or not.

Asuka faced him. “Mine? Are we not rooming together?”

This was not good, them rooming together was what she hinged seducing him on. He wasn’t seriously going to just let her shack up alone and ditch her, was he?!

“Well, with your recent overtures of maturity, I figured you were ready to have a room to yourself.”

Asuka gaped at him.

“Besides, a single lout of a thirty-five year old man and an unattached eighteen year old woman sharing the same quarters?” Kaji rested a hand on his cheek and sighed. “How scandalous, what would the crew think of that?”

Every word he just spoke has made Asuka _violently angry,_ and what was worse? She could not help but applaud him for it! This bastard, he was taking her cues and used them to outmaneuver her right on _the_ one solitary point she would not give an inch of ground on!

Asuka seethed. “… Clever girl.”

Kaji smirked. “Consider what we have between us as the subject of your dissertation.”

“You’re only making my inevitable victory all the more triumphant.”

“Tell me all about it when you win, and I’ll buy you a beer in recognition of your achievement. For now get showered up and I’ll see you at dinner… champ.”

Kaji pulled away from Asuka and left, leaving her feeling frustrated and thirsty. _“Damn that incredible man, he played me like a god damned fiddle!”_

With a grumble, she stepped into her room and tried not to slam the door behind her. In her anger, she failed. _“How dare he? I’m not a child to play games with, I’m an adult! I’m a college graduate! I’m expected to fight to the death against monsters in a machine worth more than most countries!”_

Yet Ryoji Kaji would not fuck her because she was, in his eyes, just a girl to him.

_“Bullshit!”_

Kicking off her shoes and grabbing the hem of her yellow sundress, Asuka yanked it up and off her in one motion, leaving her wearing only a pair of panties and the red neural connectors she used to hold her hair up.

Marching into the bathroom, she stopped by the sink immediately to her right and appraised herself in the mirror that occupied most of the wall. Asuka Langley Sohryu liked what she saw. Sure she wasn’t a bombshell like a certain violet-haired woman she knew, but she wasn’t built like a ten year old boy! She was tight! Toned! She may be on the slim side but you still needed generous amounts of handbrake on her curves!

Confidently, she ran her hands over her own figure, starting at her shoulders and crossing them over her chest to move them down her sides to her hips so she could hook her thumbs into her panties. “You don’t know what you’re turning down, Kaji. I’m a freshly made fine wine that’s only going to get better with…”

She stopped talking as she brought her panties down off her hips, and was greeted with quite possibly the third most distressing thing for her to see in the reflection of her pubic area.

She stared at her bikini area… and inhaled deeply.

Three doors down, Kaji looked up from the open metal suitcase that was the real reason he needed to spend his time in a separate room from Asuka. He thought he’d heard a scream, followed by a stream of invectives in English and German.

“Eh, probably nothing important.” He looked back down at the fetal form of the first angel Adam, and mused over what Gendo Ikari could possibly want with this thing before closing its case back up.

Back in her bathroom beneath a conniption fit-soothing shower, a traumatized Asuka stared–bereaved–at what was possibly the worst shock of her life in recent days.

“It really is all gone.” She ran her hand back and forth over what was once a dense patch of red hair. Now there was the barest, smoothest skin that no amount of waxing could hope to achieve. It had joined in disappearing with the fine hairs of her arms, the formerly stubborn strands that attempted to grow in on her legs, and the curls that once occupied her armpits.

While the hair on her arms she was neutral towards, and she was happy to remove the other spots of hair with a quick go over with the razor, Asuka was _proud_ of her pubic hair. It was proof that she hoped to present to the man she desired that she was not some mere girl, that she was a woman worthy of his attention! She’d even groomed and landscaped it into something presentable, too! It wasn’t some slovenly mess!

Now it was gone, and with its loss she faced another infuriating setback. probably one that put the man she admired out of her reach for the _years_ he intended to avoid her for.

“How did this even happen?” She asked aloud as she accidentally let her fingers slip over her labia, and felt a pleasant twinge. “Nn?”

That felt… really nice. “Oh my…”

She toured her fingers around her snatch, and her loss became curiosity and interest. It was incredibly smooth! It was like she’d gotten it waxed and then took a laser to after to finish off any survivors–and then waxed it again to be sure.

A surely expensive process that seemed to happen all on its own.

With the shower’s hot water lowering the friction, bringing her fingers over her bare labia felt exceptionally nice.

Licking her lips and stepping back to let the water strike her chest and cascade down her lithe body, Asuka sighed and parted her outer labia, moving her fingers with ease to rub her clitoris and the entrance to her vagina in slow oval shapes. As if it were some strange consolation for losing her hair, her pussy was highly sensitive.

The slightest touches were enough to get her going, and the gentle rubbing was pushing her towards an orgasm sooner than she normally needed…

“Oh God, this is _amazing.”_ Panting, she adjusted her stance so she didn’t accidentally slip in the shower stall, and thought of her go-to shlick fodder.

“… Mmm Kaji…” She purred as her delicate fingers found her clit and focused on it with featherlight but continuous back and forth motion.

Kaji, that fit, roguish man with a handsome and rugged face, long hair tied into a busy ponytail. All of those good points were enhanced by his air of mystery. He didn’t seem it at first glance, but he was a dangerous man who could get and do what he desired at a moment’s notice. “Ahh…!”

Just thinking about what he could get away with doing to her if he just gave in was enough to clamp her thighs around her hand as orgasm wracked her.

She braced herself against the wall of the shower stall with her free hand while the occupied one ground its fingers against her clit in hard circles, making each thunderous pulse of pleasure stronger. “Ahh… ahh… ahh…!”

In her mind, she imagined Kaji holding her against his strong body, his fingers ravaging her. His breath was hot and heavy in her ear, his stiff erection prodded at her virgin channel from behind, threatening to sink in at a moment’s notice.

Her knees shaking, her shudders growing stronger, she brought her other hand down to her pussy. She reached beneath herself, and awkwardly pushed two fingers deep into her spasming channel to simulate Kaji taking her with a commanding thrust.

“Uhn!” She grunted and sank down to her knees, locking up in climax as she imagined her handsome guardian’s shaft pounding into her hole while he pinched and twisted her clit between his fingers.

“Uhn! Uhn! Uhn… AHN!” Orgasm claimed her again. She came so easily, and so powerfully! She hadn’t even needed to do anything else. It was total bliss…!

In her mind, Kaji was a machine railing into her. Climax raced through her again, and again, each time stronger than the last, until she was seeing stars when she closed her eyes and darkness at the edge of her vision when she opened them.

“K-Kajiiiii…” She curled even tighter inward, letting the water spray onto her back, and her long red hair pool limply on the tile floor of the shower stall.

It took a full minute for Asuka to finally come down enough to want to pull her fingers out of her gripping channel, and another minute to find the strength in her legs to get back up.

Sitting back, her legs splayed and her hair hanging over her face, she let the water cascade over her chest, stomach, and sex, giving her pleasant echoes. She was still panting as she found the strength to get back up on her feet and shut off the shower.

Stepping out of the stall to the fogged up mirror over the sink, Asuka sighed and used a hand towel to wipe away the condensation coating it. Was the person she was looking at in the mirror the same Asuka?

Even with the help of a vibrator and thoughts of Kaji pounding her holes loose, she had never cum like that before. She still had gone off twelve times.

“That was… wow…” Wiping a bit more of the fog away, Asuka stepped back and beheld herself in a new light. She lost some body hair, but gained a much more appreciable sensitivity, and…

“Wait…”

She brought her hands up to her modest-sized breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze before cradling them in her hands. She then looked down at them before looking at her reflection again.

“Are you two bigger?” She gave them a slight bounce in her hands.

They were.

“Well, how about that.”

Exiting the bathroom dry but completely naked, Asuka walked over to her bunk bed, beside which her bags were waiting. She was still concerned about losing her hair from the neck down, but she was willing to overlook that for now if she was getting bigger boobs and the ability to machine gun orgasm after only a little fingering.

Who knew, maybe Kaji liked women who landscaped.

Opening one of her bags, she pulled out a bottle of pills that had been sent to her from Tokyo-3. A stimulant, as prescribed by Dr. Akagi, meant to help her piloting. While she wasn’t sure if it actually worked, she felt like she was getting better simulation numbers since she started taking it. She opened the bottle and popped the gelcap in her mouth.

In a crucial instant, one thought slipped her mind while a seemingly more pressing thought took its place. With a whole month to work with, she could really start to put the pressure on Kaji.

Smiling, she looked forward to where these new changes took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Asuka, see you in a month.


	14. The Best Part of Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (and the next few to follow) was originally two but one was so small that it could be better suited as a cold open for this mini-arc. So fear not, now begins the Illustrious arc.

**|The Best Part of Waking Up|**

In her classroom on her first full day of school, a maroon-haired girl wearing cute and stylish red-framed glasses over her blue eyes started up the messaging system. After announcing her official return to schoolmates and friends in other classes, she went right to the business at hand and fired off a few messages to her friends asking about the boy she’d used as a landing pad yesterday.

¬“There’s a new cute boy in school, Shinji Ikari. What’s his deal?”⌐

The girls in the group chat shared a few looks. Mari Makinami’s most recent absence had meant that she’d missed the commotion surrounding the arrival of the pilot of the purple giant protecting the city. It wouldn’t be right to keep her in the dark about something so exciting–the Illustrious Mari Makinami lived for excitement.

¬“You know about the monsters attacking Tokyo-3, right?”⌐

¬“Yeah, I can’t believe I missed them!”⌐

¬“There’s this purple robot that fights them. Shinji Ikari pilots the purple robot!”⌐

“WHAT?!” Mari shouted aloud, causing the teacher to turn from the chalkboard.

“Miss Makinami, is there something you’re unclear on?”

Mari raised her pressed together hands contritely. “Sorry, sensei, I’m just catching up on a few things that I missed.”

The teacher gave her a look, and returned to the lesson. Mari went right back to the computer. ¬“Seriously, he’s the pilot?!”⌐

¬“Yep, he’s pretty cute, too.”⌐ Shirayuki, a blonde girl with collar length hair said, blushing. She’d given Shinji a note that very morning.

¬“That explains what Ayanami meant when she said ‘Captain’ up on the roof…”⌐

¬“Up on the roof? Wait, the crazy skydiver was you?!”⌐

¬“I was running crazy late yesterday, so I caught a lift to school. But enough about how I got here! What’s Ikari-kun like?”⌐

¬“Well, aside from being really shy, we don’t know about him other than he’s in 3-1.”⌐ Another girl, Ikazuchi answered. ¬“I talked with his Class Rep in the Student Council meetings, but she’s as in the dark about him as we are.”⌐

¬“Who’s 3-1’s Class Rep?”⌐ Mari asked, already listing her questions in order their priority.

¬“Hikari Horaki, but…”⌐

¬“But what?”⌐

¬“The only people he really talks to are Touji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida. Suzuhara is just another thirsty boy, but be careful around Aida. He carries a camera and it’s rumored he takes creepshots of girls and sells them around.”⌐

Indeed a number of boys had been found in possession of candidly taken photos, often offering a look up the skirts of female students, and while they denied knowing anything about the provenance of the images, it was suspected that Kensuke Aida was the source. He was the only student who brazenly walked around with a camera of any kind, after all.

Mari shrugged. Touji and Kensuke would be easy to deal with, a sweet word here, a loose button on her blouse there, and she would be able to get what she wanted to know from the two boys. In fact, she could stop by and get all she needed by lunch!

**@@@@@**

His eyes opening, the first thing Shinji felt was thirst. Not like what his friend Touji Suzuhara experienced with every waking thought of a certain violet haired beauty, but a genuine thirst he felt from the back of his mouth down to his belly. He wanted something to drink, and badly. Looking to his right, he immediately found relief, a large pitcher of grape juice from frozen concentrate was waiting right at the side of the futon he was lying on. Without a moment’s hesitation, he picked up the pitcher, turned the top so that the mouth of the spout was open, and brought it to his lips to drink down the still cold mixture of water and thawed concentrate.

The first gulp hit him hard enough it ached in the back of his head, but was so refreshing and satisfying that he continued gulping it down until nearly the entire two and a half liter pitcher was gone. In Misato-like fashion, he lowered the pitcher and gasped out happily, before letting out an uncouthly loud belch.

“Phaa…” Even the sigh he let out as the pressure in his gut was relieved felt good. He leaned back on his hands on the futon and looked around the room he was in–one he rarely got to see.

In spite of his best efforts to keep the rest of the apartment clean, Misato’s bedroom was a microcosm of the slovenly side he saw when he first moved in. The only thing that wasn’t in any sort of disarray was a dry-cleaned and pressed dress uniform–hung on a hook on her wall–while dirty clothes, opened and unopened bags of snacks, and empty cans of beer surrounded the corner of the futon she occupied the most.

Misato herself was fast asleep at that corner of the futon, flat on her back, arms fanned out, and her legs splayed crudely. She was, like Shinji, entirely naked.

The two of them, between the time they got home and fallen asleep several hours later, had gone at it like irresponsible deviants. Their ravenous fucking–and yes what they did was _fucking–_ was only interrupted by their need for refreshments and for Misato to clear the clearly superhuman amounts of cum Shinji had pumped into her pussy when she wasn’t guzzling it down her throat.

It had been an amazing night, and today was going to be more of the same. Right before they settled down to sleep, Misato had sent a message to Ritsuko to inform her that Shinji was going to stay home from school for the next two days as a reward for disabling the Jet Alone.

To their delight, Ritsuko immediately replied and generously let them both have the days off from Nerv as well, that they only need to worry about showing up to fight any Angels. Shinji had done so well that even the Sub-Commander expressed his congratulations to Shinji–though there was no official word from the Commander himself. Not that Shinji cared.

Hell, his father could show up offering a heartfelt apology and a plea to reconnect with him and he wouldn’t give a damn–for he was looking down on a naked and contentedly sleeping Misato Katsuragi, who’d given him free reign over her incredible body even if she was asleep.

Turning over, he crawled to her, coming up between her open legs, and watched as she slept. Her inviting breasts rising and falling with her steady, deep breathing and her face serene, he’d seen her passed out multiple times, but this was probably the first time he’d ever seen her like this. She was just so beautiful.

It was hard not to look at her normally and not be aroused. After last night he wasn’t going to fight it; he was going to surrender to her beauty, and go wild whenever she wanted it.

Scooting forward, he rested his hands on her smooth, toned thighs and began to rub up and down along their insides, unafraid to let his fingers brush up against her modestly trimmed bush at first, before gliding them over her labia. The very first touch of his fingers against her lower lips got a reaction from the sleeping woman, her breasts bouncing as her breath caught from the jolt of pleasure, before it came out as the start of audible panting with his continued exploration.

Shinji’s erection throbbed adamantly as he slipped two fingers inside her, testing her depths and finding her wet and receptive as he pushed them in knuckles-deep.

“Mhm…” Misato moaned in her sleep as Shinji rested his other hand on her left breast, squeezing it at first before brushing his fingers back and forth over the quickly firming nipple. She opened her legs wider, and Shinji kept teasing her nipple and pumping her snatch until her excess natural lubrication began to flow out around his fingers every time he pushed them in.

She was ready. Pulling his fingers out, Shinji licked them clean while he listened to her breathing, now labored with arousal, her cheeks and the bridge of her nose flushed crimson. With a sigh in anticipation, he lined up his cock with her pussy and pressed it forward. The moment he sank inside her, Misato’s lips parted and her breath hitched up again. When he filled her with just shy of half of his cock, it came out as a quick gasp.

“Mmm…” Shinji moaned before he began to pump his hips, fucking Misato with powerful strokes that used more and more of his cock until he was seating himself balls-deep inside her.

As he huffed and puffed with his exertions, Shinji watched Misato react to his cock pounding into her. Gasping at first, once he found his rhythm, she began to pant in time with him. When the tip of his cock pushed up against the entrance of her womb, she grunted, and when his next few strong thrusts tapped against that last gate she began to stir–the intense jolts of a proper deep dicking pulling her towards consciousness.

“Ah… ah… ah…?” Her eyes cracking open, Misato blinked blearily before Shinji shoved in all the way to the hilt, sending an intense pleasure shooting through her nervous system that snapped her awake. “Oooh!”

Shinji laughed at her happily surprised reaction, and laid himself down on top of her as she shot her hands up to grab his shoulders and wrapped her legs tight around his waist. “Good morning Misato-samf…”

He was cut off by his guardian kissing him deeply as she hooked her legs around his waist, pulling him against her. Returning her embrace, he began to roll his hips, roughly hammering her into the futon.

“Mmmm… mmf… mmf! Mmf!” Misato’s deep moans were muffled by their long kiss, before Shinji moved from her lips to her cheek then down her neck. “God… oh my G-God!”

She was already cumming intensely, her cries matching up with her pussy clenching hard around his shaft. It felt incredible, Shinji moaning as he hilted her and stayed there to feel her inner walls pull at him for several moments.

“Good morning,” he repeated as her moans petered out into soft panting.

She purred out a “Good morning” in reply, and huffed when he pushed forward and prodded her cervix. “Mmn…!”

Stirring himself inside her, Shinji gasped happily against her neck as he resumed pumping his hips at a slower pace. Every thrust kept hitting that same spot, causing stars to appear in Misato’s vision, and when he hilted her he ground into her, pressing himself against her clit.

And it went on like this for a long time, a slow and methodical rutting different from the vicious banging when he first took her, or the gradually less awkwards couplings that followed before they went to bed. Shinji Ikari was a careful but quick learner, something apparent from his piloting, and he was using it to hit and hold down Misato’s buttons.

“Mm… oh my God, Shinji…” She moaned between long periods of heavy breathing, and held him tighter when he brought her to climax again. When she came he forced himself into her harder, her squeezing pussy yielding to his cock, drawing out her orgasm, and leaving her giggling in bliss when she came down only to be on the edge of another.

“Hehehe… mm…! Mm…! Mm!”

Once he recognized when she was close, it was easy for him to get her off.

“Oh my God…! Oh my God…!”

There she went again and so did he, pounding into her a little faster, the slapping of his hips against hers–his balls against her taint–growing louder with her cries.

“Oh my God…! OhmyGod! OhmyGod! OhmyGodShinjiiiiiiii~!”

Her nails raked his skin, leaving red marks, before she found the purchase to hold him down tightly. When he defied her embrace and returned to rolling his hips into hers and grind into her, a second climax slammed into her midway through the one she was having, causing the stars behind her eyelids to become long flashes as pleasure overwhelmed her.

“Shinji! Oh… God! Oh f-fuck! MMM!” She bit his shoulder, when a third orgasm followed, then a fourth, the trigger easier to pull with each successive climax, until she was going off every time his cock hit home.

“Ahh…! Misato-san…!” Shinji over with her cries and moans, appreciating the playful desperation in her bites. She was overwhelmed to the point she had no idea what to do with herself. “You’re so cute.”

“Mmm! Mm! MMM!” Three more orgasm-inducing strokes later, and she went silent when he suddenly lengthened his strokes again into slow, hard slams. He pounded down into his gasping woman, before he felt something give and he slowly but firmly sank just a little bit further into her.

Misato froze, her bite slipping off and her grip of her hands on his shoulders and her legs around his locking. Her head lolled back, she was blushing from head to toe, her expression of melting pleasure, as she let go of thought and reason and gave herself up to it.

Seeing her so happy, Shinji couldn’t hold himself and rocked into her, losing his rhythm and slamming into her hard and fast. “Hff! Hff! Hff! Hff! Hff!”

He felt Misato tremble under him, and she sobbed again as she squirted up against him–creating a splashing sound when their bodies met.

“M-Misato!” With sharp, short exhalations he poured his refreshed reserve of seed directly into her womb. In their mutual silence, the only sound over their desperate breathing was the sloshing as the staggering volume of his seed stretched her stomach, swelling it until he was sure he shot enough in her to refill the pitcher beside them.

With him buried inside her, the pool of cum that was now soaking her core had no way to escape. Neither cared about that detail as he kissed and cuddled her, and motor control gradually returned to her limbs so she could return the affections.

After a particularly long kiss, Shinji pulled away and looked down at her with a smile. “So…”

Misato looked up at his flushed, sweat-shined face, still halfway out of her body from her experience. “Mm…?”

“What do you want for breakfast?”

She stared up at the young man who’d just woke her up by fucking her senseless and was now asking her what he could make her for breakfast. She giggled, to his confusion.

“What is it?”

“… You are the perfect man,” she purred back before she pulled him down and kissed him deeply.

While Shinji was flattered… that didn’t answer his question about breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best part of waking up, is Misato in your bunk!


	15. Afternoon Delight

**|Afternoon Delight|**

In class 3-1, Touji and Kensuke were sitting down for lunch. The disappearance of Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami yesterday had hinted at a Nerv emergency, but the lack of sirens and general alert cast doubt on that conclusion. This morning, when they questioned Rei about Shinji’s absence, they were surprised to find out that Shinji was taking the rest of the week off at the instruction of Captain Katsuragi. After that, she did not know of the Third Child’s status.

“So, what do you think it was, Touji?”

“I don’t know!” The muscular youth shot back, tired of his otaku friend’s speculation. He didn’t know how Nerv operated, and quite frankly, he didn’t want to. Sure, it had some smoking hot women on its staff, but that was about all he cared to know about the shadowy organisation.

Kensuke shook his head. “I don’t get why you’re so content to remain in the dark.”

“Are you forgetting about what happened when we snuck out to see that battle? Leave it alone, man. If you keep pressing, they’ll arrest you or something!”

A female voice called from behind the duo. “Keep pressing what?”

Tensing up, Touji turned to see who it was. He blinked, he hadn’t seen this girl for a while. And damn, what a girl she was. “M-Makinami!”

“Suzuhara, Aida,” the girl greeted. “So, what were we talking about, hm?”

“Err, nothing, just something on TV last night,” Touji lied.

Kensuke was torn, there was a chance to talk about something really interesting with a really hot girl, but they had both been warned about discussing the Evangelion with others. “I…”

Mari smiled playfully. “Oh, don’t be like that, boys. I mean, what if we skip lunch here at school and go someplace else to eat?”

It was literal hunger, rather than a metaphorical thirst that convinced Touji to go along with her offer. “Sure, but you’re paying.”

“Of course, what sort of girl would I be if I didn’t offer to take care of you, hm?” The bespectacled girl asked in a cheeky voice.

Kensuke relented when Mari offered to pay for them. It wasn’t like he could tell anyone any of the technical details of the Evangelion project, even if he wanted to. “Lead the way.”

Splendid, both boys were easily bought. Kensuke seemed dying to talk, while Touji's quick route was through his stomach–she filed this away for later. Now it was just a question of finding somewhere that offered a good portion size. At _that,_ Mari smirked as a thought occurred to her.

Kensuke noticed the shift in her expression. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, just that I haven’t been on a date with two boys at the same time before. This could be fun!” Mari said, licking her lips.

Touji looked at her critically. She had a figure to die for, and rumour had it if she dated you for long enough, you’d get a titjob from her. “Fun how?”

“I’m just thinking of the practicalities of two against one…”

Aida’s eyes widened. He’d also heard some of the rumours about Mari Makinami, like if she really liked you, not only would she get you off with those great tits of hers, but you could finish on her face! Sure, having Touji nearby would be awkward, but as the internet always said, “it’s not gay if the balls don’t touch” and Kensuke had no intention of touching Touji.

The two friends followed Mari out, trying not to make it too obvious they were staring at her ass.She took the two young men to a diner nearby the school and sat opposite them in a booth, where a young, glasses-wearing waitress with noticeably large breasts walked up and cheerfully offered to take their order.

“Oh, I would like a cappuccino and a slice of the Victoria sponge cake,” Mari said. “These two gentlemen would like some lemonade and a sandwich.”

“What would you like on your sandwich, sir?” The waitress asked, noting down the order so far.

Touji, trying not to stare at the waitress’s chest, shrugged. “I dunno. Chicken salad?”

“One chicken salad and you, sir?”

Kensuke was slightly better at it, but kept his camera on the far end of the table, pointed towards the other end where the waitress stood. “Chicken salad sounds good to me.”

The waitress read back the order before departing to fill it.

“So, what is it you wanted to know?” Kensuke asked. If he helped her with what she wanted to know, maybe he could sit next to her and maybe then, his hands could wander…

“I want to know about Shinji Ikari,” Mari answered.

She watched their body change instantly, Kensuke sagging a bit while Touji went rigid as if she’d spoken the name of his greatest rival. “Oh, don’t be like that, boys, you’ll be well-rewarded for your help.”

The otaku looked at his friend before nodding. “Ikari is… well, he’s the pilot of that robot that fights the monsters. But the robot’s details are all classified.”

“So I’ve heard.” Mari wasn’t interested in the slightest about robots or monsters–well, maybe one particular monster. “What’s he like, though?”

Kensuke took a moment to think. He’d known Shinji a little longer than Touji, total, complete with hanging out with him solo around the time he’d chosen to quit Nerv after the Angel fight they got involved in. “Shinji’s quiet and lays low, but he’s pretty nice.”

Touji agreed with that assessment, but was careful to avoid talking about how he’d saved their lives. “Yeah, I was kind of crummy to him at first… but he forgave me. We’re pretty tight now, he even brought us to one of his victory parties after he defeated the last monster.”

“Yeah, it was in a high-class ryokan and everything,” Kensuke said.

“A ryokan?” Mari knew how expensive those could get. “He’s a pretty generous guy.”

Kensuke nodded. “I was surprised Misato-san let him invite us, since it was an all Nerv party.”

Touji sighed happily as he recalled the purple-haired beauty in her yukata. “Misato-san is pretty cool like that.”

A possible challenger appeared? “So, who is this Misato-san?”

Touji pouted, yes pouted. “She’s Shinji’s boss, and this totally awesome single babe he lives with.”

Kensuke could not help but agree, even in the face of damaging their odds with Mari. “She’s literally world-class.”

Touji sighed again, this time with envy. “And he lives and works with her… every single day.”

Mari’s eyebrows shot up. A formidable older woman?! These two were practically salivating at the mention of her name. Teenage boys were far more discerning in taste than one would expect. If there was a woman who they were willing to heap praise on right in front of another exceptionally attractive girl, then this woman had to be as amazing as they claimed!

Mari folded her hands in front of her mouth, fingers interlaced, and hummed as she pondered this intelligence data. “Does he drool over her as much as you two do?”

Touji flushed in embarrassment. “Ah, well…!”

Kensuke winced, fearing that they may have offended her.

Mari raised her hand and waved their fears away. “Oh no boys, don’t misunderstand.” She winked. “I want to get a feel for how attractive she is. I appreciate beautiful women as much as you do.”

Touji was blushing for a different reason now, while Kensuke swallowed hard as he wondered how appreciative she was as he held up his camera. “I think I actually have a picture of her from the party… ah… here it is.”

He turned the digital camera’s screen Mari’s direction, and the maroon-haired girl’s mouth fell open into an “o” when she caught sight of Shinji being cuddled between a cute if plain brown-haired woman and a ravishing beauty who could only be this Misato.

 _“Oh no, I’m gay.”_ An instant later she remembered Shinji’s magic stick and amended that thought. _“No, bisexual, definitely bisexual.”_

She quickly shook her head. “Good God! He pilots a giant robot and lives with _that?!_ Has he bought a lottery ticket yet?!”

“We keep saying he should,” Touji muttered.

She fanned herself. “My goodness, it’s easy to sympathize with your jealousy. I definitely can’t blame you for wanting _that!”_

Envy still bubbling strong under his exterior, Touji shrugged his shoulders. “Thanks, I guess.”

The waitress returned with the coffee and lemonade. “Your food will be along shortly.”

“Thank you,” Mari smiled politely. She noticed the two young men looking at the waitress, like they’d seen her before. Glancing at her as she left, she was pretty sure she’d seen her somewhere, too.

Looking back at Mari, Kensuke could see the writing on the wall–all they were getting on this date was a free lunch. “So what’s your interest in Shinji, anyway?”

“Well, I landed on him when I parachuted to school during lunch yesterday. I’d never seen him before, so I asked who he was. Before we could get further than that, that spooky girl Ayanami whisked him away to speak with some Captain. With what I know now, everything makes sense…”

Touji and Kensuke gaped at her.

“… What?”

“You parachuted to school,” Kensuke began.

“… And landed on _Shinji?!”_ Touji finished with him.

Mari shrugged her shoulders. “It was a good thing, the wind caught my chute and I would’ve missed the roof and hit the suicide fence… probably…”

She trailed off when she realized the point they were trying to make. “Oh.”

Touji drove his face into the table and groaned. “Son of a bitch…! _How?!”_

Kensuke palmed his face. “When we see him tomorrow, we’re making him get that lottery ticket.”

He dragged his hand down to his chin. “Oh wait, he won’t be back at school until Monday. He’s staying home because Misato needs him for training.”

Mari grew alarmed. After seeing that photo without the context to go with it, she was quick to speculate on what was implied by training!

“That doesn’t mean we can’t visit him after school, does it?” Touji asked.

Kensuke shrugged his shoulders. “No, I suppose not.”

Mari seized upon that. “You’ve been to his house?”

“Yes?” Touji asked, not realizing he was making Kensuke’s fears stronger.

She slammed her hands onto the table, rattling the dishware and cups sitting on it. “Take me with you!”

Kensuke frowned. “Um… I don’t think we should? I mean, we’re his friends and all but getting close to him is a bit dangerous. I mean… I feel like we could be getting in trouble for talking to you right now about him and Misato.”

Touji realized where he was going with this, and paled some. “Oh yeah, that’s right…”

Mari quickly waved her hands. “No, no! It’s okay! My family is legit okay with Nerv, we’re vetted and everything because we paid for much of Tokyo-3.”

Kensuke and Touji looked towards each other, and back at Mari. They were still skeptical about the idea of bringing her around Shinji. Kensuke because he was now conscious of the security risk, but also because he wanted to throw Mari off Shinji’s scent. Lord knows the last thing a shy guy like him needed was a carnivorous girl like Mari on him.

Touji, however, was seeing it differently. Sure, there was a security risk and he was equally conscious of it… but introducing him to Mari meant that Shinji could be moved out of Misato’s proximity and into hers. Which meant that he had something more than a ghost of a chance!

“I don’t think so.”

“When you put it like that, sure.”

Both boys stopped and looked at each other again.

“Touji.”

“Ken.”

Mari looked back and forth between the two boys and the sudden intensity of their exchanged gazes. She didn’t realize it, but one was acting out of genuine altruism towards his best friend, while the other was scheming to quench his thirst at nearly any cost.

Kensuke Aida and Touji Suzuhara were opposite sides of the same coin.

_“Shinji doesn’t need this drama.”_

In moments like this, when they faced each other, they could see each other’s true selves.

_“I know but if Shinji goes out with Mari, then Misato will be wide open.”_

There may be a resemblance.

_“Good point, but does it have to be Makinami? She’ll eat him alive!”_

But they will never face the same direction.

_“It’s not like Shinji hasn’t taken one for us before! Better a hot ravenous girl than an alien monster, right? Right?!”_

Kensuke’s brow furrowed. Shit, he was right.

Both looked back at Mari and now their waitress, also raptly watching the silent clash of men. Kensuke raised his hands and spread them in an accommodating gesture. “Okay, okay, you can come with us. Meet us at the gate after school and we’ll take you over.”

Mari brightened. “Thank you, Kensuke.”

“No problem, I guess,” Kensuke replied a bit half-heartedly.

Touji, enjoying his victory, took his food from the nice waitress. “And thank you for the food.”

The waitress nodded to both of them. “No problem Suzuhara-kun, Aida-kun. Don’t take too long, now.”

With that the waitress left the check and strolled off, leaving both boys and Mari wondering who she was and how she’d known them.

**@@@@@**

The doorbell to the Katsuragi residence rang, and moments later Shinji approached the door, wearing his boxers and hastily pulling a t-shirt down his torso. He hadn’t even made it through the kitchen when the bell rang again, and he let out a sigh.

“Hang on, hang on, I’m coming…!” He called before he opened the door and found a delivery man who was all bright smiles–before he realized it was Shinji standing in the doorway.

“Oh… uh,” the disappointed delivery man sputtered before handing forth a box, “Pizza. That’ll be 1700 yen.”

Shinji offered the man his ID card, and he swiped it. As he handed his digital assistant back to Shinji so he could sign his name, he peeked past him. “So uh… Misato’s not really into take out much anymore?”

Looking up at the forgettably nondescript delivery man’s face, Shinji shrugged his shoulders. “Not really, I’ve taken up much of that slack. She’s eating better and it’s saved us a bunch of money, too.”

He could see the metaphorical knife go into the delivery guy’s heart, before he nodded. “Y-yeah, I guess you have a point there, man. Well, uh… thanks for ordering out today?”

Shinji, innocuous to the invisible weight on the man’s shoulders, nodded. The delivery was always really fast to Misato’s apartment, faster than it was to Kensuke’s, and the Aida family lived closer to the same pizza place. Shrugging his shoulders towards the thought, Shinji carried the pizza box through the kitchen–stopping to offer a slice of the simple cheese and pepperoni fare to a grateful Pen-Pen–and brought it onto the veranda of the apartment.

In front of him, a topless Misato lay face down on a folded over blanket, allowing the sun to beat down on her from above to develop her tan. She had already been lying face up for half an hour, and had turned over to get her back. She hadn’t wanted any interruptions while tanning, and as such Shinji hadn’t been allowed to go near her.

He didn’t mind this, though, because having a bit of time to himself to rest and restore had been as good for him as the tan was going to be on her. Setting the pizza box down on the table and himself on a chair beside it, he removed his t-shirt before grabbing a slice and scoffing it down.

Shinji was hungry enough to take on most of this pizza, and one couldn’t blame him. Sex worked up a huge appetite for him as he was finding out, but given who he was having sex with? He had no reason to complain.

Misato, who’d been facing the edge of the veranda, turned her head over to look at Shinji. Because she hadn’t wanted her hair to get in the way, she’d tied it up to two buns at the side of her head that each trailed a long bunch of hair. Shinji thought it was cute, even if the hair buns looked like dango.

“I smell pizza.” She opened one eye and indeed saw a delicious dish before her… and the box of pizza on the table next to him.

“I ordered it while you were tanning, I thought it’d get here later…”

Misato snorted. “Oh, that place delivers fast because I answer the door in my underwear…”

The one time she answered it topless went unsaid.

Shinji leveled a flat stare on Misato. That sounded like something she’d do to get out of paying and… he had to admit it was a good way to save money.

Misato read his silent consideration in an entirely different way, and smiled some. “If you don’t want me to do it anymore, I understand.” She winked at him. “I’m your woman after all.”

Her assumption flew right past Shinji, who was on an entirely different train of thought. “Actually, I don’t mind if you show off to the delivery guys.”

The suggestion surprised her. “Ah?”

He nodded. “If it means they’ll get here quicker and we can save money, then you can show off all you like to them. It’s not like _I’d_ let them do more than look, right?”

Misato’s face blossomed into a blush. She was smart enough to know that he was innocently and genuinely thinking pragmatically, but him talking like that sent a shot of arousal through her that left her shivering a little. “Right, they can look… but they can’t touch.”

Shinji picked up his second slice of pizza. Before he took a bite, he looked down at her, over her incredible body, before meeting her gaze. “Mmhm. You’re _‘my woman’_ after all.”

He had meant that as a playful tennis volley of flirting, but it hit with the force of a battleship broadside. For a whole ten seconds, she stared at Shinji, before she pushed up off the towel and rose to her feet.

Taken aback by her sudden silence, Shinji watched Misato untie her bikini bottoms and let them fall off as she slowly walked up to him with lustful intent in her eyes. Rather than raise a question, he set aside his pizza and settled into the chair so she could straddle him and sit on his lap.

“Say that again,” she breathed softly as she rocked herself, grinding on him. He was hard almost instantly, his cock pushing up against her through his boxers.

Biting his lower lip briefly, he repeated. “… You’re my woman.”

Misato drew in a deep breath, as his proclamation poured arousal through her, her core lighting up and spreading heat through her body. Leaning forward, she brought her lips close to his, on the verge of kissing him. “… Again…”

Shinji placed his hands on her hips, stroking them as she brought her hands up to caress his cheeks and over his ears. “You’re my woman.”

He punctuated his claim by gripping her firmly to grind her against him. Misato responded with a wild and aggressive kiss.She hummed in approval, she could taste pizza as her tongue dueled his. A moan tore from her when he slipped one hand under her and pushed his fingers inside her.

“Mm…” She broke the kiss and stared at him, before catching his lips in another, then another, and another. “Mm! Mm! Mm!”

She pulled away and nuzzled his cheek, while she tugged down his boxers to free his cock with one hand, and her other combed through his hair.

In his ear she whispered, as she began to stroke his released shaft, “I am your woman…”

She gasped when his uncommonly strong fingers dug into her G-Spot. As he kissed her neck and then her shoulder, she leaned back for him, and rocked her hips obediently in time with his fingers working her over.

Panting from her diligent work, he captured one of her nipples. His mouth felt cool against her skin, still warm and flushed from the sun, and when he ran his tongue over it with his suckling she drew in a sharp breath.

“Ohh…!” She leaned back into him, pressing her breast into his face and encouraging him to suck and play with her tits. “I’m yours…”

While he moved from one breast to the other and back, his hands busy below. With the fingers of his left pumping her twat and turning her into a sodden mess, his right hand was around her back, holding her still at the waist.

“Shinji~” She cooed into the top of his head. When he tilted his head to the side to lavish her breast, she tucked her chin to whisper into his ear.

“Fuck me…” She pleaded as she tightened her hold, stroking his rock solid cock in mounting anticipation. The steady flow of precum her strokes pushed out made it easy and well lubricated.

When he released her breast and looked up at her. She gave him another long, slow kiss, and positioned herself. “Fuck me like you own me…”

And the moment Shinji pulled his fingers clear from her hole, she impaled herself onto him, dropping down so fast that the tip banged right up against the entrance to her womb. “Unf!”

“Haa!” Shinji gasped with her, as he grabbed her hips again. There was no stopping or controlling her, however, as she began to bounce on his lap like a woman possessed. When he met eyes with her, she _looked like_ a woman possessed, gazing down at him with perverse adoration as she lifted herself up and dropped herself down his meaty pole.

“Fuck me… fuck me… fuck me…!” She panted, wild and unbearable lust lighting in the brown centers of her eyes like a flame.

With her encouragement he complied, pulling her down to the hilt and stirring her hips on his lap, rocking her back and forth, slipping his cock out before pushing it back in. In this position, he pushed up within her as deeply as he could when he was on top and driving straight down into her depths.

The moment he took control, Misato came, covering his mouth with hers to silence the cry of his name when she felt his cock drive against her core again.

With her fully impaled and tightly wound around him, Shinji started to _buck._

“Mm?! Mm…! Mm! MM! MM! MMMMM~!”

She broke the kiss to scream to God in praise, but it was choked by her desperate need for air as Shinji drove up into her while pulling her against him. He took her lips in another kiss, just in time to catch her scream again as he kept railing her.

 _“This is so hot!”_ He thought, as he felt Misato go from soaking wet to squirting on his lap moments later. They were outside on the veranda, fucking like crazy, and neither cared. In fact, just being out in the open air where someone could see if they were in the right place at the right time sent a rush of excitement through both of them they couldn’t articulate.

Breaking the kiss, Misato pressed her lips against his ear. “… Shinji…. God… I’m cumming…! Ah! I… you’re… you’re making me…! Ah…!”

She pushed down when Shinji bucked up. Both gasped sharply then fell silent as he fully impaled Misato and made her squirt again.

“Nn…! Ahn…!” She stared, slack-jawed, as again and again her ecstasy surged up through her and radiated out into a full-body climax. She pressed herself to him, her face nuzzling into the crook of his neck, as she rode out the end of the raging inferno of ecstasy.

Their rampant lust cooled down to a mere blaze after that, as she settled onto him and he adjusted his arms to hold her better. The shifting of their bodies against one another, and the sound of their labored breaths kept them both hotly aroused.

Shinji broke the silence first, laughing softly as he rested his head against hers. “… You’re all mine.”

Misato kissed down his neck. “I’m yours, I’m your woman…”

The thought crossed her hazy mind that allowing such words between them was bad. Very bad. Misato smothered that thought, until there was only a muffled echo.

Shinji rubbed her back as he rocked in place, stirring himself inside her and making her purr. “Misato… I want to cum…”

Misato giggled and kissed him again on his neck, just below his ear. “Fuck my mouth, Shinji…”

His breath caught in his throat, her voice threatening to make him lose it there. “Okay.”

Needing no more to be said, Misato gingerly pulled herself off his lap, and dragged the blanket she’d tanned herself on closer to the chair to kneel down on it. Her hands resting on her lap, she smiled invitingly to Shinji. “Just use me, and don’t be afraid to make use of my handlebars.”

She tilted her head from side to side for emphasis, making the bunches of hair that hung from the buns atop her head bounce and sway

Shinji stood and stepped up to Misato, and let his cock prod against her left cheek as he looked down at her. Her eyes meeting his, she turned her head to rain kisses atop his slick, precum-drooling member, before opening her mouth and catching the tip between her lips.

“Ah…” Shinji gasped from the contact.

“Mmf…” The taste of his precum sent a shiver of anticipation through her, before Misato pulled her lips from him with a long, teasing suck. Opening her mouth, she stuck out her tongue slightly, showing him where he could shove his cock until he came.

Shinji gulped and his cock jerked upward at how cute and erotic Misato looked. He could not hold back against that face. Gripping her hair bunches, pushed his cock in her mouth, all the way to the back of her throat.

Misato’s first thought was that he was too rough. When he yanked her hair to pull her head forward and slide down her throat with ease, her very next thought was that he could be as rough as he damn well liked.

With wet slurping and choked grunts, Misato relished Shinji pumping his cock into her mouth like a piston. His cock reached easily into her throat far enough for her to swallow around the tip, while his balls slapped hard against her chin. He barely gave her room to breathe, and the urge to gag was overbearing when his shaft ground along the back of her tongue.

Misato loved it, though. She loved gagging and choking on cock as much as she loved her pussy getting ruined for it. Shinji’s cock especially just had the right shape and curve to bully her mouth and throat, leaving her at his mercy and affirming his claim over her.

Fervently, she wrapped her arms around his hips, and rocked herself forward to meet his thrusts, until her lips were stretching around the base of his cock and her nose was brushing against the bare skin of his crotch. She felt lightheaded, alive, her body building up towards climax like the other times she’d sucked his cock. All she needed was one last push over the edge.

“Misato…!” She locked eyes with him again the second he called her name. A split second later he was yanking her head forward again and pumping his load straight into her stomach… something that went on for far longer.

Gasping and groaning, he let go of her hair and pulled her against him by the back of her head over the three quarters of a minute his body overloaded with pleasure as it dumped a river of his thick, heavy semen down her throat. It was only as she began to struggle and rapidly tap against the small of his back, did he have the sense to pull back, slipping from her mouth and spraying her face and hair with ropes the last of his seed.

Misato closed her eyes and accepted Shinji’s cum, the overpowering scent playing such a contrast to her arousal and the tanning lotion she wore. She could feel his cum run down her forehead and cheeks, passing close enough to her lips to catch some of it with her tongue.

Misato had cum again, from once more just taking his cock into her mouth, and it was every bit as good as her other orgasms.

How wonderful.

“Shin…” She belched out loud, much to her embarrassment, before covering her mouth. Well, she wasn’t hungry anymore. “… Shinji… Oh wow…”

Shinji laughed, and knelt down to her level. “Misato….”

They shared more short, electrifying kisses.

“I’m yours,” she purred against his lips.

“You’re mine,” Shinji moaned back, before he picked up the pizza box, pulled her up to her feet and led her back inside the apartment. To air conditioning, their bed, and another round of fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the title is an Anchorman reference, why do you ask?


	16. Dinner and a Show

**|Dinner and a Show|**

“Hey, Shinji?” Misato called from the sitting room to the kitchen. He was at work preparing dinner, while she was watching a 1960s Samurai Drama.

On the screen in front of her, as she took a sip of ice water, Misato watched as the protagonist faced off against several enemies in a tense showdown. “Since you’ve got a new weapon to work with, I’m thinking that some practice with it outside of Eva would do you some good. What do you think?”

Shinji looked back towards Misato, then to the sliced chicken he was frying. He had liked using the E-Sword in combat–even if it was only against what Hyuuga mockingly called a “glorified training dummy” on their way back.

Still, it was nice that Misato had asked for his thoughts on something regarding Eva rather than issue orders. “If you want me to learn how to use a sword, that’s fine.”

“Great! Lieutenant Hyuuga can train you in how to use it.”

Shinji looked back at her. “Lieutenant Hyuuga knows how to swordfight?”

Misato nodded. “I was surprised too. You’d never guess it from just how he is…”

By “how he is” Misato referred to his obvious crush on her that made her steer clear of him outside of official business. It wasn’t because he creeped her out or anything to that effect, he just wasn’t her particular type. She’d have a beer with him any day, though.

Shinji stirred the chicken, and the vegetables that joined it, around in the pan. “You don’t really hang out with people outside of work other than Doctor Akagi, do you?”

“Well… I’m not really much for social circles,” Misato admitted, “Besides the occasional party and stuff. You’re no better though, having only two friends and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you interact with Rei outside of work.”

Shinji conceded, remembering Maya’s offer. “Maybe we should both work on that.”

Misato chuckled. “You should give Maya-chan a call then. I’m sure she’d love to see you again, after she was _so open_ with you.”

Shinji blushed as the memory of Maya at the party came up again after simmering at the back of his mind for so long. He’d only seen her once since then, after returning from dismantling the Jet Alone. She was polite and friendly as usual but had a hard time meeting his gaze.

He wasn’t much better then, and even worse now. “Maybe not with Lieutenant Ibuki, she needs some space. That was really awkward.”

“Nonsense! If you avoid her, you _and her_ are only going to get really weird about it,” Misato argued before she smiled broadly. “Just give her a call and tell her you want to go shopping, or see a movie with her. Spend some time together and put all that awkwardness behind you.”

Misato then brightened. “Oh! You can go see Aoba perform!”

Shinji hummed as he finished his stir-frying. There was a great deal more than he normally cooked, but he and Misato were positively starving after spending all day fooling around. “Do you think she’ll even want to do anything?”

“Of course, it’s pretty obvious she wants to be your friend.”

It warmed Shinji’s heart to know that, it really did. “I know.”

He filled two bowls with rice and stir-fry, and came out into the sitting room. He set one bowl before Misato, who was stark naked where she sat, wearing only the ties holding her hair in odango and a healthy tan. Looking up at him, Misato licked her lips. Not only did the food he carried smell delicious, but he was also just wearing the apron he cooked in and a pair of slippers. She liked the look, as much as he liked having the “handlebars” she had her hair up in.

After Shinji sat down and they began to eat, she smirked. “I bet if she wasn’t so professionally minded, she’d be down for doing _anything_ with you.”

Bam! Shinji broke into a bright blush. Oh, how she loved his reactions.

“Misato!” She was never going to get tired of him calling her out either. “I don’t think she’d ever…!”

Misato’s smirk grew. “I dunno, she was as cuddly with you as I was… and look how we turned out.”

Shinji’s face burned red. “Still, even if she wanted to! Even if she showed up here naked right now, I’d never cheat on you!”

Misato brought a hand up to her heart, touched. “Aw, you’re such a sweetheart…”

But because she loved teasing him, she decided to toy with his scenario. “But another sexy woman vying for your attention is a hard thing to pass up, don’t you think?”

And now Shinji was imagining it, Misato could see he was getting hard. She continued to push his buttons.

“Maya is pretty competitive and eager to please… I bet she’d challenge me to see which of us won you.” When Shinji trapped his growing erection between his thighs, she giggled.

Wise to her game, he looked away from her. “She could win though.”

Misato’s eyebrows rose. “Oh?”

“What would you do if she turned out to be really good?” Shinji looked at her out of the corner of his eye. “I mean… she could be better at blowjobs, or be more flexible, or…”

Shinji had swung back, and hit her where it stung a little. Misato was starting to get really proud of his manning up.

“Hah, I’m pretty sure Maya-chan’s a virgin…” Misato pointed out.

He smirked. “That actually sounds… appealing?”

Shinji’s retort pulled the rug from under her. “Eh?!”

He gave her a bigger smile. “I’m starting to like the idea…”

And there went her pride. “There are some things that virgins just can’t do, you know!”

Shinji’s innocuous expression was on the verge of sinful as he rested and elbow on the table and his chin on his palm. He inquired, his tone innocent. “Oh? And what can’t they do?”

Misato answered him by pushing her half-eaten food forward and leaning over the table. She wriggled her hips in invitation. “Come over here and see.”

Shinji looked down at his own bowl of food, all but wolfed it down and moved around the table behind her. His erection free and quickly getting harder as he approached her from behind, he rested his hands on her back and rubbed it up and down slowly as he shuffled on his knees close to her.

Looking back, Misato hissed in pleasure when he tested the waters with a light rubbing of two fingers. When he dipped them inside her, she rocked back and forth against him in anticipation.

His fingers left and were replaced with his dick, which he sank all the way down to the balls in one smooth stroke. Feeling his cock hit home in the doggy-style position, Misato slumped down and cooed softly. “… Oh God…”

**@@@@@**

Mari was a little surprised by the place that Shinji lived in. Not because of its conditions or wealth, but mostly because in this entire high rise complex Misato Katsuragi was clearly the only resident. She looked back and forth between Touji and Kensuke as they walked through the car park to the stairs, where only Misato’s Alpine was parked.

She eyed the sports car, the only one in the lot. “Does anyone else even live here?”

“Not that we’ve seen, and we’ve been here early in the morning when there’d be other people about,” Kensuke replied.

Mari found that information potentially useful, and filed it away for later.

The three boarded the elevator, and Touji looked back at Mari. “So, I get that you’re interested in Shinji and all, but don’t be too aggressive, okay?”

Inside the apartment, Shinji pulled tightly on Misato’s hair, while vigorously pounding into her pussy. Grabbing the edges of the table, Misato held on for dear life as each thrust pushed her and the table forward just a little bit.

“He tends to fold over quickly,” Kensuke added, like he was _the_ foremost expert on all things Shinji. He hit the button for Misato’s floor.

Back upstairs, Shinji moved his hands down to Misato’s hips and pulled her back against him hard. “Hah!”

“OH!” Misato froze for a moment, stars appearing in her eyes as he ground into her. She _loved that._ “O-oh fuck…”

“I got that feeling from him,” Mari said, she’d been told he was shy.

She bit her lower lip. “Say, how exactly does Misato treat him.”

They certainly looked like they were having fun in that picture after all. Well, she was, he looked like he was about to die happily of embarrassment.

“Misato’s got him under her thumb,” Kensuke said.

“Yeah, he’s completely harmless to her,” Touji lamented as he shook his head. “It’s a damn shame. If he manned up some, she’d probably be more into him than just teasing.”

“Shinjiiii… c-cumming…!” Misato moaned as her pussy squeezed like a vice around his dick, only for Shinji to resume railing her to make her yelp with each thrust. “Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! OH!”

Panting like a beast, Shinji smiled down at his bucking woman, raised his hand, and brought it down on her butt with a weighty slap.

“OOOH!” Misato _liked_ that.

Mari wondered if the two of them were trying to convince themselves of Shinji’s harmlessness regarding a world-class woman like Misato. That picture of her cuddling all over him while dressed so revealingly painted a different picture of that wonderfully lewd woman in Mari’s mind.

Holding her firmly, Shinji fucked Misato right through her orgasm. He paced himself through the tight squeezing of her pussy, hitting her deep as she clenched harder and drawing out her climax right into the next one.

 _“OhmyGod…!”_ She breathed out quickly as she began to cum again, and Shinji doubled his efforts to see how many times he could get her off this time.

A woman of Misato’s calibur, in Mari’s mind, didn’t need a formidable man as Touji and Kensuke mistakenly believed. She needed someone exactly like Shinji. Someone cute and soft like a puppy, but who was clearly a wolf where it mattered.

At least she hoped that he was a wolf where it mattered. He was a softie with a big dick, but such a sword was only as good as the man who wielded it.

“Three…” Shinji counted with an almost sing-song, teasing voice as Misato babbled beneath him.

She clamped down on him faster and faster, her voice was high and soft in her bliss. “Oh… oh my God… Shinji! Don’t stop! Don’t stop! _Don’tstopdon’tstopdon’tstop_ …!”

Shinji could feel each orgasm as he fucked her through them. “… Four… five… six… seven…”

If not, Mari supposed, then she would be happy to help him learn _how_ to use it. If so? Well… convincing Misato to let him use it on her had its own appeal.

The elevator doors opened and Touji and Kensuke led Mari to the door. Bringing his hand to the buzzer, Kensuke listened for any signs of life on the other side, and only heard the yelling of samurai and the clashing of blades from the television.

“Well, here goes,” Kensuke said as he hit the door buzzer.

“Eleven…?” Shinji stopped and looked back towards the direction of the kitchen, when he heard the bell.

They weren’t expecting anyone, and if it was important then someone at Nerv would have called Misato’s telephone. The familiar pounding of Touji’s fist on the door enlightened Shinji, and he went right back to counting Misato’s climaxes. He wasn’t going to let them bug him today.

“Who…?” Misato purred.

“Just my friends,” Shinji said as he went right back to work.

“Ohhh… okay…” Misato moaned softly. “We should be… hee! Q-quieter…”

“Mmhm… good luck,” Shinji said with a quick jab of his hips.

“Mph!” Misato was lucky she’d bitten down on her arm. “Mmm~!”

“Twelve~”

Outside the door, Kensuke hit the buzzer again and received no answer. “I can hear the TV…”

Mari shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe they’re at Nerv for Eva stuff?”

“But her car’s still here,” Touji said.

As Touji and Kensuke looked to one another with uncertainty, Mari leaned back against the door. “So… what now, then?”

“I guess we wait until school on Monday,” Kensuke suggested.

Touji agreed. “Yeah, looks like it. They’re probably doing important stuff to help him pilot.”

_“I’m cumming!”_

Mari, against the door, was the only one who heard that–just below the volume of the television. She didn’t react, or at least she hoped she hadn’t visibly. Because she had just heard something _amazing._

“Let’s get out of here then,” Touji said quietly as he turned to go to the elevator.

Kensuke nodded and followed. He took only three steps before he looked back and noticed Mari was still leaning against the door. “Makinami-san, are you coming?”

_“Oh fuck me…!”_

Mari heard that, too. Yes, something amazing, incredible was going on in that apartment and she had to find out. She pushed herself right off the door and joined them, before she reached into her pocket and pulled out her smartphone.

“Hang on, I have a text,” she quickly lied, looking at her phone’s menu screen, “Oh, my family has sent someone to pick me up to take them to dinner with the parents, and they want to know where I am.”

She looked up from her phone to Touji and Kensuke. “You guys go on ahead, I’m going to stick around here and wait for my ride.”

Touji and Kensuke thought nothing of it. The former waved and walked over to the elevator. “All right, see you later.”

As the doors opened, Kensuke waved back to Mari as well before he followed his friend on. She waited for the doors to close, and then for three seconds more after that before she turned and pressed her ear right up against the door, her eyes wide as she strained to hear anything else.

She did.

“Fuck…! Shinji…!” Misato grunted, barely able to form words more complex than that as Shinji took her over the edge for the seventeenth time. She knew it was seventeen, thanks to his count.

She was an utter mess, drooling from her mouth and her pussy, her body covered in sweat, and her dinner completely forgotten as she focused on the only thing that mattered at the moment: milking Shinji’s cock dry.

“Fuck me… fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckmeeee~!” Her voice got very high and loud as Shinji sped up for a few thrusts. Her hypersensitive pussy fluttered around his tool, before she slumped down and squirted all over the floor again.

“Eighteen, nineteen, twenty…!” Shinji slowed down and he moaned happily. Her pussy was practically sucking him in with her muscle spasms alone.

“Shinji… Shinji…!” Misato weakly shook his hips, urging him on. “Cum… cum in me… I wanna feel you cum…!”

“All right, Misato-chan… I’m really close anyway…”

Outside the apartment, Mari’s eyes were big as dinner plates. She wasn’t hearing things. Shinji and that amazing woman were having the best sex and loving every second of it! The lewd moans, the lustful voices…it was the hottest thing she’d heard in her life.

Shinji pounded Misato faster, raising her cries to a fever pitch. The smacks of his hips against her ass were nearly as loud, Mari could hear both with her ear against the door.

 _“Oh wow…”_ Mari thought as excitement turned to heat at her core. She spread her fingers out against the door and squeezed her thighs together. It was making her so wet.

It didn’t take Shinji long at his pace, with Misato squeezing him like a wet vice. He groaned loudly, shoving himself against her a few more times before bottoming out inside her and keeping it there. His cum flooded her by the pint, drowning her womb and swelling her belly until she felt it touch the table she was bent over. She melted from the sensation of fullness, one more long and powerful climax running through her before she slumped onto the table exhausted.

After a few moments, she laughed. “Ehehe… there’s a lot… thank you~”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. “You’re welcome.”

“Well then,” she asked, “Who’s better, me or Maya?”

Mari, who’d been rubbing her thighs together, went still again.

Shinji laughed as the theoretical contest came up again. “Okay, you win.”

Misato let out a mock triumphant laugh. “Ha, ha, ha. That’s what I thought. Virgins may be fun but an experienced woman is always better.”

As quietly as she could, Mari pushed herself away from the door. She crept away towards the elevator, her steps a bit wobbly from her excitement-intensified arousal.

It sounded like Misato had her cute puppy properly collared… but he was on a _long_ leash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinji's about to just get like... the best life. All thanks to the same sort of misunderstandings and miscommunications that normally get people killed in this setting.


	17. Expanding the Project

**|Expanding the Project|**

Misato cracked open an eye, unhappy at the noise from her alarm clock. She reached over and silenced the shrill beeping, letting out a sigh. She didn’t want to get up–her bed was comfortable, and Shinji was right here next to her, holding her tightly with his head nestled against her neck.

But their vacation was over, and she was on the early shift this week. She looked down at the young man who’d become her world over the past five days and smiled. _“He’s so cute when he’s asleep.”_

Of course, Misato Katsuragi also liked Shinji Ikari when he was awake and standing to attention. The thought of Shinji’s morning wood turned the Captain’s kind smile lewd as she wondered if she had time for a quickie before she had to leave for Nerv.

Lifting the covers, the purple-haired woman shifted to get a better look at Shinji’s cock. _“I can’t believe just how much he’s been packing all this time.”_

What she assumed to be at best an average size penis was a monster cock that filled her pussy every day made her so very glad they lived together. Not that she didn’t appreciate his living with her before, having another need he could satisfy made him perfect.

When Shinji failed to stir from his slumber, the Captain decided against waking him. She’d lost count of the times they’d fucked over the last five days and the last thing she needed was Ritsuko chewing her out for preventing Shinji from getting the rest he needed. The Angels were hardly something that could be predicted like the tides, after all.

Letting out a sigh better fit for a salaryman about to subject himself to the doldrums, Misato slipped out of the bed. As she shifted around, a twinge came from her lower stomach, and she bit her lower lip as she rested her palm over it.

 _“Oh boy.”_ She thought before she rose and crept towards the bathroom

As she started the shower and waited for the water to warm up, Misato looked at her reflection in the mirror and let out a hum at what looked back. Despite the early start, she felt she looked good without her makeup on. Her skin was soft and supple and her hair had a nice shine to it under the fluorescent light.

“Looking good, Misato-chan,” she congratulated herself before she stretched. Mid-pose, stopped when she noticed a change to the jiggle in her breasts. “Ah?”

Misato was proud of her breasts, so any change to them was taken seriously. She lifted them up and let them fall.

“They’re firmer…”

How odd. There was no logical reason for her breasts to be perkier, but as far as the purple-haired woman could tell, they had lost just a little bit of their sag. Not by much, but it was a noticeable difference.

A dark thought entered her head and she began to examine her right breast. There were no lumps that she could feel in the soft flesh, but the change in her breasts was enough to bring it up with her physician over at HQ as soon as she got there.

Shaking her head to clear that train of thought, Misato stepped into the stream of hot water and relaxed under the soothing heat. Lathering up, she began to wash off the night’s activities with her new lover.

She loved making Shinji feel good, almost as much as she enjoyed the way he made her feel good. Five whole days of sex and not once had he failed to bring her to orgasm. Not even the far more experienced Ryoji Kaji had managed that.

Ryoji Kaji was many things, Misato could attest, but a consistently good lay was not one of them.

Shinji didn’t need to claim anything. His actions spoke far louder than any words could.

As she washed between her legs, Misato felt that ache again and winced. She let out a deep chuckle and sighed… maybe the distraction of work and school was a good idea. She was going to be sore for a while. A good sore, but not a sore she wanted to have sex for a while as she dealt with it. A few days and she’d be good as new–Shinji would have to settle for blowjobs until she was ready to go again.

As she rested her hand over her stomach again, though, she came to a realisation: For five days straight Shinji had been blowing massive loads into her that could drown even the most experienced bukkake fetish actress. There was far more than a non-zero chance that she could be pregnant.

“Ah hell,” she muttered.

The prospect of parenthood was intimidating. Her own issues with her father were bad enough, but she was surrounded by a lot of people who had their own parental issues. Ritsuko, Shinji, heck she was pretty sure Hyuuga killed his Dad in a midnight sword duel or something. Then there was the insanity of bringing a child into this crapsack world that could end any time–while she was working to protect it.

 _“Plus, you have to give up booze for nine months,”_ the Captain thought as she wrung out the wash cloth. _“Not that I’ve been hard up for it recently…”_

Indeed, she hadn’t had a beer since last Wednesday, and the only thing she’d been drinking since then were water, juice, and Shinji’s cum.

 _“Maybe that’s why I’m feeling so much better,”_ she thought with a bit of amusement. Sticking to her new diet was a good idea, her period was two weeks away and if Shinji had knocked her up avoiding booze until then was important. Avoiding having sex with him until then was another matter entirely.

Misato wanted to have sex with him, she had half a mind to go back into their room and wake him up with a blowjob soon as she was out of the shower. But, until she was sure she wasn’t thoroughly knocked up, they were both going to have to settle for blowjobs, titjobs, and anything else but him sticking it in her pussy.

_“Anal is right out; even if I did care for it he’d destroy my ass in a second.”_

A more concerning thought crossed her mind. If she was pregnant with Shinji’s child, Ritsuko was going to kick her ass up and down the Central Dogma. That was going to be the _best_ she could hope for; she was sure to get much worse if the Commander got wind of it.

On the other hand? Ritsuko had been strangely insistent in encouraging her to be kinder to Shinji. Maybe if she spun this as an unintended consequence of Ritsuko’s new policy, she could turn it around and use it to guilt Ritsuko into being on her side about it. That way if she was pregnant, Ritsuko would have to cover for her to keep the Commander from coming down on her.

Misato knew Ritsuko well, this approach had a good chance of working. _“All right, then that’s what I’ll do.”_

Stepping out of the shower and drying off, she strode out of the bathroom with her towel over her shoulders. It’s nice to not have to worry about clothes in her apartment again. With her excellent plan in place, she was in a good enough mood to give Shinji that wake up blowjob.

It was, after all, better than a morning beer.

**@@@@@**

Over at Nerv HQ, Ritsuko Akagi was eager to get the morning started. This was nothing new, even after late nights she always seemed to arrive at her office with the drive and energy that made her the formidable director of Project-E. Today however was different to those who saw her, something had Doctor Akagi _excited,_ enough that other technicians and staff shared worried looks when they passed her in the labyrinthian corridors of Headquarters.

After arriving at her office and getting settled in at her desk, the reason for her excitement poked her head in the door and scanned the room. There was Misato, holding two cups of coffee like they were an offering to a particularly violent Aztec God.

“Hey, Ritsuko, are you alone?” She spied the Doctor at her desk, trolling through MAGI data. “Ah, you are.”

Ritsuko looked over from her terminal and smiled more at the coffee than her. “Good morning, Misato.”

Misato walked over, and set a mug down in front of Ritsuko. “I made you some coffee, just the way you like it.”

Ritsuko graciously picked it up and took a sip. It was exactly as she liked it: picked up at Misato’s “Hangover Diner” and poured into a mug because Misato could operate a coffee machine little better than she could cook instant curry.

“Thanks,” Ritsuko said gratefully and lowered the mug, “So how was your time off?”

“Great, there wasn’t even an Angel to interrupt it.” Misato kind of hoped she’d leave it at that.

Ritsuko, being a bitch, shot straight to the point. “Oh? And what did you two do?”

Misato’s cheeks coloured as she thought back to the best few days of her adult life. “N-nothing much, I worked on my tan and just relaxed. He um… studied.”

Ritsuko nodded slowly, and took another sip of her coffee. She knew Misato like the back of her hand, and she also knew that neither left the apartment the moment they returned from Nerv HQ on Wednesday evening. Without needing to hear her say it, she knew that something happened during those five days they were all alone together–but she _wanted_ her to say it because she was a bitch like that.

“It’s a nice tan you’ve got going there.”

“Oh, thanks,” Misato said before she took a sip.

Ritsuko hummed and her smile grew. “Did you let Shinji rub oil on you?”

Misato nearly choked on her coffee. “Absolutely not! I mean… I caught him peeking a few times, but he’s a young man living with a beautiful woman. Why wouldn’t he try to look?”

Ritsuko agreed. “I can’t blame him, what with you putting your body on display for him every chance you get.”

“I’m just teasing!” Misato’s defense was deliberately half-hearted, conceding ground in order to coax Ritsuko towards accepting the confession she was building herself up to make.

Ritsuko lifted an eyebrow. Misato was retreating rather than deflecting… she was psyching herself to come clean. “And how much teasing did you do the last couple of days, hm?”

Seeing her opening, Misato looked aside. “A little too much.”

And there it was.

It was quiet for a few moments, as Ritsuko finished her sip of coffee. Lowering the mug, she leaned forward just a little bit. “… Go on?”

Okay, Ritsuko didn’t seem angry. This was good? “Well… um…”

The magnanimous Ritsuko Akagi elected to spare her. “You slept with him, didn’t you?”

The dam broke. “Yes, yes I did. I slept with him and it was really good and we’ve done it every day since and it is the best sex of my life and-”

“Huh, okay.”

“-It’s your fault anyway because you told me to boost Shinji’s confidence and he got confident and he started flirting back and I’m lonely Ritsuko really lonely and he was just so cute and I was so proud when he started teasing back and I couldn’t help myself so we did it and wait, what?”

Last time the subject of her sleeping with Shinji came up, Ritsuko practically leapt through the phone line to strangle her. A simple acknowledgement wasn’t what Misato expected.

_“‘Okay?’”_

Ritsuko took another sip. “Misato, when I first told you to be nicer to Shinji I expected this outcome. I mean, you _are_ lonely and so is he. A couple of lonely people like you with your chemistry? Unless the boy was impotent or homosexual, I doubt you would’ve lasted too long before the sexual tension broke.”

Misato wasn’t sure to feel relieved or disappointed. “… So it’s all right?”

“As long as it doesn’t interfere with his ability to pilot or your ability to command, it’s fine.”

She settled upon suspicious as hell. “All right, what’s your angle, Ritsuko?”

“Same as before: I don’t want to die. A happy Shinji is a Shinji who can do his job. A Shinji who can do his job means I don’t die.”

Ritsuko gave Misato a pointed look. “Have you been making Shinji happy?”

“He’s definitely happy!” Misato snapped back. “He’s been fun to spend time with. Better than Kaji when we were good together, even.”

“Then I’m not going to die–everybody wins,” Ritsuko concluded before she did a double-take. _“Better than with Kaji? Huh, Misato has it bad…”_

Misato spoke into her mug, muffling her voice slightly. “Which is… um… kind of a problem?”

“What is it?” Ritsuko asked.

With Ritsuko being strangely(?) okay with the shift in her and Shinji’s dynamic, she felt extremely safe–confident even–in bringing up her current crisis. “I don’t know what it is… but… when Shinji and I have sex? He cums a lot.”

That was about right, Ritsuko thought. “Well he is eighteen-”

“No Ritsuko, I mean he cums _a lot,”_ Misato emphasized. “I’ve measured it, he’s able to fill a few of these mugs full of splooge when he goes off.”

Ritsuko paused, her eyes widened. “What?”

This was unexpected. When she pumped him off at the party, it was quite an amount… but this much? This was superhuman!

“You’re exaggerating, how has he not dropped dead from dehydration or starvation?”

“I’ve been feeding him and keeping him hydrated, so there’s no problem there. But it’s _amazing_ Ritsuko, he’s like a freakin’ water cannon.” Misato gestured towards her hips. “I’m actually sore right now from taking it all! AlsoIthinkImightbepregnant.”

Ritsuko gave Misato a calm, flat stare, and beads of sweat began marching down the violet-haired woman’s face.

“I see.”

Misato shot up from her chair, exasperated. “Can you at least pretend to be upset?!”

Ritsuko lifted her right eyebrow. “Are you sure? I don’t have to pretend.”

Misato walked it back and sat down. “No, actually, this is fine.”

That’s what Ritsuko thought. “And I presume because you _think_ you’re pregnant…?”

Tapping her fingers together, Misato glanced around warily. “I um… need help keeping anyone who might not like that fact from finding out?”

Ritsuko sighed. “Fine. I mean, _I’m partly responsible for it,_ so I’ll keep the Commander from getting wind of it.”

Misato wondered now if the universe had shifted at some point. She didn’t expect to have everything go her way all of a sudden. She knew that she had to roll the dice or make incredibly bad decisions to game the system in her favor.

“… But…”

Misato was strangely relieved to hear that.

Ritsuko resisted smirking after recognizing Misato’s perverse relief. “I’m now incredibly curious about your claims regarding Shinji. I think I want to have a look at him at the earliest convenience. This excessive ejaculation could be a physiological response to being exposed to the Evangelion…”

Predictably, Misato was hostile to the idea. “You’re not taking him apart to find out, Ritsuko!”

“What? God no! We still need him to pilot Eva! I just want to analyze the mechanism and see if there could be future complications. I don’t want to actually _hurt_ him… or do anything to ruin your fun.”

Or this potential boon to her little science experiment. This was so exciting! “After school, bring him in so I can take a sperm sample. I want to have a look at it under the microscope.”

Misato was hostile to that idea, but for different reasons. Studying the mechanism meant she wanted to see it for herself, which probably meant she wanted to collect the sample. “Ritsuko…”

Ritsuko waved her off. “Please. If you’re going to be all possessive? You can help him get the sample, I’ll just observe via camera.”

Now that was a little weird for Misato to think about. As much a sexpot she was, the idea of putting on a show for others was normally strange to her in a bad way… but this was before she had mind-blowing sex in her car, in the stairwell, just outside, and on the veranda of her apartment. “That’s fair.”

Ritsuko was pleased, everything turned out better than she had expected! “I’ll expect to see you two this afternoon~”

Misato got up and took a sip of her coffee. It was time for her to head to the Central Dogma and bother the Bridge Bunnies about hanging out with Shinji anyway. “Sure we’ll be there. I gotta go talk to Hyuuga about training Shinji, I’ll see you later.”

“See you.” Ritsuko took a cup-emptying sip of coffee as Misato left, and began considering the implications.

Shinji was changing quickly, faster than she could’ve imagined. If what Misato said wasn’t an exaggeration, then some changes were going to have to be made to her project. Misato is just one woman after all–one woman already worried about being pregnant after the working over she subjected herself to.

Ritsuko couldn’t wait for Asuka to arrive, the project would need to be expanded quickly. More variables, other subjects beside Misato to see what kind of effect Shinji had on them. Misato being knocked up was one thing, but one was not a useful sample size.

Therein lay a problem, however. Going forward with adding new variables to look at, her one set of eyes was just not going to be able to cut it. She needed assistance in data collection but she needed it from someone she could trust to go along with this bit of mad science and not blow the lid on it on ethical grounds.

Hyuuga, Shigeru, and even her trusted Maya were all right out of contention.

She also needed someone who wouldn’t go talking to the Commander or Sub-Commander.

That immediately removed nearly everyone else in Headquarters. Up to, including, and _especially_ Rei Ayanami.

Her options so limited, Ritsuko hummed and closed her eyes. There was one option, one that she didn’t really care much to lean on… but with ethical concerns out of the window? What she cared for mattered little.

She had to make a call down to the Terminal Dogma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's she gonna call?


	18. Thrown to the Beast

**|Thrown to the Beast|**

“That’s a lie and you know it.”

Shinji was calm and relaxed as he walked with his friends to School, even in the face of their pestering him about his time off. That was because Misato had left for work well before Touji and Kensuke came to the door, so they missed out on seeing her.

“It isn’t, nothing happened.”

As much as he liked them, and liked saving money by not paying delivery guys, he was strongly against the idea of her showing off to his friends. Or himself showing off for that matter. He didn’t even want them to know that he and her were lovers now, so they wouldn’t talk about creepily living vicariously through him.

“For five days straight?”

She was _his woman,_ after all–a sentiment that honestly still made him blush. In the days since he’d said that, nothing got her motor running like reminding her that. As a matter of fact, before she left for work he said it and she let him face-fuck her–after she’d already woken him with a blowjob.

She drank all of his cum down, not missing a single drop.

Touji and Kensuke were pretty disappointed. Shinji spent five days doing nothing, just studying and doing chores. Nothing exciting at all happened even with all the free time he had to spend with Misato.

“Come on, man!” Touji moaned. “You really didn’t do anything at all?”

“I had a lot of classwork to do, so I did that.”

“You know what I mean, damn it!”

Shinji knew exactly what Touji meant. “Misato and I aren’t like that.”

Touji folded his arms and looked away from Shinji. “Even after all I’ve seen you do, I wonder what kind of man are you?”

“A well-hydrated man,” Kensuke quipped.

Shinji snorted through his nose, containing a laugh.

Touji snapped a glare onto Kensuke. “How dare you.”

“All Misato and I did was work out together, she said I had to get my strength up for the new training I’m going to be doing. That means a lot of push-ups, sit-ups, and squats.”

Misato’s influence was definitely rubbing off on him, because that innuendo was laid on thick and he loved it when it went right over both their heads.

Touji, who was a bit of a jock, seized upon that. “Hey, I work out all the time. If you need some advice or tips or want me to come by and help train you…”

Shinji raised his hands dismissively. “Um… no thank you?”

As they entered the building and walked down the corridor towards their lockers, Shinji became acutely aware of several blushing girls whispering to each other and giggling at something Shinji couldn’t see. It reminded him of the love letters, he flushed a little more. He hoped there weren’t more awaiting him in his locker.

He looked aside at both Touji and Kensuke. Maybe visiting his locker wasn’t a good idea. He wasn’t exactly up for finding more letters and being grilled about his newly noticed attention from his classmates.

Upon reaching the locker area, he was relieved to see that there weren’t any visible letters hanging out of his locker… but it was a small comfort thanks to the maroon-haired girl that was standing by his locker. The same one who parachuted on him the last time he was at school. “Welcome back, Shinji Ikari.”

Touji and Kensuke looked back and forth between each other and the unexpected confrontation. Neither expected Mari to simply appear.

“Oh… um… hello, Makinami-senpai,” Shinji offered nervously.

“Ah, I’m happy you remembered my name,” the bespectacled green-eyed girl said with a vivacious smile. “I hope your time off saw you well.”

“It was fine, thank you.” He bowed politely to Mari, and as he raised his head, he noticed that there was some serious cleavage on display and quickly averted his gaze. “And um… I’m glad to be back at school.”

Mari smirked, seeing the look on the young man’s face. Oh yes, he was definitely a wolf pup. “Well now that you’re back, would you like to have lunch with me this afternoon?”

Shinji was taken aback. “Lunch? I-!”

“My treat!” Mari insisted.

“He would love to!” Touji cut in, throwing him without a moment’s hesitation to the jaws of the beast.

“Wha-?” Shinji began to protest, but he was decisively cut off.

“Absolutely, he’ll be there with bells on!” Kensuke promised.

Shinji looked back and forth rapidly between his friends, who were suddenly his unpaid spokespersons. “Wait, I…”

“I would really appreciate getting off on the right foot with you,” Mari suggested, her smirk changing to a smile. “I did literally run into you when we first met.”

Shinji felt a little guilty about that, but anxious as well. There was no mistaking that hunger in her gaze now that he’d seen it in Misato. Its character was a little different… where Misato’s hunger had confidence, there was something to Mari’s that he couldn’t quite identify.

“Good, I’ll see you at lunch. Oh, and please call me ‘Mari’ rather than ‘Makinami-senpai,’” Mari winked.

“Then you should call me Shinji,” the pilot said, looking away as his cheeks coloured.

“Until lunchtime, Shinji-kun.”

As Mari left, Touji and Kensuke looked on. Mari’s aggressive approach was definitely from left field, neither expecting her to swoop in the moment he set foot in school. On the other hand? This worked out. Now that the thrill-seeking girl had her sights set on a new rush, they were free to approach Misato without worrying too much about Shinji.

Shinji, on the other hand, was worried about how to deal with the second most sexually aggressive girl he’d ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be an interesting day.


	19. Rei, who is also in this story

**|Rei, who is also in this story|**

Rei Ayanami was a stoic and inscrutable young woman, but that didn’t mean she was ignorant of the world around her or the people in it. For all of her innate lack of social skills, Rei was an acute observer of everything happening around her. It was what she did to pass the time, observe people and their social interactions, because she wasn’t a sociable person in the least.

In fact, Rei was as antisocial as one could be without being thought of as a violent maniac, and until recently Rei was okay with it. But now she was almost painfully aware of it.

This was entirely the fault of Shinji Ikari, the Third Child.

Following the battle against the Fifth angel, she’d been stuck inside of Unit-00’s entry plug due to the damage it received defending Unit-01. Shinji, however, was helpful enough to extract her so she wasn’t stuck in an overheated plug where she’d likely sustain injury.

Until Dr. Akagi and Captain Katsuragi came for them, they sat down and looked up at the stars. It was very nice, Rei thought.

Though their interactions were minimal, Rei confidently concluded that Shinji was a kind person thanks to her observations. He had not wanted to pilot Eva, but when she was made to do it in his place, he took on the role for her sake. When their classmates Suzuhara and Aida were in danger, he rescued them and killed the Angel. When she was protecting him, his concern was for her before anyone else.

Shinji was, in her opinion, an even kinder person than the Commander. He extended his kindness to others, not just to her.

That consideration made the last several days a bit hard. Shinji, for reasons only known to Dr. Akagi and Captain Katsuragi, had missed school and hadn’t come to headquarters for testing. It was not her business to inquire as to why, but not knowing Shinji’s status made Rei uncomfortable, anxious even.

Shinji’s behavior the last day she’d seen him lent to that anxiety. He seemed uncomfortable in class, staring at other students and wanting distance from them. When she encountered him on the roof of the school with Makinami, he appeared relieved that she arrived to inform him of the mission, and left without hesitation.

The last time Shinji had been the subject of such scrutiny, she came across Suzuhara assaulting him afterward. Perhaps it was a similar situation. Was he being bullied by other students? By Makinami? She wasn’t sure, the position she observed Shinji and Mari in did not imply physical violence. Also she was wearing a deployed parachute, so she’d clearly just arrived.

 _That_ was another mystery Rei was also interested in understanding. She was not aware that skydiving to school was an acceptable form of transit, and she was curious to experience it.

It could wait, though, she was concerned more about Shinji and-

“Welcome back, Ikari,” the class representative, Hikari Horaki, called over as Shinji entered the classroom.

Rei whipped her gaze towards the door, and stared as Shinji walked in. He was accompanied by Suzuhara and Aida, and he looked… different from the last time she’d seen him. More than the obvious sun tan he’d picked up, there was an air of calm around him as she watched him hand his assignments to the class representative.

“Did you get all of your assignments done?” Hikari asked as she leafed through the papers.

Shinji nodded. “Yes, it wasn’t too difficult.”

The brown-haired girl smiled pleasantly as she confirmed that he at least got the work done. “Good. You must’ve had a nice vacation, where did you go?”

“Nowhere really, I stayed at home and caught up on my work.” Shinji realized she was referring to his tan, and where he had to go to get so much sun. “M-my apartment veranda, it’s basically hit by the sun all day and I was doing most of my studying there, so…”

Hikari rested a hand on her cheek. “Ah, it must be nice~, just relaxing in the sun like that.”

Shinji tried not to break out into a blush. “Y-yeah… it was really nice.”

“Hey, did Misato work on a tan, too?” Touji asked.

Hikari rolled her eyes.

Finally annoyed with the prodding, Shinji sighed and looked over. “Yes.”

“Dude!” Touji shouted.

Before he could ask, Shinji preempted him. “Yes, Misato let me rub suntan oil on her back.”

Touji’s mouth fell open, Kensuke recoiled in shock at frank admission. Even Hikari took a step back, not expecting something so bold from _Shinji_ of all people.

The one least surprised of all was Rei, who understood that when living in such conditions skinship was inevitable but also conducive to morale. Then she rolled that thought in her head again, and compared it to Shinji’s odd behaviors… and walked it all the way back to when he approached Misato and hugged her after the Fifth Angel.

Before it could click together, Shinji gave Touji an amused expression–like he’d just pulled a fast one on him.

Kensuke was the first to realize it. “Dude, you’re so thirsty that even Shinji’s scoring hits off you.”

Touji swiftly did a double-take. “Wait, that was a joke?”

“Of course it was a joke!” Hikari looked at him. “Right?”

Shinji raised his hands good-naturedly, and smiled a little. “Yes, that’s all. A joke.”

Touji was more amazed that Shinji was capable of a sense of humor, than embarrassed by Shinji teasing him. Rei was of a similar sentiment, Shinji was not the sort of person to be able to interact so openly and to even smile. Something had changed with him.

It brought her right back to him hugging Misato and reached her conclusion. “Ah.”

Class filled in, with students happy to greet Shinji as they walked in. Shinji for his part didn’t withdraw like Rei observed before, though he did flush and sputter when the girls in class greeted him like he was some kind of superstar. As class continued, she noted that he was less anxious as well, ignoring the teacher like every other student did and busying himself with gazing out the window.

Rei knew that Shinji used to stare at her. Sitting behind her made it easy for him to do so without being self-conscious about it. On the other hand, Rei having to turn to look back at him did not bother her in the slightest, so as he looked out the window she openly turned to look back at him.

He was lost in thought, watching the clouds go by across the sky. Something was concerning him… but it didn’t bother him too much, as opposed to the anxiety from before. The last time he was this calm was after the Fifth Angel engagement, she couldn’t recall ever seeing the Commander like this.

It was nice, this tranquility.

Her computer chiming pulled Rei’s attention from Shinji-gazing. She had received a message from the Class Representative.

¬“Ayanami-san, you work with Shinji as an Eva pilot, is that right?”⌐

Rei brought her hands to the keyboard and began typing.

¬“That is correct. Is there a concern?”⌐

Hikari responded in short order.

¬“There’s nothing wrong, I just think he’s changed a little bit since he first arrived.”⌐

Rei looked back at Shinji, and typed up a response.

¬“He has, but it is an acceptable change.”⌐

¬“I agree. Did something happen last week?”⌐

¬“I do not know. Ikari-kun has always been kind to me. He now has less difficulty showing his kindness to others.”⌐

She looked towards Hikari’s direction. The class representative was glancing in Shinji’s direction, her freckled cheeks sporting a healthy blush.

¬“I’m glad. He looks really, really handsome when he smiles.”⌐

Rei glanced back again. She remembered what Shinji had told her after she had expressed uncertainty in how to react after the battle with the angel. He had told her to smile, and when she did he did as well. He did have a pleasant smile, she agreed with the Class Representative. It was better than the Commander’s.

Rei rested her fingers on the keyboard, unsure of what to answer Hikari with. After a moment’s hesitation, she settled on being direct.

¬“I want to see him smile more.”⌐

Hikari looked at Rei, surprised by her confession, before she quickly typed up a response.

¬“You too?”⌐

Rei was pleased that Hikari agreed with her.

¬“Yes. Ikari-kun is too kind to not have reason to smile.”⌐

Hikari nodded and typed with a bit more excitement.

¬“You’re right!”⌐

The Class Representative was a reliable person who was very objective-oriented. Rei could trust her with the idea born from her conclusion.

¬“We should endeavor to preserve his smile.”⌐

Hikari nodded to the computer screen, and typed up her response.

¬“I totally agree.”⌐

Rei’s lips curved upward ever slightly.

¬“Then you will join me in embracing him?”⌐

“EHHH?!” Her cry and the scrape of her chair as she jumped up from her desk stopped the class and pulled all eyes on her. Staring at her computer, the brightly blushing Class Representative quickly realized her overreaction, and then shyly scooted back up to her desk, her face glowing a bright red.

“Uh… are you okay Class Rep?” Kensuke asked as Hikari shuffled her chair.

“I… I’m fine, I just um… read something… somefrble…” She trailed off into mumbling, only raising her voice enough to say “Go back to studying” and stared at her computer and no one else.

Rei was confused by Hikari’s reaction, and she wondered exactly what about what she had offered was offensive. Misato embracing Shinji had a beneficial effect on him, so others embracing him should improve him accordingly. It wasn’t a difficult notion, was it?

She looked back at her computer screen, and found that Hikari was typing an answer.

¬“That would be nice.”⌐

Rei stared at the computer monitor, puzzling over the answer in contrast to Hikari’s initial response. She looked over at Hikari, She was still flushed, and squirming subtly where she sat, grinding her thighs together nervously.

For all of her innate lack of social skills, Rei was an acute observer of everything happening around her. While she understood some things, like the simple importance of Shinji’s happiness, the strange way others behave around him made no sense.

Hopefully she will gain some insight soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I'd just leave Ayanami out in the cold, did you?


	20. Feeding the Beast

**|Feeding the Beast|**

When lunchtime rolled around, Shinji was somewhat hoping that Mari had forgotten about their lunch date. Or that maybe something had come up and she wouldn’t be able to attend. It’d just be easier to deal with. Since he and Misato were lovers now, cavorting off with other girls just didn’t feel right, even if it was just lunch. With a girl like Mari who was obviously interested with him? He felt guilty even knowing that nothing was going to happen.

Unfortunately, it looked like there was no way he was getting out of it that way, for there she was at the door.

“Ready for lunch, Shinji-kun?” She made her entrance boldly, as if there weren’t other girls in the classroom who would overhear it and get jealous.

Well, Shinji was going to have to be on his best behavior. “Oh, hello, Mari.”

Hikari looked over and frowned, her expression shared by a few other girls who admired Shinji. Of all the girls to decide to make the first move? Mari Makinami was probably the worst since she was above and beyond every girl in class bar the mysterious and exotic Rei. She was pretty, she was busty, she was leggy, her family was rich and her glasses gave her a moé quality.

An innocent young man like Shinji Ikari had no chance against such a combination.

There was one thing that gave the girls heart though. Shinji looked a bit reluctant as he got up and left with his curvy lunchtime date.

That glimmer of hope vanished just as quickly as it appeared when Mari placed a hand on the small of Shinji’s back as he opened the door for them. The hand slipped downwards as soon as the opening was big enough for them.

Shinji jumped in surprise. He wasn’t used to being groped in public. At least Misato had the grace to wait until they couldn’t be seen before touching him.

“Ah, S-senpai?”

“I told you to call me Mari,” Mari chided as they slipped through the doorway.

“But…”

“I’m just being friendly,” Mari purred. “Let’s get to the roof so we can make the most of the weather.”

Shinji cast an embarrassed glance back into the classroom as he let Mari lead him. He completely missed the sight of several very annoyed girls, much less the impotently furious Hikari–who had half a mind to march out there and call Mari out for being so impolite!

Before her anger could completely cross that threshold, Rei moved over to her. “Class Representative Horaki.”

Hikari turned to Ayanami. “Oh, yes?”

Rei turned her head slightly towards the door.

Hikari stared uncomprehendingly at Rei. “Uwah?”

Rei repeated the gesture. “Are we not going to embrace-?”

“Whoa! Wait!” Hikari quickly cut her off. Her face turning red again, the Class Representative gaped in disbelief at Rei. “You… you want to go do it… n-now?”

Rei nodded.

Hikari’s blush darkened to the point that her freckles stood out on it. “B-both of us? N-now?”

Rei nodded again. “The sooner we begin, the better it will be.”

Hikari Horaki’s heart was not ready. Sure she had a very big crush on Shinji Ikari, what girl didn’t, but for Rei Ayanami to just break from her silent shell to move so swiftly and so aggressively towards him… and to pull her along with her? She was still pure! “But, M-Makinami just left with him…”

“They are only going to the roof. We will join them.” Rei was curious why Hikari was so reluctant again, after previously expressing her willingness to participate.

 _“Join them?”_ Hikari shook at the idea of going up there to see Shinji and Mari ‘embracing’ alone, but Rei was suggesting that they go up there and _join them?_

Her heart was not ready!

“I… I think I should…” Hikari began to retreat.

Rei looked towards the door. “If we do not join them soon, it will be difficult to interrupt Ikari-kun and Makinami.”

Hikari’s waffling screeched to a halt. She realized that Rei wasn’t just asking her to go and ‘embrace’ Shinji, she was hoping that the two of them would be able to interrupt whatever lewd advances Mari could be making on him! That anger from before flared right back up, and suddenly she was united in heart, mind, and body! She wasn’t going to lose to that top-heavy princess!

To Rei’s surprise, Hikari stopped flushing red and marched right past her with fire blazing in her eyes. “Let’s go, Ayanami!”

Rei moved to follow without hesitation, confused further by Hikari’s unusual behavior.

**@@@@@**

Up on the roof, Shinji looked out at the city he’d saved several times since his arrival. He was sitting on a blanket spread out by Mari underneath the high and warm afternoon sun. She was seated to his right looking at him as she sipped from a container of cold and refreshing juice.

It was amazing to her that this cute and unassuming boy who smelled nice was capable of so much. From his giant robot piloting to the sexual prowess she overheard to the large-sized dick he used to attain such prowess, it all just didn’t match up to such a quiet and shy boy.

Mari moved discreetly, lightly enough to not disturb the blanket and the delivered lunch set on it, to get more of the scent that permeated Shinji Ikari and his clothes. What was it that she smelled? It was almost like fresh blood, which she was familiar with from one-too-many spills on her adventures to achieve the next rush, but there was something to it that was _attractive_. She just wanted to bury her face against him and inhale it, she wanted to be soaked in it _,_ she wanted to smell like him.

She glanced at his lap, then up at his face again. He was looking away from her, once again watching the clouds move across the sky. He looked tense.

He _was_ tense. If Mari thought Shinji hadn’t noticed that she was staring or moving closer, she was mistaken. Even now he was well aware of her on the edge of his personal space, like a cat creeping its way over to climb into his lap and demand pets. There was no doubt in his mind that Mari wanted petting, much less a spot on his lap, and it was making him regret coming up here alone with every passing moment.

His libido excitedly whispering at him to pounce upon and rail away at the very willing girl next to him was _not_ helping things.

“You’ve been very quiet since we got up here,” she pointed out, “I never took you for the intense type.”

Shinji tensed a little more from the deliberate softness in her voice, and looked out the corner of his eye at her. She had untied the red ribbon of her school uniform, and loosened two of the buttons of her blouse, exposing her bountiful cleavage. The way she leaned forward slightly made the view better, offering a glimpse of a pink lace bra that held her large breasts in place.

Oh that was just unfair. “I um… I’m not really talkative.”

“That’s fine,” Mari assured him, “There’s no pressure here.”

That was a bold-faced lie and they both knew it. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Between Mari’s encroachment, Shinji’s affections towards Misato, and his growing arousal that was far less discerning… it was hard to tell where the blade was going to fall or who was even holding it.

Mari drew closer, her face not too far from his. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she breathed him in, powering the hungry gleam in her eyes. She’d seen where his gaze had fallen, it was cute that he was being so polite when she was perfectly fine with him doing as he pleased.

“Just sitting together is nice,” she added as she moved closer, intending to rest a hand in the space his cross-legged sitting created. But he scooted just a bit away from her when she penetrated his personal space, and her hand brushed up against Shinji’s perpetual semi.

Shinji hissed out a short breath from the contact. Light as the brush was, it felt incredible to a young man so sensitive to touch. It only made his growing arousal worse.

Mari was surprised from where she sat. She knew he had a big dick, she’d felt it before, but it struck her how well-hung Shinji felt from even this light contact. “Oh my, sorry about that.”

Shinji turned to face her and leaned back some. She was far too close. “Um… M-Mari, I think you’re too close…”

Mari followed him, leaning towards him as she licked her lips. “… I’m not close enough.”

Shinji went wide-eyed when she closed the gap between them. Just as her lips brushed against his, the door to the stairwell opened and both Rei and Hikari stepped out. Noticing Shinji’s classmates Mari immediately withdrew, her face flushed in embarrassment, and Shinji heaved a relieved sigh.

“Ayanami! C-Class Rep! H-hi!” Shinji quickly said in a slightly higher voice thanks to his momentary relief. “W-what are you doing here…?”

Rei held aloft her lunch box. “The Class Representative and I are joining you for lunch.”

Hikari stepped closer, holding up her own for verification. “Yes, Rei hasn’t seen you in a few days and wants to catch up.”

Rei nodded in agreement, not realizing that Hikari was trying to absolve herself of any involvement in Rei’s scheme.

Mari, still red in the face, put on a bright smile and tried to pretend that they hadn’t just walked in on her trying to kiss him. “Oh, well come on over you two! There’s plenty of food and stuff, Shinji-kun and I barely got started!”

Shinji blinked several times, surprised at Mari’s quailing from her lustful determination. She put a bit of distance from him and turned away, adjusting her glasses with one hand while trying to button her blouse with her other. He could hear her muttering “Shoot, shoot, shoot!” as she tried to make herself presentable.

This was probably the most smug Hikari Horaki has ever been in her life, cockblocking her slutty rival. It was a short distraction from the reminder that she and Rei were essentially up here to do basically the same thing.

Rei brought a hand to shield her eyes from the overhead sun, and agreed with Mari having her open blouse. It was very warm out, she didn’t care for it. Without further encouragement, she walked over to the blanket and sat down beside Shinji.

Hikari sat down in front of the three, and set down her own lunchbox. By then, Mari had finished buttoning up, but was doing nothing about the undone ribbon. Rather than bring it up, Hikari was going to be nice, because she was a nice person.

“You’re very kind for sharing your lunch with us, Makinami-san,” she said to Mari with a friendly smile.

“Well, I have quite the appetite since I’m so active,” Mari said as she opened one of her boxes and began cramming rice into her mouth.

Shinji looked at Rei, and managed a small smile. “How have you been doing, Ayanami?”

“I am well, I have been looking forward to seeing you again.”

He was surprised Rei even noticed his absence. “Oh! Um… sorry I’ve been away for so long.”

Rei accepted his apology with a nod. “I am glad that you are all right.”

Shinji stared owlishly at Rei, surprised at her sentiment. “Th… thank you Ayanami, that’s really nice of you.”

Rei smiled, which amazed Hikari a little bit… and intimidated her.

_“Oh wow, Ayanami’s really pretty when she smiles.”_

Mari was thinking about the last time she saw an exceptionally pretty girl connected to Shinji. _“Aw heck, I’m really learning things about myself.”_

Shinji also enjoyed seeing Rei smile. It was proof that she was human, not some Eva piloting machine, and that she didn’t have to at anyone’s order.

He missed her too. She hadn’t been invited to the celebration after the Angel, and really the only time he’d seen her since was at school. Since everyone at Nerv was endeavoring to be friendlier to him, he could try to do the same for her.

Shinji looked at her lunch box, and found it a little sparse. There was an idea! “Ah, Rei. Do you just have rice and vegetables for lunch?”

“I dislike meat,” she replied.

Shinji nodded. “Oh, well that’s fine. I can show you some vegetarian dishes you can make for lunch if you like.”

Rei nodded. “I would like that.”

Hikari was impressed. “You can cook?”

Shinji turned his attention to Hikari. “Living with Misato meant I had to learn pretty fast, but I think I’m good at it.”

Mari tightened her grip on her chopsticks and bento. _“He can cook, too?”_

The mention of Misato reminded Hikari that she had stiff competition beyond just the two girls in front of her. “She makes you cook for her?”

“It’s more that she um… she’s…” Shinji didn’t want to call her a slob. “She’s very busy, so she doesn’t have time to keep up with the chores. So, I don’t mind helping her out for letting me live with her.”

 _“Ah, this puppy’s house trained! No wonder she lets him fuck her silly, he’s perfect!”_ Mari thought in dismay.

Hikari was impressed as well. “That’s amazing. I can only cook a few things, so if you could give me some pointers too that would be nice.”

Mari wore a smirk. “My, is there nothing you can’t do, Shinji-kun?”

Shinji blushed from the praise. “Um…”

Rei looked at the fidgeting young man. “I have not seen his limit.”

The others looked at Rei, Shinji especially. “Huh?”

“Ikari-kun has done many things, some of them considered highly improbable, at great risk to his own safety. He is braver than one would expect of him. He is also kind. He had not met me before, but for my sake specifically he has endured great hardship.”

Mari and Hikari both fell quiet and looked back and forth between Rei and Shinji.

“He does not make light of his duty and he treats it seriously, which is why he appears to be admired by the other staff. He makes mistakes, but he is conscious of it and does his best to correct them. Ikari-kun is a good person, and we should all be glad to know him.”

Rei then moved closer to Shinji and, recalling how he had done it, hugged him tightly. As if he wasn’t taken back enough, Rei just outright hugging him caused Shinji to hesitate for a moment, before he hugged her back. He was a little confused about what brought this on, but… this was really nice.

Hikari’s brain lagged for a second, before she realized that Rei was making her move. _“She’s going for it right now? In front of us like this?!”_

She looked at Mari, and the fire that Rei had lit came roaring back. She’d interrupted them after all, and now that Rei was moving in, she could strike and have one up on the carnivorous girl! With a smirk, she quickly moved forward and hugged Shinji as well.

“C-Class Rep?” Shinji sputtered–what was even happening?!

Hikari hugged him tightly. “Well, Rei is right. I’m very glad to have met you, Ikari.”

She smiled brightly. “So I’m going to show my gratitude!”

Before Shinji could stop her, the thing he expected least of all to happen did, and Hikari was kissing him _deeply._

All right, it was not a deep kiss. It was as clumsy and excited as a teenager running on pure nerve could muster. Still, it was Hikari claiming her first kiss from a boy she had a crush on before the puberty-blessed girl beside her could get a chance. She had no regrets, none at all!

Mari was in awe, she didn’t think the stuffy class rep of Shinji’s class had it in her.

Rei, still hugging Shinji, could not understand what was going on.

Slowly Hikari pulled away from the kiss and stared at Shinji. She was a mix of emotions, exhilarated that she’d done it and horrified at the same time. She had kissed him without permission, practically forced herself upon him! She looked him in the eyes, searching for a response in them before he could say it.

Shinji looked… tense.

Feeling extremely self-conscious, Hikari pulled back. “Oh… I… I’m sorry Shinji; I didn’t mean to be so forward…!”

Blushing brightly, Shinji took a deep breath and held up his hand. “It’s… it’s okay, Class Rep. I’m… I… thank you.”

He took another deep breath, shuddering at the end of it. “Thank you for being so nice to me, a-all of you. I’ll um… do my best to keep it up.”

As he gingerly pulled himself from Rei, Mari looked down at Shinji’s crotch. Her eyebrows shot right up when she saw the obvious bulge running down the inside of his right thigh, and the noticeable damp spot formed right at the end of it.

 _“Holy cow,”_ she thought, understanding without doubt the scale of the monster she was courting.

Stiffly, Shinji got up to his feet and quickly turned his back to the girls. “I… I um… I have to go. I just remembered that there was something I have to deal with. I’ll-I’ll see you all later.”

“Shinji, wait…” Hikari’s words fell on deaf ears as Shinji quickly fled to the stairwell and headed back into the school. “… Aw…”

“You were too aggressive,” Rei assessed.

Hikari whirled upon Rei. “I was aggressive?! You’re the one who hugged him first!”

“I only wished to hug him.”

Hikari opened her mouth to call bullshit, but stopped when she saw Rei’s genuine confusion.

Mari looked back and forth between the two. “Way to read the room, Hikari-chan.”

Hikari could not blame Rei, for she was innocent in all of this. She could, and was going to, haul off on Mari. “Oh don’t you pin this on me! You were going to try to kiss him first!”

Mari nodded. “I was, but I was outplayed. Well done.”

Now she was embarrassed, confused, and furious! “Why are you congratulating me?! I stole his first kiss!”

Mari expelled a “pfft!” through her lips before she looked aside. “Like heck you did.”

Hikari’s shoulders dropped. “… What?”

Rei was curious as well. “Someone else has kissed Ikari-kun?”

Mari nodded. “I won’t name names, but I know that she and he are quite intimate…”

This horrified Hikari. “He has a girlfriend?! You knew that, and yet you still-?!”

“Easy, easy!” Mari cut her off. “He has a lover, yes, but she has no issue with him having other lovers.”

Rei tilted her head slightly. Her thoughts went to the only person Shinji spent considerable time with, and nodded. It would make sense for him and Captain Katsuragi to be lovers, but she was much too old for him. And was his superior officer. And his handler.

Rei decided that it was probably someone else. Possibly Doctor Akagi, or Lieutenant Ibuki, or…

She realized she knew none of the names of any other staff at Headquarters outside of its main command staff.

Hikari’s head was swimming. “She’s… she’s okay with that?”

“In fact when I came across them, they were comparing her prowess with the other woman he was with.”

Now Hikari didn’t know what to think.

Rei considered confronting Dr. Akagi. Speaking to the Commander would be inappropriate. She was aware of the nature of his disregard towards Shinji, after all.

Mari had only one thing on her mind, as she sized up this opportunity. “Girls, girls, girls… don’t despair! Think of it as a chance that very few will get to take.”

She smiled in a bestial, excited way. “We don’t have to fight over a chance to show our appreciation to Shinji-kun.”

Downstairs, well out of earshot, Shinji was calling Misato as he headed out of the front door of the school. There was no way he was going to go back to class in his state, and doing something about the problem heating up his blood in a bathroom or somewhere was out of the question.

It was either this or just give in, go back upstairs, and fuck Mari, Ayanami, and the class rep until he was satisfied. After what just happened, if he didn’t have Misato, he would’ve very well done it.

Misato answered the phone. “Hey Shinji, is everything okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m just heading home now, c-can I meet you there?”

He could hear the concern in her voice. “What happened?”

Shinji looked around, hoping no one could overhear. “Nothing bad, it’s just… I…”

He took a deep breath. “I want you, Misato-chan.”

There was a pause on Misato’s end of the line, before she answered in a voice lowered by her arousal taking hold. “I’ll be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implications so thick, you can cut 'em with a knife!


	21. His Woman

**|His Woman|**

Misato left HQ and the Geo-Front as fast as the trolley system could take her Alpine to the surface. Once she hit the road, she drove purposefully, with the fire in her eyes only a hint of the heat that was building in her loins.

Shinji had been cornered by an attractive admirer from his class. Then two more joined in and one of them kissed him, almost setting him off. So he left school and went straight home, and even though he would’ve had all the privacy he needed to relieve himself there… he had called her to come to him.

That had Misato _all messed up._ It did something to her pride as a woman to know that her lover had been tempted so relentlessly, yet he resisted it for her. Her heart soared for the same reason, set aloft by his loyalty.

Even surrounded by pretty girls his age, he knew how good he had it with her. How good she was for him, and how good he was for her. For that, all he had to do was say that he wanted her, and here she was, on her way to him like a bat out of hell.

On pulling into her parking spot at the complex, she haphazardly slammed the Alpine’s door shut behind her and hurried to the elevator waiting for her. As she rode it up, she was almost overcome with anticipation, her mind racing with how she would find Shinji and what would happen next.

The second the doors opened, she ripped off the visor sunglasses and exchanged them for her apartment’s keycard in her purse. With a swipe through the reader, her door opened and she strode through the entryway and into the kitchen.

She stopped and stared, Shinji had been sitting at the kitchen table up until he heard the door open, and he’d shot up to his feet. He was staring back at her, with the relief of a man who’d finally managed to come up for air after being on the verge of drowning.

“I’m home,” she said like it was any other day.

Shinji nodded back, and walked towards her. “Welcome back.”

The moment he was within her personal space, Misato dropped her purse and keycard. Both were quickly forgotten, as Shinji took her by the shoulders and pushed her back against the wall with an audible thump.

His lips all but crushed hers an instant later, in a ravenous kiss as he felt her up. She wasn’t far behind, embracing him tightly in a hug and hooking one leg over his hip to pull him in even closer.

She could taste it on his lips as much as she could feel it when he ground his erection against her crotch. He was desperate, for her and no one else.

Misato was so completely soaked that she was ready to let him fuck her here and now. Damn her soreness and the threat of getting knocked up. This was _hot._

Shinji broke the kiss, and pushed harder against her as he nuzzled her neck. When he whispered, his breath was hot against her neck. “I’m so horny…”

“I know,” Misato breathed back as his grinding brought her closer to an edge she was already toeing.

She dug her nails into his back and moaned when he kissed and sucked on her neck, leaving a hickey. “Mmm… I know…”

She nuzzled him. “I know…”

When his roving hands grabbed her ass and pulled her into his dry-humping, she whimpered from the pleasure that only barely overcame her tenderness. Even as horny as she was, she really wasn’t going to be able to fuck without it hurting.

When he moved a hand to her front, to reach under her dress, she reached down and grabbed his wrist.

She reluctantly whimpered. “Wait, wait… still sore… haa…”

Shinji kissed down her neck to her shoulder. As he took her by both, he gave a simple order in response. “Get on your knees.”

He didn’t need to push her down onto them. Just _saying it_ made her legs so weak that it was just a matter of putting her weight onto them that she slid down onto her knees in front of him. With cheeks flushed and drool running from the corners of her mouth, she looked up at Shinji, panting as she embraced submitting to him.

Meeting her adoring gaze, Shinji cupped her right cheek in his hand and caressed her face. She leaned into his palm and kissed his thumb as it brushed over her lips.

She directed her attention to his crotch, now at her eye level, and took the initiative. Reaching up while he caressed her face, she undid his belt and then unfastened his trousers, before leaning forward. Catching the tab of his zipper between her teeth, she pulled down his fly, and tugged down both pants and his boxers.

Soon as it was out of the confines of his clothes, Shinji’s cock sprang up and tapped her chin. With a giggle, she gave the top of the shaft a quick kiss and lick, before she set aside any foreplay completely. Tilting her head down, she caught the tip of his throbbing shaft between her lips in a lewd kiss, then opened her mouth to engulf the tip. She raised her chin, taking in more of his cock and offering him a straight shot down her throat.

“Hah!” Shinji took the offer up, and Misato made a gagging sound as his cock plunged balls deep into her mouth.

He took hold of her hair as she grabbed the back of his shirt, and Shinji cut loose. He fucked her mouth with wild abandon, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in–his dense balls slapping audibly against her chin when he bottomed out.

His strokes were just long enough for Misato to get a quick breath between them, but Misato wouldn’t have cared if he actively tried to choke her with his dick. Actually, she’d love it if he did, she was already on the verge of cumming her brains out.

“Mm! Mm! Mm! Mmh!” She slid one hand down beneath him, and cradled his heavy balls in her hand, massaging and squeezing one and then the other. She could only marvel at how _strong_ they felt. With all the cum he produced, much of the weight she felt had to be all of those packed in sperm aching to be pumped into a willing woman exactly like she’d been over the last five days.

Misato gave them a loving squeeze, moaning when he fully hilted in her mouth and throat. She swallowed around his cock, massaging what of his length she could with the trick. He grunted loudly from the sensation and pulled his drool slathered cock from her mouth, letting her cough for breath.

“Ack… haa…!” She looked up at him in time to see him lift up his dick and then let it go, the hefty shaft falling on her face with a light smack. He did it again several more times, lightly tapping his shaft against her face, much to her enjoyment.

“Hehe… yes… slap me with your fat cock, Shinji-ku-uh!” She gasped when he did just that, striking her cheek with a quick swing of his hips.

Mock surprised, Misato giggled and kissed the side of his shaft all the way to the base. She kissed under it, before burying her nose and lips against his heavy-hanging ball sack.

“Misato…” Shinji moaned as Misato’s lips and tongue worked over his sack. Every so often, she’d fully suck one of his nuts into her mouth, and then the other, while lashing the sack with her tongue. After alternating back and forth between them, she pulled both in and tugged on his nuts with the suction.

“Uhn!” Shinji grunted, and a large amount of viscous precum erupted from his cock to land in her hair and slide down her forehead.

Releasing his balls, Misato gave them another kiss, and then worked her way up the underside of his shaft with kisses and slurps. Once she reached the tip, she granted it a final kiss before she deepthroated him on her own, taking all of his cock to the base and staying there.

Shinji didn’t need further prompting. He took Misato by the sides of her head, and resumed fucking her mouth, battering her throat with relentless thrusts. He was at his limit. “Misato… gona… c-cum…!”

“Mmhm! Mmhm! Mmhm! Mmhm!” She moaned repeatedly when she could breathe. She was ready.

“Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa!” Shinji panted loudly with his thrusts, before orgasm finally reached him. “HUWAH!”

And once again Misato was choking on cock… and the massive torrent of cum that came from it. The first great blast hit her stomach like a hammer, and the rest of the vast flood that followed left her stomach stretched full and her body bucking in a deep, slow-burning orgasm.

 _“Oh my God, how does he do it to me?”_ It was the first coherent thought she had after coming down from her high. Shinji was sitting in front of her, resting back on his hands and panting heavily.

He was still hard and showing no sign of flagging, his cock smeared with a mix of his cum and her drool. He was a machine, as relentless as long as there was fuel in him to get him up and going.

She looked up at his face, and smiled when she saw he was looking at her. The young man that they all put so much upon, who could endure it thanks to everyone’s kindness.

Without thinking, she said how she felt. “Mm… I love you.”

Rather than break into a fluster or panic, Shinji smiled. “I love you too.”

Misato closed her eyes and laughed, Shinji joining her. This was nice, just the two of them, enjoying each other’s company and having no worries in the slightest.

Still, she had to bring some up. She opened one eye and looked at him. “So… we need to get down to Headquarters. Dr. Akagi wants a sperm sample from you.”

Another one? “Why?”

Misato sighed. “I told her what you and I were getting up to. She said it’s fine, and that she won’t tell anyone who we don’t want knowing. Like your father.”

That headed off any worry from Shinji, not that he had any. He was happily sated and just really enjoying listening to Misato’s voice. “Good.”

Misato opened both eyes. “So let’s get all cleaned up and head down there. Ritsuko said I could help collect the sample.”

Shinji nodded, that was definitely a good incentive. He pushed off his hands and moved back to Misato. “Okay, but before we go, can I…?”

Rather than articulate what he wanted, he kissed her. Misato happily returned it. When he pulled her back from the wall, so that she was lying on her back on the floor, she didn’t protest in the slightest.

Only when he finally broke the kiss, did Misato ask. “Can you what?”

Shinji didn’t answer, he moved down between her legs, pushed up her dress, and tugged down her panties to go down on her.

“Oh!” She gasped as he gently ran his tongue over her sex, to avoid causing discomfort. “You… you don’t ever have to ask. I’m… your woman…!”

As she squeezed her thighs against the sides of his head, Misato was very glad they decided to have a half day, so he could get in as many licks in as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Well, let's see how things can get more complicated.


	22. The Undertakers

**|The Undertakers|**

In the course of Evangelion development, there were far more failures than successes. Proof of those lay deep in the Terminal Dogma over two kilometers below the very heart of Nerv Headquarters in a place aptly described as its bowels: a graveyard of Evangelions. In this secret, ill-lit place the sins and secrets of Nerv and its work lay well-guarded, known by only a handful of people. Some of these individuals are well-known within the agency, while others have no identity to speak of. Still others… do not exist at all.

It is in the graveyard that three such non-persons have worked for the last five years. Their duty is a particularly gruesome one, yet wholly vital to the work of Nerv and the continued development of the Evangelion units and their weapons.

They are three women in their late-twenties. Kaede Agano, Satsuki Ooi, and Aoi Mogami.  
Their job was once to carve up the remains of the bizarre beasts that came before the Evas in their present form.

Now, they are responsible for carving up the remains of the Angels that the Evangelions destroy, and perform experiments on the remains that none above them would permit.

Bar their benefactor, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi.

Over the sound of an industrial power saw carving through flesh and bone in the barely lit cavern, a young woman sat at a hot plate, watching the pan that sat atop it and the meat sizzling within. Every so often, she grabbed some seasoning and made sure to turn the steak-shaped cut of meat cooking on it.

In the darkness ahead of her, shower of sparks fountained upward. The saw stopped moments later.

“Finally hit bone!” A woman called from the dark.

Silence fell, save for the sizzling of the meat cooking.

“… And broke the saw!”

The young woman cooking looked in the direction of the voice. “Well, lunch is done anyway. So let’s take a break!”

“Oh fun!” Wet footsteps echoed in the darkness. Then the person walking slipped and fell with a loud splat. “Ah… owwwwowowowow.”

The woman cooking sighed. “You didn’t wear your non-slips again, didn’t you?”

The woman who fell finished crawling over to the table. “I did! They’re just kinda messy right now.”

In the near pitch dark, the woman cooking removed the meat from the hot plate and set it on a cutting board. Then with a chef’s skill in presentation, she expertly cut it into thin strips, and presented the meat to her coworker.

The clumsy cutting woman clasped her hands together. “Oh wow, that smells so good! What did you do with it this time?”

The clever chef presented her findings. “I tried Texas Barbecue seasoning. It works so I think this thing is less of a sea creature than we thought and more of a… bovid?”

“It works?” Picking up a strip of meat, the woman popped it into her mouth, and then hummed happily. “Wow! It does work!”

As the two women tucked into their lunch, a door opened and a third person arrived, a bespectacled woman with a dull, blackish-purple hair colour and dark brown eyes. Hearing no saws and a lot of ravenous eating, she marched over to the table and stood over it with her hands on her hips.

In spite of the dark, Aoi Mogami could clearly see her two coworkers enjoying their lunch in positively filthy conditions. “You two are literally sitting knee deep in gore and having lunch.”

The two women enjoying their lunch looked up at her. The clumsy woman, an attractive woman close to Aoi’s age with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, smiled a bit and spoke. “C’mon, it’s not like it’s actually dangerous.”

The girl who was cooking, a perky and tomboyish woman with bobbed brown hair and reddish eyes, agreed with her blonde compatriot. “It’s perfectly safe! Sit down and have some with us, I seasoned it Texas style!”

“Is it really so harmless?” Aoi asked as she stared at her two friends. It was easy for her to see them in the dark. The eyes of the blonde Satsuki Ooi, and the brunette Kaede Agano were glowing visibly in the dark. An electric blue and a ruby red respectively.

Aoi gestured to her own eyes, which had a more violet glow to them. “It’s starting to affect me, too.”

“Well if you’d like, I can run a battery of tests again!” Satsuki suggested. “Blood draws, hair samples, bone marrow samples-”

Aoi grimaced. “No, no… I’m more annoyed that you two aren’t even bothering to clean up to eat.”

“Well it’s not dangerous,” Kaede pointed out. “So why the heck should we even bother?”

Satsuki tore into another slice of meat. “I kind of like being up to my neck in my prey, eating it as it lies dead beside me.”

Aoi palms her face. “You’re both savages.”

She gestured to the aforementioned prey, its large form lying further off in the darkness. “And why aren’t you cutting it down anyway? It’s too early for lunch?”

“I hit bone and broke my saw,” Satsuki replied.

Aoi groaned. “Of course you did.”

She reached into the pocket of her Nerv uniform, and pulled out a remote. With a single push of the button, the overhead lights of the cavern came up, revealing Satsuki and Kaede, splattered with blood. Kaede comically wore an apron over an already ruined uniform, while Satsuki was wearing equally blood soaked padded clothes for protection against sparks and debris, along with an arc welder’s mask.

The table and the plates they ate from were surprisingly tidy, but everything else was covered in the blood of the remains of the Fourth Angel, which lay some twenty meters away in large pieces.

Aoi stared at the near spotless table. “Huh… how?”

“Always keep your food prep area clean,” Kaede said.

Satsuki snatched another piece of meat with her fork and scarfed it down. “It ain’t like we’re dipping our food in blood and guts or whatever.”

Kaede nodded. “Even if that’s safe to do, it’s just uncouth~”

“And nasty!” Satsuki said as she held up a piece of meat.

Aoi palmed her face. “You two…!”

Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out. Seeing who was calling, she brightened. “Hm? It’s senpai.”

Kaede and Satsuki together cooed. “Oooh~! It’s senpai~!”

“Shut up, both of you,” Aoi snapped at them both before answering the call. “Hello?”

“Hello Aoi. I’m calling you because I have a new assignment for you,” Ritsuko answered. “It will require you to leave the Terminal Dogma.”

Aoi brightened some more. “Really, Doctor? What do you have for us?”

“A special project that will be in addition to your normal duties.”

“I will do what I can for you, Dr. Akagi,” Aoi smiled, rather pleased that the brilliant Director of Project-E had called upon her personally for a special assignment.

“Good,” Ritsuko said. “This special project will not be discussed with anyone other than your associates and myself, understand?”

“Of course, Dr. Akagi. I take my responsibilities very seriously.”

“I’m glad that you understand. I will meet you and your team this evening at 17:45; do not be late.”

Aoi brimmed with excitement. “Of course, we’ll be up there as soon as we’re cleaned up!”

With the end of the call, Aoi began acting with far less decorum. Bouncing in place, she squealed like a teenager who was just called upon by the love of her life. “Heeeeee~! Senpai has a job for us! Senpai has a job for us!”

Satsuki frowned. “Aw, what’s she going to have us do now?”

Aoi smiled bigger. “It’s going to get us out of the Terminal Dogma, so whatever it is, it must be important!”

The other two women fell agape at the news. As the undertakers of the Angels and the failed Evas before them, they were generally forbidden to work outside of the Terminal Dogma for risk of revealing what lay within it to the general staff. A job that required them to actually leave it must’ve been important indeed.

“You mean we get to actually do stuff outside, and get paid for it?” Satsuki asked.

Kaede threw up her hands and cheered. “Yes! I’ve been going crazy stuffed down here in the Terminal!”

Aoi stepped over to the table, and scooped up a few remaining scraps of meat. Taking a bite, she marveled at the brisket like texture and flavor. “Mm… get cleaned up, you two. We’re going to speak with the Doctor in person in two hours.”

“I wonder what the job is,” Kaede mused.

“Well, if it involves us,” Satsuki said, “Then it’s definitely something that’s off the books.”

Aoi hadn’t thought of that, and hummed. “Yes, you’re right.”

Kaede frowned. “You don’t think she wants to like… have us kill someone, do you?”

Aoi rolled her eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Satsuki found it just as absurd. “Honestly!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has two thumbs and no chill? Pick any of these ladies.


	23. Another Handful

**|Another Handful|**

Hospitals were never a favourite place for Shinji Ikari. His first few visits to the Nerv medical facilities had left a significant impression on him, and not a good one. Even the company of Misato did little to lessen his discomfort.

“Lighten up, Shinji, it’s not like you’re going to be experimented on today,” she offered.

He bowed his head as they walked through the corridors of the facility. “I know, but this place doesn’t exactly have a lot of good memories for me.”

Misato smiled warmly, and leaned close enough to whisper. “Perhaps we start changing that today.”

Shinji’s cheeks colored as the pair reached the examination room Ritsuko Akagi had requisitioned for their meeting. Sitting by the desk was the blonde scientist. She was tapping away at the keyboard of a laptop. Her white lab coat was hanging on a rack, revealing to Shinji that the blue top she wore was in fact sleeveless… and very tight on her body.

“Glad you could make it,” she said, casting a glance at the roommates. “Give me a few moments, and I’ll be with you.”

Misato frowned, but ushered Shinji to sit on the bed. She took a place next to him.

Ritsuko’s typing continued for another minute before she faced the pair. “Sorry about that, I needed to complete some urgent paperwork that just came up. Now, there is something serious that I need to talk to you about before I get this sample.”

Shinji bolted upright, while Misato had a more relaxed posture.

“W-what was it?” He asked.

“I know that you two are having a sexual relationship.”

“O-okay…” Shinji fumbled with his words. Even coming in knowing that Ritsuko knew, he wasn’t prepared to just hear it from her like that.

Ritsuko smiled. “Relax, it was to be expected. Something was bound to happen with the two of you living in close proximity. As long as everyone is OK with what you do and it doesn’t interfere with your duties, I don’t really care what you do during your free time.”

“Oh.” Shinji was relieved. For a short moment he was worried that he and Misato were actually in trouble, in spite of the latter’s reassurances earlier.

Ritsuko had to do it to ‘em. “I do care, however, about pregnancy.”

Shinji went upright again. “P-p-pregnancy?”

Ritsuko resisted smirking at his panicked expression. “Yes. With all the sex Misato has told me you’ve been having–unprotected mind you–there is a very real possibility that Misato is pregnant right now.”

Misato pulled at her collar, a little anxious at Shinji’s reaction.

“B-but…! I can’t be a father… I have no idea how… What if I’m like Father?” He babbled.

Misato placed a reassuring arm around her lover and pulled him in closer. “I’m sure you’ll be a great dad, Shin-chan. You’re kind and you’ve always got time for the important things.”

Under any other circumstances, Shinji probably would’ve started spiraling downward in anxiety even with the encouragement, but something special happened today. Rei’s testimony to Mari and Hikari sprang right to the forefront as soon as Misato mentioned his kindness, and it put him into a moment of contemplation.

 _“Everyone says that…”_ He thought, even though he was pretty sure he didn’t do anything special. Well, outside what he and Misato were up to.

Ritsuko offered a little more reassurance. “You don’t have to worry about that quite just yet, Shinji-kun. We don’t know if Misato is pregnant, and even if she is, you’ll have nine months to get ready to be a parent.”

That helped, and Shinji relaxed some more. “I see…?”

“I had to bring up the possibility of Misato getting pregnant, as I’m legally obligated to do what I can to help bring pregnancies to term. We are responsible for saving the world after all, benefits packages regarding these sorts of things reflect that.”

“W-what does that mean for me if she’s… if I-I’m… if we’re…?” Shinji stammered, his throat feeling dry.

Misato flushed as Shinji tried to find the right words to describe the possible fruits of their frequent funtimes. He was so sweet!

Ritsuko smirked. “A government stipend to help with the costs and high fives from all your friends. That’s assuming that you decide to tell anyone.”

Misato contemplated having people know that Shinji was the father of her child. Sure, it would be a little awkward at the Nerv briefings, but it would be hilarious to see the look on the Commander’s face once he learned that Shinji was having the time of his life.

The Captain lifted her shoulders in a shrug. “Is there anything else you wanted to talk to us about, Ritsuko?”

Ritsuko looked over her notes. “Plenty, but I’ll save it for after the semen sample I called you in for.”

Shinji nodded, and this time fidgeted for a different reason.

“Sorry about this, Shinji-kun, but we still don’t know the extent of these changes you’ve experienced due to the LCL exposure,” Ritsuko explained as she rose and walked over to the cabinets in the examination room. Shinji watched Ritsuko move as she did, the way she looked so tight and curvy in her attire reminded him of the last sample, and he started trading-in anxiety for arousal.

Noticing the direction of his gaze, Misato leaned against him and nuzzled her cheek to his. When he relaxed and nuzzled back, she turned her head and kissed his cheek.

Ritsuko pulled out a triangle shaped pitcher and set it down on the counter. She rubbed her chin and glanced back at the couple. Seeing Shinji squirm happily under Misato’s tender affections brought a smile to her lips that she let linger as she turned to face them.

“All right, should this be enough?” She gestured to the pitcher.

Misato looked at it and snorted. “That container isn’t nearly big enough.”

Shinji blushed deeper.

Ritsuko took her seat back in her chair. “I’ll believe it when I see it. You have a tendency to embellish, and honestly you make it sound like Shinji’s a one man bukkake session.”

She recalled the sample at the hot springs. It had been an impressive amount back then, but surely he couldn’t be producing even more, especially since Shinji was now regularly emptying so much semen into Misato.

The human male reproductive system could only produce so much and refresh so quickly under normal circumstances.

Misato was motivated to prove her friend so very wrong, not only with the volume but the quality of his seed. After all, just this morning Shinji had filled her up twice before they left the apartment in the morning and when she returned from Nerv, the cum he’d flooded her belly with was just as thick as it had been the first time she’d sucked his dick.

“Then go and give us some privacy or pull up a chair,” Misato said, reaching over to unzip Shinji’s trousers and free the semi-turgid member. Her pride had been challenged, and she wasn’t about to back down. She’d let Ritsuko have a look-see right here!

Ritsuko smirked a bit, its devilish nature suppressed. Sometimes Misato was so easy to manipulate, she almost felt bad about it–sometimes, though, and this wasn’t one of those times at all. “I’ll tell you what: if Shinji can fill that container, I’ll owe you a favor. Anything within my power you want or need… and I’ll make it happen.”

Ritsuko winked at Shinji and the pilot stiffened, in more ways than one as he watched the beautiful woman uncross and then cross her legs, allowing a tantalising glimpse up the black skirt that was riding up her shapely, pantyhose-covered thighs.

Misato chuckled. “Hmhm… I’m holding you to that, Ritsuko-chan.”

“M-Misato-san…” Shinji let out a soft whimper as his cock twitched and shot to its fully erect state, a combination of Misato’s intent and Ritsuko’s offer. He could feel his head swimming as the delicate fingers of his roommate started stroking his manhood.

Misato started to work the firm shaft in her hand, it was warm and thick and she wanted it inside her. She leaned over and tongue-kissed Shinji, before facing Ritsuko. “How pure do you need this sample?”

“As pure as you can get it, so try to keep his dick out of your mouth.”

“Hmph, spoil my fun.” Misato shifted her position to embrace Shinji from behind as she worked to retrieve the sample Ritsuko needed. Her breath tickled Shinji’s neck as she pumped his cock, her hand collecting the precum that was starting to leak from the tip and lubricate the travels of her hand up and down his shaft.

“Mm…” The sound of his labored breathing was joined by soft moans when she slipped her fingers back and forth over the head. When her other hand slipped beneath his cock to squeeze and massage his balls, he moaned louder and she swore that they became denser in her grip.

She kissed the back of his neck, and nuzzled him. “You already feel like you’re close, is it because Ritsuko’s watching?”

Shinji nodded, too aroused for nervous denial. Misato felt a rush of warmth and slowed down her pumping, before looking past Shinji and at her friend. Ritsuko’s eyes were locked on Shinji’s cock, her eyes a little wide as she beheld its dimensions worthy of a size-addict like Misato

When Ritsuko licked her lips, Misato giggled a bit.

“Like what you see, Ritsuko-chan?” It was less of a question, and more of a challenge.

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t. As she watched Shinji’s throbbing, precum drooling cock, she wondered if she’d be in Misato’s place right now had she lost control back at the ryokan. It would make for certain complications, but it might be worth it to get thoroughly fucked by such a delightful looking cock on a regular basis. It would make collecting data easier, too…

Ritsuko gently bit down on her lower lip. This was getting _dangerous._

Shinji was starting to rock his hips, thrusting through Misato’s closed fist. His breathing had deepened, as he looked from Misato’s busy hands on his cock and balls up at Ritsuko. He was getting good at reading the looks women were giving him, because Ritsuko’s was as obvious as Misato’s or Mari’s.

Between her rapt attention, and Misato’s warm body pressing against his back and hot breath on his neck, he was amazed he hadn’t cum yet.

This was more arousing than Misato expected it’d be with another woman in the room. She was, by her insistence, completely straight–women did nothing for her. However, Ritsuko interested in what she had was doing things for her she didn’t know she wanted until she had it.

She stroked him faster and felt him tense up. With a smile, she rested her chin on his shoulder, knowing he was very close now.

“Hnn…!” Shinji whimpered and nuzzled Misato’s cheek. “Misato…”

“I know,” Misato purred before she kissed his neck. “I know. You just let it out.”

Misato looked back at Ritsuko. “Hey, you should get the cup ready.”

Ritsuko, mesmerized by Shinji’s cock ejaculating ropes of precum every time Misato’s hand slid towards the head, needed a moment for what she said to register. “Oh? Yes, r-right.”

She took the pitcher and stepped closer, holding it before Shinji’s cock, tilted at an angle to catch some of his precum.

Soon as she positioned the cup, Misato squeezed and gently tugged down on Shinji’s balls while focusing her strokes on the tip of his cock. The effect was immediate, Shinji shutting his eyes tightly and letting out a sharp gasp. “H-HAAH!”

He came, the first long salvo spraying into the cup and filling it up past what normal men were capable of. He kept going after that, jet after jet of thick, milky white cum spraying from his throbbing cock. The pressure Misato had on his balls made the pulses of orgasm so much stronger, and he shook and gasped as he quickly filled the cup to the brim and over it.

“Jesus…” Ritsuko murmured as the cup overflowed, the thick cum running in streams down the cup and over her fingers. He was still cumming, his output enough to fill the cup almost twice over by the time his mind-shaking orgasm finally ebbed.

“Haa… haa… haa…” Shinji breathed in weak, satisfied pants. He’d cum harder than usual, his body was overtaken with the orgasmic aftershocks that were keeping his cock hard and flexing in Misato’s hand.

Misato saw the astounded look on the face of her friend and colleague and smirked. She gave Shinji’s cock a few more firm strokes to finish him off, and hummed her approval as Shinji whimpered in ecstasy.

“I… I don’t believe it,” Ritsuko held up the container. Realizing she had to cap it quickly, she took the large push-down lid of the pitcher and quickly sealed the top off.

Releasing his still-hard cock she brought her cum splattered hand to her lips and began to lick her fingers clean, savouring the flavour of her lover’s seed as she gave Ritsuko a smug look. “Told you.”

Heedless of the mess now on both her hands, she held aloft the pitcher to the light. It was completely opaque, the pitcher felt warm in her hands and the scent was strong, masculine and _enticing._

She looked from it to Shinji’s cock, then up at his face and how cute and relaxed he was as he kept nuzzling Misato.

_“This is hot.”_

She caught the look on Misato’s face. She knew exactly what Ritsuko was thinking, and seeing that haughty smirk Ritsuko knew Misato knew what Ritsuko was thinking:

She knew Ritsuko was getting off on this as much as she was.

She also knew that the longer this went on, the mockery of restraint that the Doctor was putting on was crumbling and she was going to want it.

She knew, lastly, that Ritsuko Akagi was going to see just how close she could get to the edge before she went over.

Ritsuko took a deep breath, deliberately letting the almost intoxicating aroma of sex and arousal hanging in the air of the examination room fill her head and go straight to her core, deepening the arousal that was making the crotch of her panties a mess and threatening to leak through her pantyhose.

Exhaling, she affirmed some control. “So! I take it this is normal for you?”

Shinji nodded, short on words as Misato’s hand went right back to his dick and resumed lazily stroking him.

The cute moan he let out in response was just not fair. Ritsuko hardened her resolve, while her gaze wandered down to Misato’s hand running up and down his length.

“After a while, we get dehydrated or I get tired so we take a break,” Misato added, nuzzling his neck. Ritsuko was already entranced, she loved it. “We usually drink some water or juice, and once we’re feeling up to it he and I go at it again.”

“Mmhm,” Shinji moaned as he turned his head and kissed Misato on the cheek. He was stroking her thighs, his fingers splaying as they slid up and down her smooth, tanned skin.

Ritsuko could tell her to stop, in fact she _should_ tell her to stop.

“And how often are you having sex?”

She wasn’t going to.

“Several times a day. At least three, sometimes six or seven, if we’ve got the time. Though, the record is eight.”

Ritsuko was incredulous, even as she had little to doubt regarding Shinji’s prowess. _“S-six or seven times…?”_

No wonder Misato was worried that she could be pregnant!

For a moment, Ritsuko imagined Misato taking his fat cock that many times a day, cumming her brains out over and over before he blew that awesome load inside her. She let herself have that intrusive thought–straddled atop him, his cock forcing her open as she bounced on it. Or maybe she’d be on her back on the examination table, her long pantyhose-clad legs up over Shinji’s shoulder as he railed into her like a whore–while Misato stood over her, smugly looking down on her as she was put in her place.

Like she was doing now, it was making her so horny it ached. She could cum just from standing here.

 _“Too much, Ritsuko…”_ If she let her thoughts wander any further… she’d be on her knees in front of Shinji, his cock halfway down her throat.

To reinforce her willpower, she focused on her questions. “You said you stay hydrated, Misato. With all the sex you two are having, have you noticed any other changes in your diet to keep up?”

Sex burned calories, after all, and with Shinji turning into some fertility god before her eyes she could only imagine what it was doing to his diet.

Shinji fidgeted as he tried to answer, it was difficult while being jerked off and kissed all over his neck by a beautiful woman. “I’ve um… mmm… I’ve been eating a lot more… I don’t think there’s a time where I don’t feel hungry…?”

That would need to be addressed. Misato only made so much money, increasing both their rates of pay would go well towards keeping Shinji well-fed. However, the issue of Shinji eating healthy with his new diet was also a concern.

She would need to get a nutritionist on board, maybe someone who could be useful in other ways too. “I’ll requisition a nutritionist, they’ll help you eat healthy and not just everything you can get your hands on.”

Shinji nodded absently, his focus divided between Misato’s handjob and Ritsuko’s body just outside of arm’s reach. His attention was especially drawn to her legs, and her round hips. He wanted to reach out and pull her closer to him, slide his cock between her thighs and thrust away as he trapped himself between them–like in his dream.

Ritsuko took another steadying breath, affected by Shinji’s shameless leering. “For now, as long as it works? Keep it up. If you need a bit more money for food I’ll push through that pay grade increase that Misato’s been under evaluation for, and a paycheck increase for Shinji, too.”

Misato pouted. “Well, there goes _my_ favor.”

She smirked and lowered her voice to a seductive, enticing tone. “I’ll have to ask for something else.”

Ritsuko returned the expression, daring her. “Is that really all you were going to ask for? I hoped you’d have something more interesting.”

 _“Interesting?”_ Misato played with thought, and chuckled as she rested her cheek against Shinji’s again. “So we really can ask for anything? That’s not very like you.”

“Jacking off your lover in front of me isn’t very like _you,_ but here you are,” Ritsuko pointed out.

It wasn’t, and that was fine by Misato. She was so horny, that she was past a lot of her usual inhibitions–especially if it meant seeing cold and clinical Ritsuko on the verge of melting in front of her. She brought her lips to Shinji’s ear. “Did you hear that? She said you can ask for anything…”

She applied pressure to her grip as she slowed down, making her fist tighter around his cock as it slid up towards the tip of his cock. “… You…”

She slipped her hand off the tip of Shinji’s cock, then reversed her course, slipping back down over the sensitive head and making Shinji gasp. “… Want.”

Ritsuko commended Misato for putting this all on Shinji. What would he want? The way he was looking at her, would he ask for another handjob to help finish him off? Would he want something more? She bit her lip, anticipating his answer.

“Whatever I want…?” Shinji stared at Ritsuko, his mind racing as he clutched the proverbial Golden Ticket.

“I want…”

He remembered his dream, Ritsuko kissing him, before leaning down and taking his cock into her mouth.

“I, uh…”

The Ryokan flashed through his mind, he remembered leaning into Ritsuko’s soft, warm body and her pleasantly cool hand pumping his ejaculating cock, while he clumsily groped at her breast and tried to plunge his fingers into her pussy.

“Uhn… uh… I…”

He looked up at Ritsuko’s face, and saw the same intense arousal in her eyes he saw in Misato’s their first night together, and every day after.

“…I!”

He wanted to fuck Ritsuko, his head filled with salacious imagery of him holding her down onto the examination table, his cock pounding into Ritsuko’s pussy, pantyhose torn open and her panties pushed aside to make way for his ramming thrusts.

“I…! FUAH!” His orgasm slammed into him, triggered by his wild fantasy. His hips jerked up as his cock fountained a stream of cum into the air. The thick rope of jizz traveled in a near perfect arc, and splattered onto Ritsuko’s hair, face, neck, and her blue sleeveless top. The salvo that followed hit her skirt and coated her pantyhose as she stumbled back in surprise, and the following weaker ejaculations fell to the floor in loud, heavy splats from the amount of cum he forced out.

“Uhhhn! Uhn… uhn… hnnngh…” Silence fell in the examination room when his climactic moans tapered off. Misato stared awkwardly at Ritsuko–now looking like she just got back from a walk-on role in a bukkake fetish film.

Ritsuko slowly reached up and adjusted her slightly-tinted glasses–which had spared her from getting cum in her eyes at the cost of them being completely covered in white. She removed them entirely and looked at them before looking up at Misato and Shinji with a flat, unreadable expression.

Misato’s discomfort passed, and she began to snicker. Ritsuko joined in a moment later; she could only imagine how silly she looked. Shinji was aghast he came all over Ritsuko at first, but he relaxed as both she and Misato began laughing.

“It’s a good thing we had that cup in the way the first time,” Ritsuko said good-naturedly. She was definitely going to need a shower after this. “That’s quite impressive, Shinji.”

“I’m sorry,” he quickly said.

Ritsuko waved it off like nothing happened. She wiped some of his seed from her forehead. “Don’t worry about it, it’s not your fault Misato’s so good at what she does.”

A small smile played on Shinji’s lips when Misato reinforced everything was fine with a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Of course, on this little embarrassment of mine, I have another meeting and it wouldn’t do for me to attend it looking like this.” Ritsuko turned towards the door. “I really need to go take a shower.”

 _“And masturbate furiously!”_ She was soaking through her pantyhose when Shinji struggled to request what he wanted, and after getting this load shot all over her she was on the razor’s edge of throwing her self-control out the window and begging both of them to fuck her until she couldn’t move.

She held aloft the sample. “I’ll get this looked at and have an update for you by later this evening.”

“That quick?” Misato asked.

Ritsuko laughed. “With the MAGI anything is possible. Misato.”

This was an unassailable fact. Through the MAGI, Ritsuko had created something interesting, and what was now a curiosity was genuine excitement now that she’d seen what it had done to just Shinji.

 _“If it caused him to change this much, what has it done for Asuka? What is it going to do to Misato?”_ She thought eagerly as she licked her lips, catching some of Shinji’s cum that covered them. He even tasted amazing. _“Mmm… this is getting fun!”_

She giggled as she walked towards the nearest washroom. Anyone hearing it, would’ve been concerned by how somewhat unhinged it sounded towards the end.

As she left, Misato shook her head and laughed again. Shinji turned around in her arms, his feet setting down on the floor, and kissed her deeply to muffle the sound. He pushed Misato onto her back on the examination table, pinning her hands at the sides of her head, and straddled her with a playful, hungry smile on his lips.

“Mi-sa-to-chan…” Shinji purred, as he leaned closer. “Are you feeling less sore?”

Misato giggled at the cuteness of his tone and squirmed under him. “Actually…? Yeah.”

Shinji caught her with a deep kiss, and as Misato returned it, she moaned and interlaced her fingers with his. After a few moments of wrestling tongues, Shinji pulled back and gave her nose a quick nuzzle with his. “Good, because I want you right now.”

Misato drew in a sharp, soft gasp. “… Here?”

He kissed her again. “Now…”

Misato hummed an affirmative as she let go of his hands and hugged him properly, letting him lay fully atop her.

Misato moaned and giggled between their kisses, as she grabbed the back of his shirt and untucked it from his pants. When she slipped her hands underneath and ran them up and down his bare back, he laughed from the ticklish sensation and returned the favor, slipping his hands under her arms and tickling her armpits, sending her into a squirming, giggling fit.

“Hehehehey! Hee!” Misato squealed before Shinji relented and began kissing along her neck. When his right hand squeezed her adjacent breast, she stiffened and moaned, before pushing herself up against him. “Mmm…”

Shinji kissed the base of her neck, just above her collarbone, before he sat up and took both her breasts in his hands to rub and squeeze them through her dress. When she worked her hands around to his front, and began to unbutton his shirt, he took the zipper of her dress and pulled it down, exposing her cross necklace, then her bra, and the scar that lay just below it on its way down to the bottom of the dress.

Looking down on her scar, the Eva pilot tossed the garment off and bent down to kiss along it pressing his lips to it over and over all the way to the center of her breast. Misato watched him, practically dizzy with arousal. “Shinji…”

The subject of her scar never really came up since they became intimate. He never mentioned it or even let his eyes linger on it for too long while he was preoccupied with the rest of her–so his sudden interest was both a surprise and a deep relief.

Pushing up her bra cups, he buried his face between her breasts and rubbed his face back and forth on them, lust drunk from the feel of her skin against his as he worshipped her flaws and all. “Every part of you is amazing.”

Misato let out a soft moan full of emotion, and squeezed her thighs together as a powerful, panties-drenching surge of pleasure pushed throughout her body. Her moan turned into a whimper, when he gave one of her nipples a long slow lick before catching it in his teeth and tugging on it.

Shinji felt Misato push up beneath him, her knees coming up so she could rub her thighs together in anticipation. Shinji slid back on her thighs, pushing her legs back down, before he attacked her other breast. His hands were elsewhere, the left slipping down her panties to rub her slit, while he caressed her face with his right.

She kissed the palm of his hand, before looking down at him.“Mm… kiss me…”

He complied, moving up and locking lips with her. He rubbed her clit, and she arched her back with a muffled sigh of pleasure. “Mm… mm! Mm! Mmm! Mmm!”

As he kissed her, Shinji felt her hands at his cock, playing with his rehardening shaft. Parting from her lips, he rested his head against her collarbone, and let her jerk him off quick and fast.

Kissing the top of his head, she rubbed her nose against his scalp, enjoying his scent and the feel of his hair tickling her skin, before she asked him in her low, erotic voice. “Tell me…”

Shinji tensed up, a moan leaking from his lips. “Mmm… tell you…?”

“How much you want me…” She breathed in a lust-filled voice.

She slowed her strokes, and focused gently tugging near the tip, causing Shinji to moan again. He could feel the tension building up and down his shaft.

She was right, he was going to be thinking entirely different about Doctor appointments from now on. “I’m gonna go crazy if I don’t have you right now…”

Misato audibly moaned, it felt so good to be wanted like this!

“Go crazy~?” She teased despite her arousal, and tightened her grip as she sped up. He cried out, and a jet of his precum shot onto her stomach and chest. “Mmf…”

“Y-yeah, if that had gone on any longer, I would’ve jumped you and Ritsuko.”

Misato’s eyebrows rose. “B-both of us?”

Shinji nodded, as he thrust into her hand. “Yeah…”

He looked up at her, his eyes dark with the arousal he could not control anymore–despite having just showered Ritsuko with his last orgasm a few minutes ago. “I wanted to push her down on top of you… and fuck both of you…”

Misato blushed deeply, before Shinji took her legs and lifted them up, removing her panties as he did, and rested them on his shoulders. He leaned forward again, pinning her down under him with his cock resting against her pussy, the thick head parting her labia and ready to plunge inside.

“Don’t be upset… you’re both just so amazing…” He whispered as he pushed in just enough to start to squeeze the head inside her.

Moaning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. “I’m not, that just sounds so… uhn…”

She was still sore.

“… So fucking hot…”

She didn’t care how sore she was. She wanted him _now._

She kissed Shinji deeply, her tongue rolling around in his mouth against his, before he cored her in one forceful thrust.

“Mmph…!” She grunted against his lips before another thrust knocked the wind out of her. “Uh!”

He looped his arms under her head, and pressed his lips harder to hers, as he hammered his thick rod into his woman. Misato’s muffled voice quickly rose to a high pitch and stayed there for a half-dozen gasps–in this position his cock easily pushed against the gate to her womb sending sparks of pain and pleasure that mixed into rolling surges of ecstasy that she _needed_ right this instant.

 _“He… he made me cum so quickly,”_ she thought before Shinji fully sheathed and held himself balls deep inside her. “OH GOD!”

Shinji panted as he felt and heard Misato’s orgasm. It was powerful, making her lose coherence and babble in an attempt to praise him. “Ah… Shin… uh… ohmyGod… uhn… ahn Shin-chan… ah…”

He rocked his hips into her, and nuzzled her shaking legs.

 _“He does this every time he touches me,”_ she thought, slowly coming down to the glorious feeling of the climb to orgasm.

Her lips moved, as she struggled with the words in her daze, before she found them. “Would… would you fuck Ritsuko… right on top of me…?”

He resumed thrusting into her, barely pulling out but driving in deep. “Yes… I’d switch between you… I’d do her, then you, go back and forth… until you were both… _screaming!”_

He pulled almost completely out and slammed back in hard. The grunt Misato let out was followed by her pussy gushing up against him.

 _“Oh God… how does he keep doing it…?”_ If she could, she’d throw everything away just for him. _“I want this every moment of my life…”_

“Would you pull her hair…?” She whispered.

Shinji nodded, his hips rolling again. “Yeah…”

Misato trembled, cumming again. “Pull on her tits?”

“Yes…!” He sped up a little bit, but kept hitting into her hard.

Another climax in the chain shot through her. “Uh… Smack her ass?”

“Mm…” He kissed her.

Misato returned it, her hand gripping the back of his head, and imagined watching Ritsuko on top of her, holding her for dear life like he was now, and completely losing her mind as Shinji drilled her.

She broke the kiss slowly, and looked into his eyes. “Would you cum inside her and fill her up like you did me?”

Shinji’s cock flexed inside her and she felt the liquid heat of a whole lot of precum fill her, as he kissed her neck and growled against her throat. “Yesss…!”

Folded in half like this, Misato came again and her pussy fountained up against him. “Fuck me… fuck me like you’d fuck us both…!”

Shinji lunged into her, and Misato screamed. He fucked her hard and fast, like an animal desperate for his release. His hips smacking off her raised ass creating a clapping sound drowned out by her cries.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! AH! AH!” As he opened her up,the floodgates came loose, and Misato was cumming over and over again. He clawed at her, bit her, growling as he savored mating his woman like in the fantasy they shared.

“Hff… hff… hff… Misato…! Gonna cum…!” Shinji snarled between bites that left marks on her shoulders. There was just no holding back anymore against her tightly squeezing inner walls and her wonderful, erotic cries.

Misato only barely managed a nod of encouragement, and let her legs slip off her shoulders so she could lash them around his hips and lock them behind him. She embraced him tightly, pulling him in balls deep, and out a long, loud moan as his forehead rested against hers.

“Hnn…!” As her cry of bliss rang in his ears, Shinji felt her ejaculate spray against the base of his cock. He cupped her face, “Nnn! Fuwah… gonna… cum inside you…!”

She kissed him quickly. “Yes, Shinji…! Cum inside me, fuck me pregnant!”

Shinji leaned over her, grunting. Her request sent a surge of heat through him. “You really want it…?”

“I want it… I want it…!” Misato gasped back, as her pussy spasmed around him tighter. _“IwantitIwantitIwantit… AHN!”_

Her gasps turned into a moan that rose into another yell. Shinji held her tighter, and jackhammered into her until she was in another messily squirting fit.

“Misato…!” The overwhelming joy and pleasure of their shared climax drove him deep into her one final time, and he sprayed his seed into her. He watched her as she seemed to melt under him, taken away from everything except for the pleasure of his heat rushing into her–filling her womb and pressing her belly up against his with an even larger volume of cum than he shot onto Ritsuko.

Where did it all keep coming from was a question he long forgot about, because Misato loved it.

With a few more pumps of his hips to ensure that she was properly seeded, Shinji slumped onto her rained tired kisses on her shoulder, up her neck, and to her cheek. He stirred his fat cock inside her, keeping her plugged up.

Awash in her haze, Misato ran her fingers through his hair, imagining Ritsuko lying on top of her, looking like how she felt–fucked into a nigh-unfixable mess, her belly swollen with Shinji’s cum, while murmuring barely audible praise for the stallion of a young man.

In his after-glow, watching Misato twitch pleasantly underneath him, Ritsuko was suddenly the furthest thing from his mind as he touched his palm to her cheek gently. Stroking along her cheekbone with his thumb, he smiled and whispered to the woman who was the best thing to happen to him since he’d gotten to Tokyo-3.

Who could be having his baby.

“I love you, Misato-san.”

How else could he describe his feelings for her?

Warmth surged through Misato, a different kind of emotional high that didn’t hold the pleasure from before–but didn’t need it. She flushed from head to toe, her lips parted to form her own reply.

Later on she would regret what she’d said to him, then remember how it felt right now in this moment and be fine with it.

“I love you too.”

It felt so right.

Giggling, she rubbed noses with Shinji, and kissed him again. It’d be a while before they finally got cleaned up and headed home.

**@@@@@**

After storing Shinji’s sample and returning from the shower in a clean change of clothes, Ritsuko entered her office and found her next appointment waiting for her: Three attractive young women in their twenties.

Aoi Mogami, a by-the-book, no nonsense type of person, led the team colloquially known as the “Butcher Bunnies” to those who were aware of their existence. Like her comrades to her left, she was wearing a Nerv uniform but with no rank insignias to be seen.

Satsuki Ooi, who sat to Aoi’s immediate left, was a pretty blue-eyed, dirty blonde-haired woman close to Aoi’s age. She also seemed a little bit distracted, like she’d rather be anywhere but here.

On her way up she had caught sight of a handsome long-haired guy on his way to the Central Dogma, and the longer she sat and spun here, the further away he was getting.

To Satsuki’s left, and looking equally disinterested with why they were here was Kaede Agano, a perky and tomboyish woman with plain brown hair and eyes. She was chomping at the bit to get out of here as well, but for different reasons. The promise of heading into the outside world for a job meant that she’d be free to try all the food and video games she’d been missing out on for months.

“Thank you for coming in,” Ritsuko greeted, “I’m sorry to interrupt your work at such an important time.”

“It’s no major issue,” Aoi assured her despite Satsuki’s gazing off and Kaede’s fidgeting, “The dead aren’t going anywhere anytime soon.”

The bespectacled brunette gave Satsuki and Kaede both probing glances to get them to focus, and it had some effect. She looked back at Ritsuko. “What is it that you need of us?”

“I’ve called you here today to ask for your help on a special project unattached with Project-E. I’m calling upon you to make use of the other skills I hired you all on for.”

That caught Satsuki’s attention, and the woman brightened. “Well! We’re going to be doing something sneaky-beaky?”

Kaede focused completely as well. “Oh? What’s going on, then?”

Ritsuko smiled. “This project and its success will require from all of you secrecy, delicacy and most importantly, unwavering loyalty. Now, be aware that this project will mean that you’ll be working long hours for no immediate compensation. Can I count on you?”

“Of course, Dr. Akagi,” Aoi replied instantly. “But what about Lieutenant Ibuki? Couldn’t she handle this?”

Ritsuko shook her head. “I cannot trust Maya with a matter this important due to ethical concerns.”

Aoi’s own smile had an almost spiteful edge. “Oh?”

Kaede was extra curious. “Okay, so what’s going on if you can’t trust Maya-senpai?”

“As you may be aware, there have been a few concerns about the declining birthrate in the aftermath of the Second Impact,” Ritsuko began.

Satsuki nodded. Before she was hired for the gruesome work she did down below, she’d been doing her best to get a decent boyfriend and get pregnant, but her attempts so far had all failed. Tokyo-3 had some decent options, but none of them seemed able to accept that she couldn’t talk about her job and those that did, seemed a bit scared off by her mentioning plans for a family.

Living in the moment was almost all that single men in town thought about.

Kaede had also heard something about declining birth rates, but hadn’t really paid much attention. Sex wasn’t a bad thing in her eyes, it was just something that other people got to have.

Aoi regarded the plight of humanity’s declining birth rates with cold indifference.

“Some projections have humanity dying out in a century or so, which is why I have been asked by the National Science Committee to help do something about this decline.”

“How?” Satsuki asked, very interested in this new project.

“The details are unimportant right now, in fact the less you know, the better off you will be. What is important is that several test subjects related to the project are out in the field and there’s so much data to be collected from their activities, that I cannot do it on my own any longer.”

Aoi hummed, finding those parameters odd. “So field study. How close are we permitted to get to the subjects?”

“You’d be observing from afar, but interaction isn’t forbidden, as long as you don’t make the subjects aware of the project.”

Satsuki snapped her fingers as it clicked. “Oh, so that’s it. They don’t know they’re guinea pigs.”

Ritsuko nodded. “Exactly.”

Aoi was fascinated. She knew full well of what horror went on in the Terminal Dogma. For some of that to be inflicted upon the surface world, she was curious to see where it went. “So who are we stalking?”

“It’s Shinji Ikari, the Third Child.”

Ritsuko’s answer came as a surprise. Satsuki had heard that the Commander’s son was kinda cute if he smiled. The problem was that he never seemed to smile. _“Of course, if I had the Commander as a father, I wouldn’t exactly be jumping for joy.”_

Aloud she said, “Shinji-kun? Interesting, what do you want us to look out for?”

“His interactions with others, mostly Captain Katsuragi and his female classmates at school. Upon her arrival, you’ll be observing the Second Child, Asuka Langley Sohryu as well.”

Aoi nodded. That appeared simple enough. Shinji Ikari was a vital asset to the war against the Angels. His movements were easy to track and he hardly had any ambitions for escape or rebellion, and on top of that he was easy to follow when unaccompanied.

Kaede let out an amused sound, voicing Aoi’s very thoughts. “Well that’s gonna be easy, it’s not like he does anything else.”

Ritsuko chuckled. “We’ll see. He’s already well along in development, he may surprise you. When you receive your dossiers regarding the subjects, you’ll know what to expect and things to look out for.”

Satsuki was all atwitter. “Well if this is some kind of fertility project, and you want us to keep an eye on Shinji-kun interacting with the ladies, I’m sure I’ll be very surprised.”

Aoi sniffed haughtily. “So, when would you have us begin?”

“This upcoming weekend would be a great time to start.”

That would do, Aoi thought. “We’ll need time to prepare our assets and go over the documents, so that will do nicely.”

She looked at Satsuki and Kaede. “As well as get Shamshel dressed and prepared.”

Kaede pumped her fist, happy to not have to immediately leave her current duty. “Yes!”

“There will be many ways to approach this,” Satsuki said before giggling again. “Oh this is so exciting!”

Ritsuko quietly agreed, this was going to go places. “The dossiers will be sent to your inboxes. I expect your first reports from the field by the Friday after next. Take your time to prepare and plan, you’re dismissed.”

Aoi rose and saluted, Satsuki and Kaede following suit. “Thank you, Doctor Akagi, I hope that we will not fail you.”

She looked at her team. “Let’s get moving.”

Kaede saluted. “Yes Aoi!”

“Lead the way,” Satsuki said, and in a moment all three women were out, leaving Ritsuko alone.

Leaning back in her chair, Ritsuko smiled as she considered one of the many outcomes of this field study.

_“They’ll find out about Shinji’s growth spurts soon enough. And hopefully then, I’ll see just how much effect this retrovirus has.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter changed a WHOLE bunch from its previous version, I hope you enjoyed it.


	24. Shinji Ikari's Unspeakable Good Fortune

**|Shinji Ikari’s Unspeakable Good Fortune|**

It was much later in the evening than Ritsuko would normally like, but she was a scientist doing science… and right before her eyes science was happening. Under the microscope Shinji’s cum had yielded results beyond her wildest expectations. Compared to the weak, almost useless sample she’d first analyzed, the volume and strength of the sperm she found in this sample was above even pre-Impact levels.

Pulling away from the high-powered microscope, Ritsuko rubbed the bridge of her nose and chuckled. “Unbelievable. It’s not just for show… he probably has the healthiest reproductive system of any human male on the planet.”

There was more. Floating around in the sample was the retrovirus. She didn’t expect to see it in more than a minute quantity, but there it was. It raised the question of if it was affecting Misato, which it didn’t appear to. Perhaps something had changed, but that was more questions needing answering!

She’d need to examine Misato closely, if she was pregnant then she’d have plenty of opportunity to poke around. In the meantime, of course, Shinji would need to dick down more data points. That was what all of today was for! To create an opportunity for Misato to give Shinji a little more freedom to do as he pleased.

She chuckled again and reached for her phone. What a wonderful night for science tonight was turning out to be. Waiting a few moments for the phone to ring, she heard Misato pick up.

“Katsuragi…”

Ritsuko lifted an eyebrow. “Misato? You all right?”

Misato sounded like she’d pulled a muscle. On her end of the line, she was watching a Bruce Lee film. Shinji was cuddled against her, his head resting on her breast with a smile of complete contentment. “Yeah, I’m fine. Think I jumped the gun a bit on getting back in the saddle.”

“Oh, run yourself ragged again?” Ritsuko teased.

Misato huffed. “Yeah… worth it, though.”

“Well, I’ve got good news and bad news for you then. Which do you want to hear first?”

Misato narrowed her eyes a little at the phone. “Good news.”

“Shinji’s the picture of health and vitality. There’s no sign of any malignant contamination in his system. In fact… his reproductive organs are operating at a health and efficiency that’s indeed superhuman.”

Misato stopped. “Wait, you mean he’s…?”

“Now the closest thing to a living fertility god there is, to exaggerate a bit.”

Misato looked down at Shinji, who was focused on watching the Dragon himself demonstrate how dangerous he was with nunchaku. She lightly scratched him behind the ear. “So… I might actually be pregnant?”

Shinji shifted his position to hug her tight while burying his face against her tit, making Misato blush in all the right ways.

Ritsuko didn’t mince words. “I give it 99:1 odds at this point.”

Misato rubbed the top of Shinji’s head. “So… what’s the bad news?”

“Well, given his physiological changes and your descriptions of Shinji’s appetite, sexual and otherwise. It sounds like Shinji is–to borrow a term from nature–in a perpetual state of rut.”

Even when Misato had a moment to digest that, it sounded strange. “Run that by me again, but use more words.”

“From the sound of things, either the two of you lead the most boring home lives imaginable, or Shinji is in almost a continuous state of sexual arousal if he’s able to keep up with you. Not to invoke dicks from boyfriends past, but not even Kaji could hang with you when you really got going, and it sounds like Shinji’s wearing _you_ out.”

Ryoji Kaji was many terrible things by Misato’s description, but a man of low stamina was not one of them.

Ritsuko was right, though. Shinji was almost as eager to go at the drop of a hat as she was no matter how many times they did it. When given plenty to eat and drink, he was able to rail her into a stupor before he stopped. All with a refractory period that didn’t seem to matter in the slightest.

“Okay, but… what am I supposed to do about that?”

On her end of the line, the Doctor grinned. _“Your next words are, ‘I’m only one woman, Ritsuko.’”_

“I’m only one woman, Ritsuko.”

 _“Gottem.”_ Her lips pulled into a smile she tried to keep out of her voice. “Yes, you are.”

Misato already knew there was a simple solution to it. After all, their afternoon did start with Shinji’s story of the incident on the roof of the school and ended with her jerking him off in front of Ritsuko twice. Then there was what they talked about as they were making love after…

She looked down at Shinji, who was nuzzling her breast, and felt a spike of warmth go in her heart. The anxiety he had over knocking her up was becoming excitement, and she wasn’t as frightened by the prospect as she thought she would be.

It was Shinji’s baby she’d be having, after all. Shinji was sweet, attentive, loyal and so loving that it overwhelmed her at times. The question was, would that change if she opened their relationship a little? She was needy and territorial, but taking care of Shinji’s health and happiness was as important to her as having him to herself. No, more important.

She stroked his hair, and he looked up at her. When she caressed his cheek, he smiled contentedly and melted her heart a little more.

Shinji was too good to her. For her.

“Shin-ji-kun,” she sang with a cute lilt to her voice.

“Mm?” He hummed back.

“Those girls who met you on the roof, what were their names?”

Shinji hummed against her breast, too comfortable to move. “Mari Makinami, she’s in another class from mine, and Hikari Horaki my class rep–she was the one who kissed me… Ayanami was there too.”

Misato was a bit surprised at that. “Rei?”

She tried to not say that aloud, but Ritsuko heard it anyway. On her end of the line, she was alarmed. _“Wait, Rei?!”_

This was a problem, no this had the potential to be a disaster. _“Why is Rei snooping around Shinji now? She’s hardly interacted with him at all! Did the Commander order her to? Does he suspect something going on?”_

Misato wasn’t with such alarm. She was, however, keen to avoid Rei going anywhere near his dick because of her connection to the Commander. She didn’t want that man upset with Shinji.

“Mari-chan, the girl who asked you to the roof, bring her by tomorrow. I want to have a word with her.”

Shinji was concerned as Ritsuko was relieved. “Is she in trouble?”

Misato messed his hair up playfully “No, I just think that we should discuss some boundaries.”

Shinji nodded, while Ritsuko went from paranoid and tense to intrigued. _“Is Misato really doing it?”_

She wasn’t going to get an answer tonight, as Misato turned her attention to her. “Ritsuko? I gotta go. Shinji and I have to have a talk, and I can’t do that with you breathing in my ear.”

Ritsuko understood. “Of course. You and Shinji hash out whatever you need to. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Thanks Ritsuko-”

“Oh, and by the way! You remember the memo you sent me about Section 2? Well, I’ve got new agents assigned to observe Shinji. They’ll be _much_ nicer to him, better at protecting him, too.”

Misato was relieved to hear that. “Thank you, Ritsuko. Talk to you later.”

“Good night, Misato, and Shinji too~!” Ritsuko sang.

Ending the call, Misato looked down at Shinji, before she laid down on her side and pulled him up to kiss him deeply. Shinji embraced her, and returned the kiss.

The movie was quickly forgotten as their lips met with growing emotion, before Misato broke the kiss and hugged him tightly to her with both arms and a leg hooked over his thigh.

“We might be having a baby,” she whispered to him after a long silence.

“I’m going to do my best,” Shinji promised with uncharacteristic determination, “I won’t let you down.”

Misato giggled and kissed him again. “We’ll both do our best, okay? I’m new at this, too.”

Rubbing her back, Shinji hummed. “So, what are you going to say to Mari?”

Misato hummed. “Well, Doctor Akagi said that with you being horny all the time, you’re going to need to let off steam and I won’t always be available for that. We have to go back to work at Nerv, and our schedules aren’t going to be matching up.”

She then looked down. “And I’m gonna be sore for a bit.”

“Sorry.” Shinji earned a kiss on his forehead.

“I forgive you.” Misato looked him in his eyes. “So, I’m thinking… on a trial-basis… that you should have a girl that you can mess around with.”

Shinji needed a second to process that. “… What?”

Misato nodded. “I’m dead serious.”

“I don’t want to cheat on you-” Misato placed a finger on his lips.

“It’s not cheating if you have permission, Shinji.” Misato ignored the needy woman screeching in her ear, because this was how she was going to keep him closer to her, damn it. “I love you, and I want you to be happy. You’ve already got a lot of obligations on your plate and I’m adding onto them in a big way.”

She tapped her fingertip against his lips when he tried to rebut. “You’re a good person, you don’t take advantage of others and you want to make people happy. I can trust you to be a decent person with me letting you have a little freedom like this.”

Shinji puffed his cheeks in a pout. “But what if I mess up?”

“We’ll work through it together, that’s what lovers do, right?”

There was a weight in her words that filled Shinji with warmth. They were _lovers,_ not just two people fucking whenever they liked. They loved each other, and wanted to make their love work. Shinji’s face flushed a deeper red. “O-oh… wow… you’re right…”

Misato giggled at his reaction. “That’s _also_ why I’m going to talk to Mari-chan, so she knows that there are ground rules. Like the first one…”

Misato embraced him again and kissed him just below his ear, before whispering into it. “I’m your first woman. No one is allowed to come between us–whoever you play around with is second only to me.”

She nuzzled him. “Does that sound fair?”

Shinji nodded. “It does, but…”

“Shinji, I trust you. You won’t hurt me on purpose.”

He would never, he would do his best to avoid accidents, too!

“We have some time to iron things out.” Misato cuddled him reassuringly. “But for now… this is your reward for being a great boyfriend. Does that sound good?”

“Boyfriend…” Shinji gave Misato a kiss on her cheek and nodded. “Yes, it does.”

Misato hummed happily, and kissed his lips again. “Good.”

**@@@@@**

The call over, Ritsuko looked at the receiver and chuckled. The plan was coming together nicely. The only real hiccup was Rei circling around Shinji like some kind of albino shark that sniffed some blood in the water. She would need to have a talk with her, find out what she was doing on the roof and what she was after-

“Doctor Akagi.”

“JESUS CHRIST!” Ritsuko yelled when Rei suddenly beckoned her. She whirled around in her swiveling chair, and sure enough there was the First Child, waiting quietly. “H-How long were you standing there?!”

“I just arrived,” Rei answered. She had in fact arrived only seven seconds ago, just as Ritsuko had hung up the phone.

Ritsuko relaxed a little, and adjusted her glasses. “I see. What do you want, Rei?”

“Information.”

The good doctor narrowed her eyes. “What sort?”

Rei pulled no punches. “Are you having sexual intercourse with Ikari-kun?”

Ritsuko’s expression did not so much as twitch. “No.”

“Is Lieutenant Ibuki having sexual intercourse with Ikari-kun?”

“No.”

She was on the list, though.

“Would I be permitted to have sexual intercourse with Ikari-kun?”

“N-” Ritsuko stopped, ran that question through her superior mind, and still came up with a Tortoiseshell kitten defeating Freeza with a single swipe of its paw. “What?”

Did Rei really just say that?

“Several students in our class, and a number more in other classes, have expressed a desire to engage in sexual intercourse with him. It is to my understanding that the need for competition is unnecessary as there is a person he is already involved with who is permissive of such activities, so I am seeking consent to engage in the same.”

Ritsuko ran _that_ through her superior mind and the only thing that changed was the kitten was a Russian Blue. “Uh…”

Did the words that tumbled out of Rei’s mouth really happen? Was this some kind of incredible dream?

“I would confer with Section 2 if Ikari-kun was involved with strange women, but they would be prompted to speak with the Commander and I do not wish for him to know of Shinji’s activities-”

Ritsuko replayed that again, and finally the scenario changed. Instead of a Russian Blue, it was a Maine Coon, and instead of Freeza it was Super Perfect Cell. “Wait. You _don’t_ want the Commander to know?”

What was even happening?

“No, it is not in Ikari-kun’s interest that the Commander knows of his activities, he would attempt to interfere.”

Well, Ritsuko was right in keeping a lid on it. Even more right in replacing the Section 2 coverage with her Bunnies. However, what Ritsuko was _wrong_ about was turning out to be the biggest surprise she could ever ask for.

Rei was interested in Shinji, but more importantly she was interested in _covering_ for Shinji. What an unexpected and exciting turn of events! “Well, you’re right, the Commander would interfere. He’s pretty much out to make Shinji miserable, far as I see it.”

That had an effect on Rei’s expression, it changed in the same way a cat’s did when presented with something that agitated it.

Ritsuko did a double-take. In her heart of hearts she’d never imagine seeing Rei emote towards anyone other than the Commander, subtle as it was. More to the point, she actually looked angry! Not the almost smile on command reflex Gendo had trained into her. Look who was graduating from doll to puppet status!

Yes, a puppet. She knew it sounded sexual in her head, but Ritsuko was happy to get her hand all in it. A smile curled her lips. “You really want to look out for Shinji, huh?”

Rei tilted her head ever slightly in a nod. “I want to protect Ikari-kun’s happiness, it is important.”

Ritsuko was really liking this. “Well then, if Shinji wants to have sex with you, then you have my permission. If the Commander starts getting suspicious, be sure to let me know in advance.”

“I understand, would it be permitted of me to deceive the Commander if it is in regard to protecting Ikari-kun?”

Ritsuko stopped. Now this had wobbled back over into strange. Rei’s determination was one thing, but going this far? “You do realize what might happen if the Commander finds out you are going against him, correct?”

“I will be replaced.”

“You’re okay with that risk?”

“That is acceptable. Ikari-kun is unused to the kindness of others, but his actions make him worthy of it. I will not hesitate to protect that, even if it meant replacement.”

Ritsuko stared at Rei, in stunned silence, before she remembered she had to say _something._ “And… you can trust me, why?”

“You are the same as me.”

They weren’t, by light years, but Ritsuko shelved _that_ hang-up for later. “I am, now?”

Rei recalled her speaking with the only staff she actually knew–the Eva cage handlers and Lieutenants Hyuuga, Ibuki, and Aoba. “Before I spoke with you, I inquired to other staff regarding their better treatment of Ikari-kun recently. They told me that it was your order that Shinji be treated with kindness rather than with indifference.”

Then Rei said something that chilled Ritsuko to the core. “The Commander is aware of this change, and he’s considering reprimanding you for it.”

_“Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.”_

Ritsuko quickly shook her head, dispersing her panicked thoughts. “Well, he’s wrong. Shinji being in high spirits means he follows orders better and does his job.”

“That is why I can trust you.”

Oh this sweet rebellious child, Rei just graduated from puppet to pawn!

Ritsuko brought her hands together, and clapped her fingertips lightly. “Mmm… I’m sold.”

Rei nodded.

“Which is good, because going forward Rei… there’s going to be lots of opportunities to make Shinji happy and even more opportunities to keep the Commander in the dark about it.”

She reached out and put her hands on Rei’s shoulders. “I need you to be at the top of your game, because Shinji’s happiness means mankind’s survival, and we’re not here to let mankind down. You got that?”

Rei nodded again. Ritsuko swore she could see fire burning in those crimson eyes. What a passionate girl with so little expression. It was a shame Rei didn’t have the required reproductive organs to take part in the experiment.

_“Wait.”_

A thought came to Ritsuko, one that hadn’t immediately occurred to her but now that it did…

_“Oh, that would be bad.”_

But hey, things were already interesting enough. Why not push the boundaries a little bit? It wasn’t like Rei was going to _tell anyone,_ was she?

“Excellent. Tomorrow, meet me down in the Terminal Dogma. I think I might have something to help you out in making Shinji happy.”

Rei nodded. “I understand.”

Ritsuko took a deep breath. “You should get home, Rei. Dismissed.”

Rei nodded again. “I will.”

As quietly as she entered, Rei turned and left the room. Once the door closed behind her, Ritsuko scrambled over to it and locked it. She leaned against the door, baffled at what good fortune she was having.

Slowly, she turned around and pressed her back against it. Rei was willingly in her court, she could use her to put a little bit more distance between Gendo and her work.

“Oh.”

Misato was going to let Shinji play with other girls.

“Ohoho…”

And she now had full control over Shinji’s observers to make sure there wasn’t anything missed.

_“Ohohohoho…”_

She stopped, bringing a hand to her mouth. Goodness, here she was about to start laughing like a mad scientist or something.

_“For goodness sake, Ritsuko, you’re not in Middle School.”_

Still, there was no keeping the maniacal grin off her face as she strode back to her terminal and began making arrangements with the MAGI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [SCIENCE!!! Intensifies]


	25. Monsoon

**|Monsoon|**

In post-Second Impact Japan there were two seasons: Summer and Monsoon. Today, the overcast sky and the brisk tropical breeze promised that before the end of the day Tokyo-3 would be subject to torrential rains. The threat of a sudden downpour kept students indoors for lunch, which gave Mari no excuse to wander over to Shinji’s class and haul him up to the roof again.

As she got ready for her day, she considered heading over to his class and bothering him anyway, but she wanted to have him to herself after being spoiled by both Rei and Hikari. It’d be pretty awkward to put the moves on him in front of everyone else in his class, on top of that. The only other option was to get him outside of school.

That sent a thrill through her. It wouldn’t be too hard to approach him, or to get him away from his friends. If she walked home with him, she could definitely make a play without anyone to interrupt aside from maybe Misato.

Would Misato interrupting be that bad? In the mind of the Illustrious Mari Makinami? Definitely not.

With a little bit of preparation and some cooperation from the weather, she’d definitely have her shot. And so, by the end of the day, a prepared and impatient Mari chewed on her lower lip. Her plan was simple:

1\. Offer to walk home with Shinji.

2\. Get caught in the rain and be stranded at his house.

3\. ????

4\. Profit!

She had all the things she’d need for this afternoon to go well stored in her bookbag, and left her umbrella at home. The thought had crossed her mind to bring her umbrella along for the two of them to walk under, but she decided it was better to go without it. She was looking forward to a little more than handholding under the rain, after all.

 _That_ thought made her press her thighs together as she waited for class to end later that day. It was possible that it could go that far, and it was exciting to think about.

The bell rang, and Mari got up. _“One step at a time, Mari. First we head over to his class, take Shinji by the arm, and lead him off from his friends and/or any other girls. Then it’s just him and I for the rest of the day.”_

She was the first one out the classroom door and walked by Shinji, waiting outside the door quietly. _“He won’t see me coming-”_

Mari stopped and looked back at Shinji in surprise. “Ah?”

Shinji smiled pleasantly. “H-hello Mari.”

Now she was confused. “Shinji…? W-what are you doing here?”

Shinji, still smiling but showing signs of faltering a little, took a small breath to still himself. “Would you like to walk home with me?”

Mari stared at him with a vacant expression, her mind busy processing his request. She wasn’t the only one caught off-guard–other students suddenly in her class crowded around the door and hallway-side windows of her classroom to get a look at the two of them.

Quickly, Mari referred to the script that she’d envisioned for picking him up, and saw that Shinji was indeed reading her lines.

 _“Okay… what?”_ She thought before the murmurs of her classmates brought her back into the loop. Without a moment's hesitation, she flashed him a confident smirk. “Of course, Shinji-chan.”

Shinji was pleased and gestured for her to join him. “If we hurry we can beat the rain. I forgot my umbrella…”

Mari quickly advised herself to roll with it. Even if it wasn’t happening as she quite expected, it was. “Good idea, I don’t have mine either.”

As they began walking down the hall towards the exit, Mari sidled closer to Shinji and brushed her arm against his. When his face began to color, she smiled–curious and excited about Shinji’s decisive move. “So, to whom do I owe this privilege?”

Shinji rubbed the back of his neck with the hand she brushed against, a little embarrassed by the gesture. “I thought we could hang out somewhere with less interruptions than on the roof.”

“And you picked your place? How bold~”

Shinji’s flush darkened, and he directed his gaze away from her. “If that’s the case we can go someplace else. Like the shopping center, or to a restaurant or-”

Mari quickly backtracked. “Your place is fine!”

Shinji let his hand drop back to his side, and he attempted a smirk of his own.

Mari was impressed. _“Sheesh, call my bluff…”_

Out of the building, the first thing Shinji and Mari both saw was that the already gray clouds were darker than usual. It was a foreboding sight for the Eva pilot, but Mari was glad to see that the weather was in league with her.

“Definitely not skydiving weather, huh?” She asked, invoking their tumultuous first meeting as they passed the gate of the school and headed for the station.

Shinji agreed. He glanced back, hoping that no one was following them. Touji and Kensuke were staying behind since it was their day to clean up the classroom after school, so he didn’t have to worry about them bugging him, and Ayanami was down at HQ for undisclosed reasons.

That just left Hikari to possibly interrupt them, and he was pretty certain she wouldn’t. He was correct, but only because Hikari was following them _just to observe_ after catching sight of the two leaving the school together. “What was that about, anyway?”

Mari was happy to provide insight. “Well, I was running late, so I had my family’s plane air drop me. It was the first time I did it in the middle of the day like that–I usually drop in before the first bell.”

It boggled Shinji’s mind that someone would go through all that just to get to school. “And that’s a normal thing for you?”

“Heck yeah, it’s fun! I’m a regular adrenaline junkie! I’ve jumped out of planes, gone scuba diving with sharks, and driven a race car around a track.”

Shinji swore he felt a raindrop hit his cheek, but he was too impressed by her list of feats to pay it any mind. “You really drove? How fast?”

“I got it up to 200 kilometers an hour, on a straight away, and I almost wrecked it on the next turn. I thought I was going to die.”

“You live a dangerous life.” It was quite the thing for the _Evangelion pilot_ to say.

Mari’s smile changed a bit. “Well! Now that I’m healthy enough to do exciting things, why not do them, right?”

Shinji paused. _“Now_ that you are?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t always the healthiest girl in the world. I was pretty frail and stuff growing up. I mean, shoot, I couldn’t even run for very far without feeling like I was gonna die… and not in an exciting way.”

Shinji couldn’t imagine the aggressive wildcat of a girl who literally fell out of the sky onto him being _frail._ “That’s… you’ve really come a long way.”

Mari’s smile grew. “A _long,_ long way. From the moment I could take my first big breath without coughing up everything in my lungs. I screamed to the world that I was going to live the most exciting life possible!”

Shinji smiled playfully again. “So walking home with me is like jumping out of a plane?”

Mari moved closer to Shinji, entering the edge of his personal space. “Well, when I jump out of a plane, I know that I’m going to reach the ground one of two ways.”

In a slightly lower voice, as he turned his head to look at her fully, she added. “Right now? I don’t know what’s going to happen next.”

Shinji blushed, but instead of withdrawing=, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his side, eliciting from her a surprised squeak.

“I do.”

He gave her an extra squeeze, and Mari’s entire face flushed a bright red. She shivered when he rubbed her flank. _“H-he’s making the first move? O-out in public like this? What a wolf!”_

Thunder rumbled overhead, and the two of them looked skyward. More raindrops began to fall, the vanguard of the storm sweeping into the area. “It’s here sooner than I thought.

Shinji let her go and moved ahead, taking her by the hand as he pulled away–and there went Mari for a loop again as she looked at him. He was smiling as he pulled her along.

“We’d better run!” He called over the downpour’s shimmering sound.

Mari didn’t hesitate, and let him lead as they both broke into a dash through the heavy rain. As they charged ahead, the rain only came down harder, a warm and invigorating storm that quickly soaked both of them to the bone.

She laughed with him as the wind-whipped bands lashed across them, and they ran further than either of them expected they could. By the time they found shelter, the underground lot of Misato’s apartment, the rain was so torrential they couldn’t see across the street.

Shinji doubled over, hands on his knees, and panted to catch his breath. He felt like he’d just been on a water slide and he wanted to go again. “W-wow… I don’t think I’ve ever run so much…”

Mari reached up and yanked off the scrunchies that held her long hair in a twintails, causing it to fall down to her waist–a cuter look than he imagined.. “Yeah, I didn’t think you’d keep up. You’ve got some stamina!”

Shinji stood upright, and still panting turned to her. “Yeah… I’ve been working on that a lot…”

He trailed off into silence and stared at Mari. She had let the suspenders of her blue pleated skirt slip off her shoulders, revealing her white blouse was soaked completely, the fabric clinging to her skin and almost completely transparent, exposing the pink lace bra he’d seen before.

_“Wow.”_

Mari smirked at Shinji’s awestruck expression and hopped on her heels, making her breasts bounce. “You like them?”

Shinji nodded quickly. Her breasts were not as large as Misato’s, but on her slender but fit and curvy frame they were fantastic.

“Do the panties match?”

Mari folded her arms under her breasts and pushed them up. “Let’s go upstairs so you can find out, what do you say?”

Shinji didn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

As Shinji took her hand and led her to the elevator, her heart began to thump in her chest a little louder than normal. Boarding the elevator, he pressed the button and gave her another small, but confident smirk.

“I told you,” he said as the door opened.

As she crossed the threshold onto the elevator, Mari realized that from the moment he asked her to join him, he had taken the lead the entire way.

Shinji Ikari was neither a puppy or a wolf.

**@@@@@**

“Misato-san,” Shinji called as he entered the apartment, “I’m home and I brought a friend over.”

It was dark in the apartment, lit only by the dim light filtered through the white curtains drawn over the veranda door. It was quiet too, the silence broken only by the nearly inaudible hum of the fridge and the torrential rain pouring outside. It felt comfortable, or at least as comfortable as it could feel with his clothes sticking to skin.

“Not home, she must still be at headquarters.”

Mari came up on him from behind. “So it’s just the two of us, then?”

The two of them plus Pen-Pen, but Shinji could see that his icebox was closed so he wasn’t wandering around inconveniently. “Yes.”

Mari pulled him back to her in a tight hug, her arms encircling his chest, and her breasts squashed against his back. It was a little uncomfortable in their wet, cooling clothes, but at the same time Shinji swore he could feel her heart pounding against his back as she rested her chin on his right shoulder.

She pressed her nose against his hair, breathing in Shinji’s unique scent mixed with the tropical rain. Even the rain couldn’t get rid of it, it really was just part of him.

In his ear, she whispered. “So, you’ve got me here.”

“Yeah.”

“What happens next?”

Shinji turned around in her embrace and kissed her. She quickly returned it, her tongue brutishly delving into his mouth, surprising him. Before he could be overwhelmed, or possibly bitten, he grabbed her ass hard–interrupting her enough so he could pull back.

Shinji touched his nose to hers. “Gently.”

“Sorry, I’ve never-mm…” He cut her off with another kiss, but she took his guidance into consideration and it went much better this time–and for much longer as Shinji pushed her up against the kitchen table and held her tightly as they made out.

His hands wandered up and down over her toned rear and the tops of her strong legs. In turn she pressed herself against him, letting him feel her breasts against him while his erection ground against her thigh. She let out an excited huff, feeling the hardness strain against the fabric of his pants.

She pulled away, and licked her lips. “That’s really good…”

They shared a few more kisses, and Shinji drew a moan from her as he hiked up her skirt to grope her ass. He could feel the lace pattern, but her panties were nothing thin or racy. When he slid his hands down the back of her underwear and felt her up, she moaned even louder. She didn’t expect his grip to be so strong, but it was really nice. It really felt like he knew what he was doing… that he was in control.

Breaking the kiss once again, she rested her forehead against Shinji’s as they rocked against each other. “Can I use your shower?”

Shinji didn’t find the request strange at all. He understood that she needed to get cleaned up after the rain, and he actually wanted to get into dry clothes, too. “Oh no, go ahead. The bathroom is over there.”

Mari gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Thanks, I’ll be a while… but it’ll be worth the wait~”

Shinji let her go and pulled back. “Take your time.”

With an excited smile, Mari took her bookbag off the table and went to the bathroom, pulling the door shut behind her. With his own smile, Shinji made his way over to his and Misato’s room, stopping at it as he heard the shower come on and Mari let out a gasp of surprise.

“Ohh… that’s just heavenly!”

Being the only resident in the entire complex meant that they had pretty much unlimited hot water. Both Shinji and Misato agreed that it was one of the many perks of this place.

Speaking of Misato, he turned back to the door as it slid open. There stood Misato, wearing a little black dress and handing a towel to him.

Smiling, Shinji graciously accepted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wind blows, rain falls, Shinji hooks up with Mari. All is as it should be.


	26. Taming the Beast

**|Taming the Beast|**

Mari had meant it when she said she’d need some time, and also like she said it was going to be worth the wait. The hot shower to warm her up and reinvigorate her actually was the least time consuming part of her preparation, even with the hair washing included. Blow-drying it and brushing it back into its soft and silky state, prettying herself back up, and putting on the change of clothes she brought with her took almost an hour.

Putting her glasses back on, Mari let her vision refocus on the girl standing in her reflection. She’d styled her hair back into twin tails and replaced her blue hairband. In addition to reapplying her makeup, she wore a light pink lipstick that looked adorable. Her body, now completely clean and smooth, was clad in a white and pink-frilled camisole with matching upper arm-reaching gloves and thigh high socks, and a red thong. She looked as sexy as she thought she would, in her own opinion.

 _“I’m actually doing this.”_ The point of no return had been passed a long time ago, she knew, but it was the first time she’d actually reached it at all.

The Illustrious Mari Makinami was a girl subject to many rumors and speculations, but one that actually led the most was that when it came to sex and boys she was as aggressive and voracious as them as she was with her adrenaline-fueled pursuits. While she did nothing at all to deny these rumors, and was a flirt not above using a glimpse of thighs or a peek at her cleavage to get what she wanted–she was still a virgin.

Up until an hour ago, she’d never kissed anyone before.

She had started her day with the intention of seducing him, but he preempted her completely and summoned her to him. Now she was here at Shinji’s house, dressed up hoping to impress him rather than expecting him to be knocked over. When she left the washroom, she was going to be at _his_ mercy. She could barely contain her excitement, but at the same time she knew when she was way out of her depth.

Bringing her hands to her chest, she took a deep breath to withstand her shiver of anticipation.

The last time she was here, she heard Misato being fucked into a mess! Shinji was so shy and skittish when she first saw him, but he sounded so confident and powerful when he was with the older woman! He knew exactly what to do to drive her crazy, like she was a music instrument he tuned to his exact tastes.

_“Will he be like that with me?”_

When she made it home that night, she went straight to her bath and masturbated to the lurid mental images the things she heard helped create. She imagined Shinji doing those things to her, pushing her to the edge of sanity–like in those pervy manga about women who craved the humiliation and punishment of losing their minds to carnality at the hands of a strong, dominant lover.

It was a rush. In almost the exact same way as standing in front of the sheer face of a cliff she was about to climb with no ropes.

Or walking towards a race car with over a thousand horsepower she was about to drive.

Or leaning out the open doors of a plane, looking out into the open sky she was about to leap into with a wingsuit.

 _“No, it’s even better than that.”_ She took a deep breath to psyche herself up and opened the sliding door.

The lights in the apartment were on, and she could hear music coming from the direction of the living room. It sounded like American R&B, and the muffled heavy rains outside were an excellent accompaniment.

 _“He even has good taste in creating an atmosphere,”_ she thought as she headed towards the direction of the living room. She took not two steps when she stopped and saw the sliding doors to the left were pulled wide open, allowing her to see inside.

_“… Oh.”_

It was Misato’s bedroom, and Shinji and Misato were both sitting on the large futon rolled out in the middle of it. Shinji, wearing a pair of black shorts and a t-shirt, was sitting with his legs splayed, his weight resting on one hand. His other hand gripped Misato’s hair as she gave him a sloppy blowjob.

Mari’s green eyes shot open wide in her shock. _“Where did she come from? When did she…?”_

Her train of thought coasted to a stop as she beheld Shinji pushing Misato’s head down until her lips were stretched around the thick base of his cock.

“Homph!” The sound Misato made as she deep-throated him was followed by wet swallowing and choking sounds. When he let her go, Mari watched in disbelief as the older woman drew back, revealing more and more of Shinji’s cock until she finally let his drool-covered member go with a satisfied “Ah!”

The thrill-seeking girl was dumbstruck at Misato’s oral prowess–she could not believe that anyone could swallow as much dick as Shinji packed, but here she was witnessing it for herself. “W-wow.”

Both Misato Shinji looked up at her. Misato sat up, revealing the agonizingly short and sexy black dress she was wearing, and put an arm around Shinji. “Hello, Mari-chan! Come on over~”

Mari… hesitated.

Intimidation wasn’t something that happened easily to her. Indeed she’d just psyched herself up for playing with Shinji. But that was _just_ Shinji.

Meeting Misato Katsuragi in person just threw _all of that out of the window._

 _“Holy cow. She’s… she’s freaking gorgeous.”_ The picture Kensuke showed her did only so much justice. Hell, she was going to forgive both him and Suzuhara for being so thirsty for her. Suddenly she was dying in the desert and Misato was the second coolest drink of water she’d laid eyes upon.

Mari shifted her gaze from her to Shinji, the first. He was still stroking Misato’s hair, but he was looking directly at her with a content and inviting smile. Under the scrutiny of both, her face began to redden again, but she did as requested and crossed the threshold into the bedroom.

“Sit, sit, don’t be shy,” Misato cheerfully invited before she took Shinji’s cock in hand and began to stroke him. After a few gentle pumps, she slipped her hand down to fondle and squeeze his heavy balls. Shinji moaned, and gently scratched her scalp.

Her heart racing, Mari sat seiza at the edge of the futon. She stared at Misato’s hand cradling his balls, before she looked up between the two of them.

She wasn’t prepared for this. The two sexiest people she’d ever met were within arm’s reach, when she was barely ready for being with one of them! What did she do? How were they going to begin? Who was going to start? She had so many questions, but couldn’t find the words for them.

“I… um…” She stammered anxiously only to hesitate again.

“You’re so tense, Mari-chan, you’ll never enjoy it if you don’t relax,” Misato teased gently.

Mari’s eyes darted down to the thick shaft that was covered in the purple-haired woman’s drool. Her quiet “R-relax… R-right…” made Misato smile.

She started to pump the thick rod with both of her hands. “I know you’re intimidated by Shinji, he’s a big boy, but he’s also a good man, he’ll never hurt you–unless you’re into that kind of thing.”

Mari gave up the ghost. “I-I don't know… I’m a virgin.”

Misato and Shinji both were surprised. Misato even stopped stroking him just before she spoke. “Really?”

She looked the sexily dressed girl over, finding that a little suspect. On the other hand, the white with pink lace did convey purity that contrasted well with the racier thong.

“You’ve never…?” Shinji asked before he remembered her clumsy kissing. “Oh!”

Mari’s face was completely red now as she nodded quickly. “Yeah, I put up a good front, don’t I?”

Shinji was concerned, if Mari was a virgin this could get a little bit rough for her. He looked over to Misato, searching for some kind of guidance from her… and only found her grinning in delight. “Ah?”

When Shinji described Mari to her, she had the image of a carnivorous girl who saw Shinji as someone to gobble up. With that in mind she’d planned accordingly, to bring Mari over so she could lay down the law and make sure she knew her place. Watching her entire façade collapse just like that? She realized she had something far better to work with.

Freeing him from her grasp, Misato brought her hands together. “Oh Mari-chan…”

The next thing Mari knew, Misato had flung herself at her, catching her in a big hug. “You’re so cute~!”

She pressed her cheek to Mari’s, and nuzzled her. “If this is going to be your first time, then we have to do this a little differently, okay?”

As she was cuddled tightly, Mari realized that–while it wasn’t as strong with her–Misato had that same exciting smell as Shinji. His scent had rubbed off onto her, like she was marked with it…

 _“Will it happen to me, too?”_ She thought with excitement, anxiety giving way to arousal. She worked her arms around the older woman to hug her back.

Shinji’s concerns were gone as he watched Misato and Mari embrace. With Mari being more honest and Misato changing her approach to something a little less harsh than what she intended for a more carnivorous girl, he watched expectantly to see where this went next.

“You’re still tense,” Misato whispered in her ear, making it worse.

Even her voice was ruining her and Mari was honestly starting to love it. “I can’t help it, this is really exciting…”

She had half a mind to turn her head and kiss Misato. Before she could cross the threshold to act, Misato moved around her to embrace her from behind. A happy sound left Mari’s lips as Misato caressed her in a pattern from her sides to her upper back and down again.

As Mari leaned back against her, Misato rested her chin on her left shoulder to look at Shinji. “Hey, Shinji… Mari-chan went through all this effort to look nice for you. Come over here and show your appreciation~”

Shinji let out an amused huff, and crawled over to the two women. He cupped Mari’s reddened face with his right hand, while his left hand started on her right leg just above her knee. As he stroked his thumb over her cheekbone lightly, he felt up and down her thigh–going as far up as her hip, where he teased the elastic of her thong with his fingers, sliding under it and lifting it up before letting it snap back into place.

Mari licked her lips when Shinji drew close, and received a kiss she eagerly returned. She felt his hand pass across her front, just above the elastic of her thong, before it moved up. He kept his hand above her camisole, rubbing her stomach and brushing his fingertips lightly against the underside of her breasts.

Misato’s hands were just as bold. She caressed below the frills of the white top to lightly tickle Mari’s exposed flanks, before coming up to gently run her finely cared for nails the sides of her breasts, leaving a barely tickling and pleasurable sensation in their wake.

“He’s very good at kissing, isn’t he?” She whispered, bringing her lips closer to Mari’s ear, her warm breath and low voice turning her arousal higher.

“Mmhm,” Mari moaned back against Shinji’s lips, as she pulled him closer to her still with one hand, while the other came to rest on Misato’s thigh just below her short dress.

Misato giggled, and moved her hands to take Mari’s. “Let him lead.”

Mari didn’t resist having her hands pulled up and away, allowing Shinji to push up her camisole enough to expose the undersides of her breasts. “Mmm… k…”

Shinji slipped Mari his tongue, playing it with hers. He fondled and squeezed her breasts, with one and then both hands pushing the camisole all the way up to free them. He wasn’t gentle with them, but he didn’t abuse them with eager gropes. He was firm and deliberate, massaging her breasts and nipples with brushes of the front and back of his fingers.

When he caught the hardened nubs between his index finger and thumb to squeeze down on them, Mari’s breath hitched. The shaky sigh she let out when he tugged on them gave away her feelings about how it felt.

He did it again, harder. The moan Mari let out sent a shiver through both him and Misato, before she kissed him with greater appreciation.

“Sensitive,” Misato observed as she released her wrists and cupped the undersides of Mari’s breasts to give them a healthy squeeze.

Mari broke the kiss, and tilted her head back when Misato joined in playing with her breasts. “Uh…!”

She cracked her eyes open when she felt Shinji’s lips against her throat, and looked down to watch him kiss his way to her breasts. When he engulfed her right nipple to suck on it, Misato caught and pinched her unattended nipple, and Mari cried out again. “Uh!”

Between the attention of the two, Mari was a mess. She was more aroused than she ever could get herself going, only from this much. How much better is it going to get?

She had an idea when Shinji went back to rubbing her thighs. He stuck only to her exposed skin, going all the way up to reach under and squeeze her ass. As he groped and fondled her butt, fingers sliding underneath her thong teasingly, he and Misato switched breasts and he slurped his tongue over her other nipple.

“Mmm…! Shinji…” A quick pinch from Misato made her yelp, and the older woman chuckled.

“Fingers are fun, but teeth…” Misato whispered.

Taking the cue, Shinji gently bit down on Mari’s nipple and tugged. The gasping girl arched her back, and he felt her thighs tremble in his grasp. Her breasts were so sensitive!

“… Amazing, huh?” Misato asked before she focused on her breasts. “Mmm… you tits are so soft. I wanna play with them all day.”

“Y-yeah…” Mari moaned as she turned her head, seeking to kiss Misato. She failed, as Misato moved to nuzzle the crook of her neck, and turned the other way to offer more to the older woman.

With a few more nibbles and sucks, Shinji finally freed Mari’s breasts, and nuzzled between them. He chuckled when Misato squeezed them against the sides of his face.

“Puff-Puff!” Misato chirped.

Mari, for all her arousal, laughed. “Oh come on…”

Chuckling, Shinj kissed her breast bone, then continued on downward. He reached her belly, and Mari squirmed. “Ah, wait…!”

He pressed his lips against her lower stomach, just above her thong, and looked up when Mari raised her thighs to catch his head between them.

“Hm?” He grunted back as he stared up at her.

Mari rested her head against Misato’s. “Isn’t there… should I do something…?”

Misato looked at her. “Is there something you want to do?”

The younger woman waffled, letting Shinji take advantage and kiss the front of her thong. As she stammered a little, he pulled aside the damp fabric covering her completely bare pussy, and pressed his mouth against it in an unceremonious kiss.

“Oh!” Mari squeezed her legs against him even tighter, when he began to lick. “Oh my…!”

Misato’s hands stayed on Mari’s breasts, while the younger woman squirmed under Shinji’s efforts. She relaxed back against Misato, her face all but glowing red as she panted heavily with Shinji’s oral ministrations.

“Don’t worry about us, we’re enjoying ourselves just fine.”

When Shinji began to lap at her clit, Mari rocked her hips upward, splaying and closing her thighs against the sides of his head. “Mm… mm… mmm….”

Misato gave her a gentle kiss on her flushed cheek. “This is all about you right now.”

“Th-thank you…!” Mari whimpered. “Uhh…!”

Shinji sucked on her clit, applying pressure on it that made her entire lower body quiver. “Nn… y-yes…!”

Misato squeezed and weighed Mari’s breasts in her hands, while she watched the girl’s blush creep down her neck and to her chest. She had to admire them, Mari was about the same size she was at her age, definitely more fit overall though.

When Mari raised her hips again, Misato tweaked her nipples and enjoyed the squeal she let out in response. She looked down at Shinji, he was having to hold her thighs apart to keep them from squeezing too hard.

Mari breathing was labored after that, and her blush spread further as she panted for breath. “Uh… uh… uh…!”

Shinji’s oral skills were amazing on their own, but Misato cuddling and feeling her up made it that much hotter and more. She hadn’t even cum yet. If she did, she was sure to lose her mind.

“She sounds like she’s about to pop,” Misato whispered.

Shinji released Mari’s clit after a long suck, and then dug his tongue against her. Her gasp and shudder brought a chuckle from him. “I can tell, she’s so wet down here.”

He resumed, and Mari felt his tongue inside her, before he dragged it over to target her clit again. It was _exquisite._ “Haahhhn…!”

She bit her lower lip, moaning louder when he repeated the motion. “Mmmm… mmmm! Mmm!”

He kept doing it, tonguing her and then bringing it up to her clit. Slowly at first, he quickly found a steady pace and her hands gripped the sheet covering the futon tightly.

“Mmm… Sh-Shinji…!” Mari rested her head back on Misato’s shoulder, her mouth falling open to gulp in as much air as she could with every breath. “I… I’m gonna… I’m… Oh God…!”

Misato massaging and squeezing her breasts in time with Shinji’s vigorous assault pushed her right to the very edge. She felt the older woman’s lips brush against her ear ever lightly, before she whispered softly into it. “Go ahead and cum, Mari-chan… I wanna see how cute you look.”

“MMMHN!” Mari clamped down on her scream as she came., but the waves of pleasure that took her as her climax thundered made her let it all out. “HAAAAAAAH! Haa! Haa! Haa! Haaahn~!

Shinji laughed as he slurped up the rush of her lubricants expelled by her clenching pussy. His tongue over her cumming hole made her gasps pitch up with every swipe, and kept doing it until she squeezed her thighs together again–whining even louder from a second climax in such short order.

“Mmmnnnnn~! Oh God!” The sharp pulses slashed through her, before she sagged against Misato a shaking, gasping wreck. “Oh God… oh God… oh God…”

Misato rubbed her cheek to Mari’s as she rode out her climax. Shinji was still licking her, keeping her hot and working her steadily towards a third orgasm. “So cute~.”

The babbling girl barely murmured a thank you as her panting grew louder again. She turned to kiss Misato on the cheek, and followed it with more affectionate pecks.

Giggling, Misato reached up and stroked the top of Mari’s head. “So, Shinji, I think she’s ready.”

Mari kissed her a final time on the cheek, and turned her attention back down to Shinji. He’d pulled away from her, sparing her a third orgasm, and was now gently rubbing her hairless pussy with his thumb.

He pushed his thumb inside her, and she tensed up with quieter sound as her inner walls squeezed the invader. “She’s going to be really tight.”

Misato nodded and moved, guiding Mari over to lie down properly on the futon. “That’s why you’re going to take it very slow with her.”

With the comfortable bedding beneath her, Mari looked up at Misato, who was standing on her knees above her on the futon. She looked down at Shinji, stripping out of his shirt and boxers. His cock was erect and ready to go, looking almost monstrous in relation to his slight figure–but fear was the furthest thing from her mind.

She looked back up at Misato, who was also removing some clothes. She pulled off the little black dress, revealing only a pair of matching black panties and her cross necklace. The jagged scar across her chest only caught Mari’s attention for an instant, but it did nothing to diminish her beauty at all.

 _“I am so bisexual,”_ she thought before Misato noticed her awestruck staring and smiled.

“So… a few things,” Misato said as she rubbed Mari’s shoulders down to her upper arms.

Mari appreciated her touch, and reached up to rest her hands on Misato’s. “He’s going to ruin me, huh?”

“Probably for any other man.” Misato glanced up at Shinji in the process of removing Mari’s thong with a little help from her. The flush from his arousal darkened beneath her exaggerated praise.

“She’s not wrong.” Shinji rubbed Mari’s thighs before spreading them to settle between them. “I did it to her.”

It was Misato’s turn to blush, impressed and aroused. She looked back down at Mari, giggling. “You’re good and worked up, get ready.”

Shinji rested his cock against her pussy and ground against her, sliding his shaft back and forth against her labia, the underside grazing her clit on the way. She tensed, in anticipation and excitement.

“Uhn… that feels good,” Mari breathed out on the end of a moan.

Misato bent down, looking the bespectacled girl in her green eyes. “Just remember to relax. It’s going to be amazing.”

Shinji pulled back, and she felt the head of his cock prod against her opening. She gasped from the sensationand panted through her nose as she bit down on her lower lip.

“Better?” Misato asked, and received a hurried nod from Mari in response.

Taking hold of her waist, Shinji pushed forward, and the first few inches sank into Mari–whose mouth fell open with a squeak.

“Aah! U-uh!” The feeling of being entered like this for the first time was intense. It got even stronger as Shinji drew back and thrust more of his cock into her, opening her up more.

Letting go of her waist Shinji rested his hands on the futon, just beside Mari’s shoulders, and began pushing into her with short but slow rolls of his hips.

“Uh…!” Mari spread her legs wider, feeling compelled to do so as he opened her virgin channel wide without difficulty.

“How does it feel?” Misato asked.

Shinji looked up at Misato, and back down at Mari as he managed to work over half his cock into her gripping hole. He held himself there, so she could adjust. “Really good… she’s great.”

Misato leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. “She’s having fun too.”

She was. Even filled only part way, she was stretched tight enough around him that she could feel his shaft twitch and pulse inside her.

Shinji looked down at her, and she nodded in confirmation. With an amused sound at her helpless expression, he resumed fucking Mari, and Misato felt the bespectacled girl’s hands grip hers tightly.

“Oh God… you’re… I’m…” She finished her fractured sentence with a moan, as she hooked one leg around him.

Getting his arm under her raised leg, Shinji brought it up over his shoulder, and rolled her onto her side. When he thrust again, he pushed almost balls deep into her. The tip of his cock lodged easily against the back of her channel, like he’d done plenty of times with Misato.

“Uhn… it’s hitting my… UHN!” Mari yelped as he took advantage of her position to use longer, faster strokes.

Misato smiled and released one of her hands to caress her face before leaning in close. “Look at you, girl. A virgin taking that huge dick like a champ.”

“Uh… uh… God… uh…” Mari shut her eyes tightly and sobbed. Now that she could handle his entire length, he was using more force, each thrust rocking her back and forth on the futon, her breasts bouncing in time.

“You don’t even know what to do with yourself, huh?” Misato teased lightly.

She shook her head quickly. How could she when she was being fucked into a mess by the man of her dreams while the woman of her dreams was whispering dirty things in her ear. “Gon… cum…!”

Before Misato could encourage her, Mari quickly gasped and bucked up against Shinji. A high, airy sound left her, driven out by Shinji plunging deep and staying there again. Her pussy was even tighter, squeezing him in time with her strong orgasmic pulses.

He savored her pleasure, but even as her body shuddered, he grabbed her other leg and hoisted it over his other shoulder. He shuffled closer, pressing just a little more of his cock into her, until she could feel it pressing against the gate to her womb enough it added an almost uncomfortable edge to her orgasm.

“That was number three, wasn’t it?” Misato asked.

Panting, Shinji rolled his hips into Mari, and she whimpered. “Your record’s twenty.”

He didn’t think that she was going to make it that high before he blew his load, though. Mari’s orgasmic fit was even stronger than Misato’s; in this position her cumming pussy made it feel like his cock was being stroked hand-over-hand.

Against that, he lifted his hips and dropped them, mating them to hers in a single stroke and pressing her down into the futon. The cry she let out was more a scream in spite of its softness. The slaps of his rutting and his cute grunts quickly drowned out the much quieter sounds she made as his slam-fucking in his position brought her back up and over the edge.

“Four,” Misato counted.

“Hff! Hff! Hff! Hff!” He found his rhythm, strong and steady, pistoning his cock into her with nearly no resistance–like she was a well-used onahole. He didn’t stop to adjust himself or rest his muscles, all he needed was the action of rolling his hips to impale her.

“Uh… hh… hhh!” Her green eyes were wide as orgasm exploded in her again. When her channel clamped down, he forced himself right through it, the friction of his fat shaft grinding over her G and A spots lighting her up even hotter before he struck the entrance to her womb.

“Five.”

“Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! Uhh… hh… gh…!” Her toes curled, as she was pounded towards another climax much quicker than the one before. “Sh-injih…!”

“Six.”

His lips covered hers in a hungry, driven kiss. She responded automatically, lashing her arms around him to hold tightly while his mouth dominated hers. She came again, her pussy squeezing down extra hard and her world whiting out at the edges as she squirted in a torrent all over the base of his cock.

“Seven…?” Misato stopped and stared as she watched an eruption of clear juices splatter up against Shinji’s front and run down Mari’s sides and stomach. Followed by three more.

Misato smiled. “Eight, nine, ten.”

Mari broke the kiss, her breathing shallow. She whined as she tightened her hold to force him to stop. It was too much, it felt so good she was a little scared that she might actually go crazy!

“I‘m still… cummin’…!” When Shinji rocked against her in defiance, her hold slackened as she was sent to the peak again. “I’m still… have mercy…!”

“I’m close…” Shinji moaned back. “Just a little more, Mari-chan.. haa… ha…”

Mari raked her nails down his back, her gasps growing with his fucking. Orgasm eleven blew through her, darkening her full body blush as she squirted once more.

“Y-yeah… cum… cum!” She pleaded, less for him to stop, and more so he could feel even a tenth as good as her whole body felt.

As if it could not get better, Misato’s lips returned to her ear and she whispered hotly to Mari. She was now lying next to her, with one hand petting her maroon-colored hair, while the other adjusted her glasses–rendered askew by Shinji’s pounding.

“He’s going to cum inside you, and he’s going to cum a lot.”

She reached down between the two of them, and rested her hand over Mari’s lower stomach–directly over her besieged womb.

“Be a good girl and take every drop.” She purred in her ear, before turning her head to look at her directly… and giving her a tender kiss on the lips.

Mari and Shinji’s expressions were the same: surprise and then another spike of arousal. Mari attempted to kiss her back, but Shinji’s sudden and almost vicious pounding rendered her effort moot.

“Mmhuuhn! Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! UH! UHHN~!” As Mari’s orgasmic cries built up to a fever pitch, Shinji’s desperate railing finally brought him to completion.

“Haa! Haa! FFfffaaau~!” Shinji slammed into Mari’s spasming hole once, twice, and then a third time… and he groaned triumphantly as he fully mated her.

Mari’s cries died all the way in her throat when his cock completely cored her. She felt it fatten inside her before the liquid warmth responsible erupted into and flooded her womb in long, dense bursts.

Mari was filled in an instant, and Misato was treated to seeing the thrill seeking girl’s belly quickly round out into a raised dome, swelling with every long stream of seed his orgasm fired into her. Over Shinji’s groans and Mari’s helpless squeaks, she could hear the sheer amount of spunk slosh inside the heavily bred girl as more rushed to join it.

Shinji pumped his seed into her for just about forty-five seconds. He shuddered and slammed his hips into hers with each ejaculation, absolutely ensuring the majority of his vast load found its home inside her. He stayed buried inside her for another minute after that, rocking against her and enjoying the overwhelmed sounds of bliss she made.

Finally, as they both calmed down, Shinji slowly and carefully pulled out of her. He sat up, letting her legs slip from his shoulders to the futon. He looked down on her and Misato, the latter’s hand rubbing the insensate former’s cum-swollen belly while whispering praise into her ear.

He couldn’t hear what she was saying, but he wasn’t interested in that. He just appreciated the view of his new lover being cuddled and comforted by his first.

It wasn’t sexually arousing, but the satisfaction felt almost as good. It was a feeling that seemed to come not from his heart but from the blood itself, that he’d made Misato and Mari both very happy and that he was well-capable of doing it again and again at their request and his leisure.

He smiled, and moved to lie down on Mari’s other side, before he reached over and pulled Misato and her towards him in a hug.

Smiling back, Misato returned the group hug and both heard Mari’s own sigh of contentment. Her higher functions were coming back, and she made it evident by coiling her arms around Shinji and Misato’s lying over her.

As Shinji began to kiss and nuzzle her affectionately, she looked down at her stomach and heaved out a sigh. She looked months pregnant, now. “He came a lot.”

“He does that,” Misato said like it was nothing strange at all.

“It’s a side-effect of piloting, I’m told,” Shinji said.

Mari let go of Misato’s arm, and ran her hand over her stomach. “Wow… is making me cum all those times another side-effect?”

“No, I taught him well,” Misato said.

Both Mari and Shinji laughed gently, before Mari turned and kissed Shinji on the cheek. “You were amazing.”

She turned and did the same for Misato. “This was wonderful, thank you Misato-san.”

Both in turn cuddled Mari, running their hands over her body in gentle caresses. Misato’s music had stopped, leaving only the rain outside and the rumbles of thunder the only other sound in the room for a good long while.

“So… what happens next?” Mari finally asked.

“You stay the night, here with us,” Misato said, “Unless you have to head home-”

“No, here is nice.” Mari couldn’t imagine being anywhere else right now. “Aside from the staff, I’m the only one who lives at my place anyway. My parents don’t want to get stepped on in a monster fight.”

Misato hummed, finding that a bit sad. “Then you can stay as long as you like.”

Mari removed her glasses and set them aside, before she nuzzled Shinji. “Was this a one-time thing, or…?”

“No,” Shinji said with a kiss on her nose. “Misato-chan and I agreed that we could open up our relationship a little, and since you were interested…”

Mari was surprised. “Wait, you mean me? With you?”

She looked back at Misato. “A-and you?”

Misato let out a slightly pensive hum. “Well, more Shinji than me. I’m not actually into girls all that much.”

“You could’ve fooled me,” Mari admitted.

“Hey, I’ll probably always be up for more stuff like this though,” Misato reassured her. “This was pretty hot.”

Mari found she could live with that. “I bet you guys want me to keep this on the down-low too, right?”

“We’d appreciate it,” Shinji said. “There are just certain people I don’t want knowing about what we get up to. Like everybody at school.”

“Especially Aida and Suzuhara?” Mari put out there.

“Yes!” Both Shinji and Misato said together.

Mari giggled, before she asked, in a small voice. “What about other girls?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” Misato said and Shinji nodded in agreement. “For now though, as long as you’re up for it, you’re welcome to be our third.”

Mari smiled. “I would like that.”

She then looked at her raised stomach, which was going down as all his cum began to leak out, and worried her lower lip. “I’d also like to um… go again soon.”

Shinji hugged Mari tighter to him, and kissed her neck. “Sure.”

Misato joined the group hug, and kissed Mari atop her head. “That sounds good to me, I gotta teach you how to deepthroat that monster.”

That reminded Mari. “Yeah, how the heck did you not even gag when you did that?”

Shinji was curious himself. “Yeah.”

Misato wore a wizened expression. “First rule to learning the perfect deepthroat: Don’t suck dick on a full stomach.”

Shinji went wide-eyed at the implication. “Ew.”

Mari covered her mouth in horror. “Oh honey, no.”

Misato laughed at their reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the family, Mari-chan!


	27. Ice Cream and Gossip

**|Ice Cream and Gossip|**

Not far from Tokyo-3 High School was a diner–the very same that Mari brought Kensuke and Touji for lunch. Unlike many eateries in Tokyo-3 like the more traditional noodle shops and sushi bars, this was a very western diner with a 1950s aesthetic. It also strictly served western style food, not even westernized local food, actual western fare. This was because it was a relic of the city’s construction, when many laborers from the west came to build the fortress city. Taking advantage of this influx of foreigners, the owner set up shop to give them a taste of home and it was an overwhelming success. With so much of Tokyo-3 needing repair now that giant robots were fighting in it, it was still making money hand over fist with the construction crowds and Nerv’s pencil-pushers.

Here, Kodama Horaki–Hikari’s older sister–worked as a waitress for the business. She was very popular with her customers, being very kind and patient, able to take orders in at least four languages, and she could handle an entire lunch rush by herself on memory alone. The fact that she was a glasses wearing girl with exceedingly large breasts and didn’t wear a bra was actually the least of her charm points.

Today, with the monsoonal flow in full-drive, Kodama expected that business would be slower than usual as the rain kept people inside their homes, businesses, and vehicles. She didn’t expect for her younger sister Hikari to come in out of the rain, shaking the water off her umbrella.

“Hikari-chan?” She called as she walked over. Hikari almost jumped where she stood and turned to face her with a small, awkward smile.

“Onee-chan? Oh, I, err, just needed to get out of the rain,” Hikari quickly said. She looked over herself and saw that her socks had taken the worst of the rain. They were slightly damp from the splashes as she ran for cover.

_“At least I don’t have a wet blouse,”_ she thought with a slight blush.

“Come take a seat,” Kodama offered with a smile, ushering her sister to a booth. “So, just taking shelter today?”

“Well, yes…”

Kodama found that strange. This was an entirely different direction from their house. “Why didn’t you go straight home, then?”

“I… I was just taking a walk and I forgot about the weather forecast, that’s all,” Hikari insisted.

Kodama was unconvinced. Her sister might be the sort of person to walk home with a friend if she thought she could help them with something, but not walk the long way home on a whim. Either she was troubled by something and wanted her advice or she was up to something.

She took a seat across from her younger sister and stared at her. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Well, kind of, but it’s…” Hikari trailed off as she realised that she was about to indulge in some gossip. She was the kind of person to look after people, not talk about them as if they were characters in a soap opera.

Kodama, on the other hand, lived to talk about people as if they were characters in a soap opera. It was why she loved waitressing so much, she overheard so many things and knew about so many people. If Nerv’s Section 2 had the slightest hint at how well Kodama committed the things she overheard to memory just to entertain herself, they’d be disappearing or hiring her. “Sounds like you know something juicy, Hikari-chan. It’s not busy right now, so I’ll get us some coffee and take a break. I’m sure that you’re just dying to let it out.”

Hikari was resistant. “I shouldn’t, it involves classmates.”

Oh high school drama! Kodama loved that the most, college just wasn’t the same. “Please, you’re no one actually official. No one’s going to care if you gossip about your classmates.”

Hikari folded her arms. “All right, but you don’t tell _anyone.”_

“I swear on Mom’s grave,” Kodama promised.

Hikari frowned. “Fine, fine… so there’s this boy in my class-”

Kodama’s eyes lit up immediately, as she recalled Mari’s lunch with Touji and Kensuke. “It wouldn’t happen to be Shinji Ikari-kun, would it?”

Hikari recoiled. “H-how’d you know?”

Kodama looked aside. “He’s a popular subject among the Leave School for Lunch Crowd.”

Hikari huffed. “Well, yes. It’s him. The other day, um… a girl from the class down the hall showed up and whisked him off to the roof.”

Kodama nodded. “Mari Makinami-kun, right?”

Hikari palmed the table with both hands. “Are you going to just tell the whole story?!”

“Of course not! I’m just establishing that I already know who’s involved so you don’t have to try to hide that from me.”

Hikari looked around, the diner was empty for the most part save a few passers-by seeking shelter and the other two waitresses working the floor. Folding her arms, Hikari sank into the booth and whispered. “Well… she was definitely going up there to do inappropriate stuff with him.”

“I remember when they had to lock the doors and gates. Now they’re just letting you guys go wherever, huh?” It was like the school faculty just didn’t care what happened to students anymore.

Hikari shrugged her shoulders. The laissez-faire attitude of the faculty was why she worked a little bit harder as a Class Representative. “So, Ayanami-san and I went up to the roof to make sure they weren’t.”

Kodama interlaced her fingers and brought her hands up under her nose, and stared at Hikari as the light glinted off her glasses. “To make sure they weren’t~?”

Her eyes widening, Hikari realized that Kodama saw clean through her attempt at fudging some details. She quickly averted her gaze, confirming Kodama’s suspicions. “S-so we went to the roof and interrupted them from making out and that’s it nothing else happened!”

“Hikari.”

The younger Horaki turned to face the former, her cheeks red. “Nothing else happened, I mean it!”

Kodama smirked from the corner of her mouth. “Hikari.”

“Stop making that face!”

Kodama refused. **“Hikari.”**

Finally, under her older sister’s pressure, Hikari broke. “Okay! So… we only went up there because I thought Ayanami wanted to make out with Shinji too and wanted to get to him before Makinami did.”

Kodama knew Hikari had a crush on Shinji, too. Why would she agree to go along with another girl for that, unless…

She recalled what kind of girl Mari was in an instant, and it clicked. She parted her hands, but brought one to her lips to cover her scandalous gasp. “Hikari-chan! Were you going up there to seduce Ikari-kun away from Makinami-kun with this Ayanami girl?”

**“NO!”** Hikari screamed at her sister, her entire face a bright red enough to make her freckles vanish.

“Pfft!” Kodama squelched the laugh she almost let out.

Hikari hung her head in defeat. “… Yes.”

Kodama reached over and patted her on the head. “You feel that? That’s what honestly feels like.”

Hikari surrendered. “I _thought_ that’s what Ayanami-san wanted, and when she made this speech about how nice Shinji was, I _thought_ that was the cue to start seducing him so I… I kissed him.”

She buried her face in her hands. “It turned out Ayanami-san only wanted to give him a hug.”

Kodama laughed for the next minute, non-stop.

She was at least nice enough to order Hikari the biggest ice cream dessert the diner had during it, though.

“So,” Kodama said as she removed her glasses to wipe her eyes and Hikari glumly began to scoop ice cream into her mouth, “What was today all about, then?”

Hikari took a bite of her ice cream. “Shinji left school with Makinami. I think they went to his house together because they both ran off in the same direction.”

That took Kodama by surprise. “Wait, he left with her? But didn’t you kiss him?”

“Well, after I kissed him he kind of got freaked out and ran away…”

Kodama covered her mouth with both hands, aghast. “Oh my goodness! I am so sorry for laughing!”

Hikari quickly raised her hand up. “No, it’s fine… it’s… well…”

She looked around nervously. “… After Shinji left Mari explained some things… and I’m not exactly sure what to actually do about it.”

“What did she explain?” Kodama asked, sounding serious now.

Hikari recalled the talk between all three of them after Shinji fled. “That um… Shinji has a girlfriend, but that girlfriend is fine with him being involved with other girls so Mari wasn’t bothered that I tried to interrupt. She even said that Ayanami had the right idea for wanting to be nice to him, saying that we should just not worry about competing and go after him at our own leisure… or together if we wanted.”

Kodama was surprised. “Goodness! Is that really true?”

“I guess it is! Makinami went home with him just now! I tried to follow but they just took off and the rain was awful!”

Kodama grew confused. “But why would this supposed lover be just fine with that?”

Hikari shrugged her shoulders. “Makinami didn’t name this lover, but I think it might be his guardian, Katsuragi-san-”

Kodama’s eyes flew wide, and she recoiled right into the back of her booth. **“NO WAY!”**

Hikari quickly waved her hands to silence her sister. “Shut up!”

Growing suspicious of their surroundings, Hikari lowered her voice again. “I’m pretty sure Shinji doesn’t do much of anything with other girls, he’s a pretty shy person normally. If it were anyone at school they’d be bragging about it, and I know it’s not Ayanami-san because she was as surprised as I was to hear that he had a lover. Katsuragi-san is the only one he lives with and he spent a whole lot of time out of school alone with her.”

Kodama looked at the conspiracy poster board of her mind and nodded. A dot between Mari knowing of a lover and her badgering Touji and Kensuke into taking her over to Shinji’s house connected. It being Misato made more sense too, given the quick glimpse Kodama got of the photo Kensuke showed off to her… the older woman seemed to be very clingy towards Shinji at that party…

The older Horaki focused her attention on Hikari. While connecting dots was enjoyable, the bigger picture was fun to look at. “So… you’re wondering if you should try to go after Shinji like Mari did, huh?”

Rather than face the question with an answer, Hikari shoveled dessert into her mouth.

Kodama wasn’t having any of that. “Hikari, do it!”

Hikari nearly spat up her ice cream. **“EH!?”**

“Do it! If you can really get a shot at Shinji-kun, don’t be intimidated! Take it!” Kodama quickly ordered.

Hikari was even more shocked. “EHHH?! Y-you think I should-?!”

Kodama slapped a hand on the table. “Yes you should! He’s an Evangelion Pilot! He’s the most famous boy in the world! He’s living with an unbearable slob who can barely function without coffee or beer and being pursued by a lustful titty monster! You’re a pure responsible girl who would be able to help him out!”

Hikari stopped. “Lustful… titty monster?”

Kodama shrugged her shoulders. “Well, have you seen them? They’re almost as big as mine.”

“Yeah, and yours are kind of obscene…” Hikari shook her head and got back to the subject at hand. “Seriously, though? You think I should?”

As an older sister looking out for her younger, Kodama couldn’t think of a better opportunity to better her dear younger sister’s life by pushing her towards the savior of mankind. “Hikari, if Misato-san is his lover, and she’s okay with other girls being involved? Go for it. I don’t think you can do much better than Shinji Ikari: Pilot of Robots, Slayer of Monsters, and Hero of Humanity.”

Hikari sighed, conceding to Kodama’s very valid point. She reached up and began toying with one of the two bunches her hair was pulled into. “E-even if I end up doing… lewd stuff?’

Kodama was in the ambassador’s pose again, staring through her shining glasses at her sister. “Hikari. If you can succeed in becoming the girlfriend of a _real live Super Robot pilot,_ I will sing your praises even if you have his babies _out of wedlock.”_

Hikari went completely red in the face. “Kodama!”

“What? I mean it! This is Shinji Ikari we’re talking about here. How lucky are you to be even in the same class as him? To be here talking about this to me? Don’t don’t falter for a second, Hikari-chan. This is a once in a billion chance! It’s your opening and it’s a man’s duty to thrust into it!”

Hikari’s mouth fell agape at Kodama’s unbelievably dirty innuendo. She pointed out the window at the street. “Get out.”

“Hikari I work here-”

**_“GET OUT!”_ **

Kodama giggled at her indignant sister. “Okay, that was a bad joke.”

“Hmmm…!” Hikari furrowed her brow into a toothless mock glare at her sister.

“But… I’m still right, don’t let this slip away.” Kodama grinned. “Besides, you kissed him like that, right? You got to give him a chance to return the favor!”

She winked, and Hikari’s blush returned with a vengeance. Heaving a sigh, the younger Horaki looked down at her ice cream and nodded. It would be pretty dumb to not take a chance in asking out Shinji… even if it meant sharing him with other girls. Other girls who were way prettier than her and with sexier bodies.

But… she had her own charms, right? And Shinji wasn’t actually disgusted when she kissed him, not in the slightest.

Hikari smiled a little. “I… I’ll need to get my courage up first.”

Kodama held up a clenched fist. “I’ll be rooting for you, Hikari-chan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kodama Horaki appears on the edge of the field, and Hikari Horaki has entered it outright!


	28. Reflection and Ramen

**|Reflection and Ramen|**

Mari lay exhausted on Misato’s bed. Her face was covered in sweat and drool ran from the corner of her lips, while her thighs were sticky from the mix of her and Shinji’s fluids that were still leaking from her well-fucked pussy. She turned her head to see Shinji eagerly kissing his older lover while he gently rubbed her clit. Misato, who had stated she wouldn’t be having sex, was eagerly moaning moving her hips up and down–enjoying his fingering as much as if she were actually getting fucked.

As happy Shinji was to oblige her–though Mari could also see that his cock was rock hard and ready to be driven in deep. They had fucked several more times after the first, in sessions that went on for so long that it was now completely dark outside. The fact that he could still be ready to go, even after he pumped enough cum in her that it was still running from her, was breathtaking.

 _“He’s insatiable…”_ She let out a contented sigh. “Man, he really doesn’t stop, huh?”

Breaking the kiss with her lover, Misato felt the elation of pride join her physical and emotional pleasure. There was just something satisfying about seeing a more energetic younger woman brought low in half the time Shinji could go when normally worked up. Although to be fair to the fatigued young woman, she was a virgin when she got here.

 _“I’m not sure I’d be any better if my first time was with Shinji,”_ she mused before Shinji’s fingers pressed down on her clit firmly. “O-oh!”

Shinji glanced towards Mari’s direction, and she curled her lips up into a smile when their eyes met. He smiled back, before returning his attention to the moaning woman at his fingertips. He was being very gentle with her, but even this light handling was doing wonders.

He kissed her cheek, and stayed there, to quietly whisper into Misato’s ear. From where she was lying, Mari couldn’t hear what he was saying to her… but whatever he was saying was working as Misato shut her eyes and closed her thighs around his hand as she tensed up near orgasm.

“Ah… d-don’t say that~” Misato moaned, even though she was clearly enjoying it. Shinji knew she was, and laughed audibly before dropping back to a whisper. His words turned Misato towards him, and she pulled him against her in a tight hug as she began to whisper “Yes” in agreement over and over.

His next laugh was a softer chuckle, before Mari heard the soft squish of his fingers pushing inside of Misato’s sodden pussy to rub her G-spot.

“… Sh-Shinji, oh my God…” Misato whined as her tanned skin began to blush all over, reminding Mari of when she first heard them together. She turned over and sat up a little, to get a better view of his fingers working in and out of the woman caught between writhing uncontrollably and latching even tighter to Shinji.

Shinji whispered something else to her, and Misato moaned in appreciation. “Y-yeah… I’m… I’m gonna cum… oh God, make me cum… make me cum…!”

Mari didn’t know what was more arousing. Was it Shinji being so confident and assertive, or was it Misato helplessly just _melting_ under his touch without him having to make use of his fantastic cock? She fully sat up and moved closer to the two, settling down beside Misato’s unattended flank as the gasping and moaning woman pulled Shinji down into a rain of kisses.

“Shinji… I’m… mm…!” Her babbling trailed off, lost to her heightening gasps. His hand was like a blur now, vigorously working up and down as he roughly rubbed her G-Spot.

Resting her hands on her knees, Mari watched raptly as Misato’s hips all but launched off the bed. The older woman kissed Shinji ravenously, muffling her cries when she came with such force that she gushed all over his fingers and hand. He kissed her back, pressing her down into the bed while his fingers kept going even as they were drenched.

“Mmmm-!” Misato’s scream into his mouth was joined by her hips bucking in time with her second quick G-spot orgasm. She was in the middle of that climax when Shinji brought her to a third that made her squirt again. With a burst of strength she pulled him from his efforts and all but coiled around him to hold on for dear life as her body shook like it was about to end.

Mari, amazed, watched the two of them shudder together for a few moments more. Then Shinji broke the kiss and gingerly pulled back from Misato, the two of them sharing short kisses as Misato tried to catch her breath. She really did teach him well.

“Haa… haa… that was amazing…” Misato purred.

Shinji, licking his fingers after their last kiss, rested a hand on her left breast and squeezed it. He began moving it up and down between it and her stomach, as he looked between her and Mari and back again. “Did it hurt any?”

“Not in the slightest, thank you.” She relaxed into the futon and sighed happily. “I am hungry though. Can you order some ramen?”

Mari liked the sound of that. “Ramen sounds really good now.”

Shinji pouted. “We’ve had delivery for two nights now.”

“You’re outvoted,” Misato said before looking at Mari. “Right? Right?”

Mari nodded. “Yes, we’re ordering ramen!”

Shinji rolled his eyes, keeping his suspicions for Misato’s ulterior motive in bringing another girl into their relationship to himself, before he got an idea. “Well, if I’m ordering then we’re not paying.”

Misato perked up. “Oh? What then, do you want me to greet the delivery guy?”

It was obvious that Shinji liked the idea, given how his dick visibly twitched at the thought. Mari was surprised, now she was kind of curious about what Shinji was into other than fucking girls pregnant.

“Yes. You can put your dress back on, but not your panties,” Shinji ordered.

Misato bit her lower lip and sat up. “You know, if the delivery guy looks hard enough, he’ll be able to see everything.”

Mari’s eyebrows rose, and she looked back and forth between the two lovers.

Shinji wasn’t bothered in the least. “Well, he can look all he wants… but that’s his payment.”

Mari did not expect him to just say it like that. _“Oh heck. He’s kinky in the hot way.”_

Misato hugged Shinji, and gave him a passionate kiss. “Sounds like a deal to me. Now go order up, and get something for us to drink on the way back. I gotta talk to Mari-chan in private for a little bit.”

The pilot smiled before heading off to the kitchen. “Sure, sure… what do you want with yours?”

“Pulled pork ramen,” Mari said.

Misato, like a wizened sage, stroked her chin and chuckled. _“The_ _usual.”_

Shinji sighed. “Well, there goes ten minutes explaining _that_ to the restaurant. I’ll be back.”

He closed the door behind him granting Misato the privacy to turn and address Mari, who was now sitting much closer to her. “So, how are you doing so far?”

“I’m doing great but heck… Shinji-kun’s just something else isn’t he?” Mari reached down and idly fingered her messy hole. “I really might be ruined for any other guy.”

The Captain nodded, “Yeah… but that’s fine. You’ll get to do it with him and won’t need any other guy.”

Mari’s hand didn’t leave her slit, she kept rubbing as she marveled at Misato’s generosity. “Really? You’re talking pretty long term here…”

“Well, unless you do something to hurt Shinji, I’m not against it. You’re nice and Shinji likes you, don’t sweat it too much and enjoy yourself.”

Misato considered–for a second–grilling Mari on the subject of hurting Shinji, but let it pass. After all, there were other concerns that should be addressed. “But don’t expect it to just be you and I.”

Mari gave a start. “Hold on, you really mean there’s still room for… for more girls?”

“I’m not putting him out to stud or anything like that. Just leaving the door open for any girls that _he_ likes and wants to bring into our home… because, well, you’ve experienced what he’s capable of.”

Mari pulled her fingers from her twat, still smeared with his cum that seemed to cling to her inner walls. “Yeah. If I wasn’t on the pill, I’d be freaking out about being knocked up myself.”

Misato snorted in amusement.

“Not that it would be freaking out–my family is old money rich, and I think they’d happily approve of Shinji being the father to any kids I have. Even if I have to step aside so you can marry him.”

Misato’s entire face, then body, flushed bright red to Mari’s surprise. “Eh?”

Misato suddenly rolled over, presenting her back to Mari as she covered her blushing cheeks. “Oh my God, don’t ever say that!”

“What, marriage?” Mari asked.

“Yes!” She sharply, but quietly snapped back even as she kicked her feet and tittered like a schoolgirl.

Mari giggled at her reaction. “Why not? It’s not like you’re against it.”

Misato wasn’t in the slightest. From the first time she let it slip from her lips that she loved him… she fancied the idea of marriage. Of a big ceremony, with all of their friends and coworkers, and Shinji taking _her_ name so he could cut his ties from his jackass father forever.

But that was tempered by the reality of their situation. “Now’s not a good time to think about such things. Him, me, all of us… we’re in survival mode now.”

Mari’s heart sank a bit at the change of her tone. “It’d be pretty premature to want something like that, wouldn’t it? There are still monsters to fight.”

Misato rolled onto her back and sat up.

“Yeah, and I don’t want him to be impatient to get to when the Angels are all gone. He’s already got enough to look forward to as it is,” Misato said as she rested her hand on her lower stomach.

Staring at her resting hand, Mari’s eyes widened before she looked up at her. “O-oh!”

Misato nodded, confident in the odds being that she was (and if not, she would be in short order). Mari’s fingers came to her lips to stifle her gasp.

“Oh my gosh, c-congratulations!” She quietly exclaimed.

Misato gave her a wry look. “Thanks. It’s not like it’s a big surprise though… you’re still leaking white, after all.”

That Mari was. “So, then why other girls? You two have something pretty amazing here.”

And rare, too. Mari was aware of the current and growing infertility crisis growing around the world. More than some would be surprised to know.

“I know, but… Shinji deserves more. He deserves much more for what we’re expecting of him–for what only he can do.”

Piloting Evangelion. Fighting the Angels. Protecting Humanity. Shinji still had a job with a tall order to do. With the way her classmates talked about it, and even how she saw it, it seemed like a teenage boy’s dream coming true to pilot a giant robot–but that neglected the reality of it. It was an enemy determined to kill them all once it began its attack, and to do that it had to kill him first. The fact that he could very well not come back from such a battle only had the small comfort that humanity wouldn’t be too long after him, Mari realized.

That was a lot to put on one guy.

She remembered Rei’s speech about how selfless and kind Shinji was for taking the burden all upon himself even when he could’ve refused. The next breath she took was a deep one, it shook a little at the end. “I… I don’t even know what to say.”

“That’s fine,” Misato assured her.

Mari weighed carefully on it, before looking at Misato and then at the door. She could hear Shinji just over the music, ordering the food and sounding a little exasperated as he went over Misato’s… _complicated_ order with the person taking it on the other end of the line.

She looked back at Misato, her gaze falling towards the juncture of her thighs and just above it. Another deep breath left her. “Say… you’re fine with other girls, right? W-what about… other girls having his kids?”

Misato was taken off guard by that. “Whoa, hold on… that’s a pretty big step to take.”

“Impulsive and questionable decisions are _kinda my thing._ Besides. I’m _rich_ and my family practically built half this city. I don’t think the logistics will be too much of a problem.”

“If only it was just logistics. I’m more concerned about sigint.”

“Sigint?” Mari asked.

“There’s a more important reason why I want you to keep quiet about what’s going on between Shinji and I. There’s literally someone who will put their foot down on this because they don’t like him very much.”

That baffled Mari. Who could outright not like him? Judging by the uncomfortable expression Misato had, it was someone important and even identifying them could make things difficult.

“Just… put some time and thought into this decision before you make it. At least a little more than _I_ did.”

Mari yielded, she was rightfully concerned about Misato’s own issues. “Will you be all right, though? I mean, if word gets out about you… it could still get dicey.”

“I’ve got my friends in the organization.” Misato at least hoped Ritsuko had her best interests at heart. “Shinji does too. As long as every girl he interacts with doesn’t start growing big pregger bellies, I can just say that I landed a one-night stand with a weak pull-out game and keep barking orders.”

Mari giggled at Misato’s crass contingency, but… she nodded in agreement. For Shinji’s sake, and for Misato’s too, she was happy to show some restraint. “Okay, I’ll give it some time.”

To give her some incentive, Misato flashed her a smile. “When the stars align, though, you can stop popping birth control. It might be sooner than later, given that a newer, better Eva is on its way.”

Mari performed a grateful bow of her head. “Oh! Thank you, senpai!”

Misato chuckled. “Senpai am I?”

“You _did_ promise me you’d teach me how to deepthroat Shinji-kun. I expect to learn much more than that from your guidance and wisdom.”

The older woman let out a laugh outright. “Well then, Mari-chan. I will do my best to impart all of my wisdom unto you. Just don’t blame me for where it takes you.”

Mari lowered her head again, and looked up slowly to meet Misato’s gaze. She took her hand in both of her own, and held it before moving closer to her. Stroking her hand with her thumbs, Mari smiled. “I really like where you’ve gotten me so far. Both of you.”

Misato smiled. “Thank you…”

“Also, um… I know you said that girls don’t do anything for you, but… they do for me; especially you. So could you… I don’t know… humor me a little?”

Raising her other hand, Misato rested it on Mari’s cheek and caressed it. When the younger girl pressed her cheek into her palm, she was rewarded with a gentle kiss. Mari moaned softly in satisfaction, and returned the kiss, which lingered for a few moments as their tongues licked and swirled around each other. When it ended, they slowly pulled away and Mari smiled before leaning forward to hug Misato.

“Thanks,” she said softly as Misato returned the embrace.

Misato chuckled and patted her back. This girl was so cute, she was a better first choice than she expected. “No problem.”

The door slid open and Shinji emerged cradling two pitchers of juice and a few cups. Seeing Misato and Mari embraced, he smiled and joined them on the futon before setting the drinks down. “I ordered the food, it should be here in about forty-five minutes.”

He looked back and forth between them. “So… um… what were you talking about?”

Misato smiled back at Shinji. “Just what’s next for this arrangement, that’s all.”

She cuddled Mari closer to her. “Nothing bad in the slightest, right?”

Mari agreed with a nod and kissed her provocatively on the cheek for Shinji to watch. To her surprise, Misato turned it right back on her, pulling her down on top of her with a cute yelp. She gasped when their breasts pressed and rubbed against each other. “Ah, Misato-senpai~!”

Holding Mari atop her. Misato ran her hands down her back to her ass, which she grabbed then gave a playful smack on both cheeks, making her gasp again. It turned quickly into a moan as Misato massaged her buttocks, encouraging Mari to grind her body against hers.. “Forty-five minutes is plenty of time to make another mess of Mari-chan before the delivery guy gets here.”

Mari dropped any pretense of surprise, and began to kiss Misato’s neck, as she lifted her hips up to present herself better to Shinji.

Shinji licked his lips and took up the invitation. Before Mari knew it he was behind her, plunging his cock to the hilt back into her inviting depths, forcing out a moan she muffled by biting gently into the side of Misato’s neck. As he began pumping away, with his hands roaming her back in a gentle massage, she quickly settled into holding on tightly to Misato–whining and whimpering her pleasure while both her lovers cuddled and comforted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are having a great time reading this.


	29. Took Long Enough

**|It took long enough|**

As the rain fell on Tokyo-3, it was also raining down in the GeoFront–the rain that fell on the surface flowing through filtration systems and released to fall all the same in the interior. In her office within the Headquarters of Nerv and oblivious to the weather, Ritsuko Akagi was reviewing the latest analysis on Shinji’s sperm after an entire night and day of deliberation from the MAGI. The transformation in its quality that she’d seen over the weeks since she’d initiated the treatment still impressed her, but even the MAGI seemed to have underestimated the rate of improvement.

99% of the sperm were healthy, with very few deformed or weak examples. The quantity even in the portion of the sample she looked at was staggering–it was well above pre-Second impact averages. The treatment, at least for Shinji, had worked.

_“Of course this treatment is bespoke to Shinji. It’s literally tailor made for him as determined by the MAGI.”_

Still, if this worked for him, then there was no reason not to expand the test pool. And given the enhancements that Shinji had experienced, there would be a great number of people signing up for the experiments. However, Shinji’s treatment was only one aspect of this project.

_“It doesn’t matter how many viable sperm are produced by the male population if the embryo doesn’t take, and I don’t have my female test subject yet to know if it will.”_

Asuka was still in transit from Berlin. The UN Fleet was crossing the Indian Ocean at this very moment, according to the Doctor’s last report. That same report also stated that Asuka had been sequestered: it was nothing severe or even worth a reprimand. By the words of the report’s author “It was for her, mine, and the crew’s own good.”

If Shinji’s changes were anything to go by, Ritsuko had an awfully good idea regarding why Asuka was separated from everyone else. She’d have to wait for her arrival to confirm it–the last thing she wanted was for Ryoji Kaji of all people to start sniffing around because she asked about any physical changes Asuka started going through. Kaji was smart, he’d put Asuka’s changes and the “stimulant” she sent together like a two piece puzzle if he hadn’t already.

Oh, that was a conversation she was going to have to mentally prepare for.

Still, it’d be nice if she could have a proper working female subject to test the female half of the treatment that was right there and available. “Maybe I should just dose one of the girls in Shinji’s class. They’re as disposable as Rei…”

It was then that Ritsuko noticed something unexpected in the data she was looking at.

_“… What?”_

The retrovirus had undergone a mutation. A seemingly minor one visually, but under the proverbial hood it was more dramatic: Upon encountering foreign genetic material, it adopted it and became a form similar to both of the custom-made treatments Ritsuko sent out.

This foreign genetic material were the traces of Lilith’s DNA that no filtering of the LCL could get rid of. It was genetic material that was of course expected to end up in the pilot’s systems. It was in such trace amounts, however, that the MAGI had discounted such an interaction as statistically insignificant. The odds however, had been handily beaten and now the retrovirus that was in Shinji’s system was now even more efficient than the product that the MAGI produced based off the data she gave him before.

She read it again. The retrovirus as Shinji possessed now… according to the MAGI it could be given to men or women and the physiological changes would be as if they were injected with the initial custom builds. This implied that it was possible that the retrovirus was transmittable as well, directly via Shinji himself.

For a moment, Ritsuko panicked at the thought of the entire experiment slipping from her control. Unexpected outcomes had occurred so many times before when mankind had attempted to deal with a problem, after all, from the introduction of cane toads in Australia to Mao’s Great Sparrow Campaign. However, she quickly rationalized her lizard brain right back into the corner it was trying to crawl out of. She hadn’t lost control, if anything the mutation produced a whole slew of new and exciting questions to answer!

_“Has Shinji passed on this retrovirus to Misato? If so, what effect would it have on her? It wasn’t like Misato would experience the same effects that Shinji had, would she? Would the virus mutate in a female host and affect her or is it like an STI?”_

Ritsuko looked over the notes from her last consultation with both Shinji and Misato. She’d have an opportunity to find out very soon. _“I’ll administer a blood draw under the guise of a pregnancy test, then I’ll know if she’s carrying the mutated retrovirus.”_

If it was, then she would also need to know if the retrovirus could be passed on to another man. Which brought her right back to her problem with female test subjects. If Shinji was the only vector, it wasn’t likely that other women were going to go very far from him after becoming involved–if Misato and her territorial personality were any indication.

She had a few options to work with. Introducing the retrovirus to one of the girls in Shinji’s class was possible but Shinji was the darling of that classroom. All the girls there were likely drawn towards him already. One of the Nerv staff was possible, but she didn’t really have control over their medical records like she had the pilots.

On the subject of pilots, she had Asuka and Rei to work with. Asuka was still a ways away, and she had her bespoke treatment already, and as for Rei… that was a project she likened to renovating a house.

_“Although… if the virus is using parts of Lilith’s material…”_

She quickly shook her head. _“Rei may be on my side in this, but I can’t give her the retrovirus. Reinstalling the plumbing is one thing, but if she changes like Asuka, that will be quickly noticed by-”_

A stiff knock on Ritsuko’s door made her jump. With some quick keystrokes she hid away her scandalous data and hopped up to her feet to answer it. _“Shit… shit… shit…”_

She hit the open button on the door’s panel, and it slid open to reveal the bearded, sternly staring face of Nerv’s commander, Gendo Ikari. He was not alone; just behind him and looking every bit as stern (but noticeably beardless) was the Sub-Commander, Kozo Fuyutsuki.

 _“... Shit.”_ Ritsuko thoughts were hidden by her cool expression as she stepped back and allowed both men to enter her office. She watched Gendo’s gaze move from her to her console, before returning to her and sharpening. Fuyutsuki’s attention was elsewhere, mainly on the busy arrangement of files and papers typical of a busy scientist’s office–it appeared nostalgic to him given his slight, fond smirk.

“This is unexpected.” It actually was, Rei did warn that Gendo was considering disciplinary action, but she expected to be called up to the office and glared at for twenty minutes. Gendo coming here was drama she did not need in her life.

“Doctor Akagi, it is to my understanding that you have instituted a new facility-wide policy regarding the Third without consulting me or the Sub-Commander.”

Being a genius intellect, Ritsuko had long prepared for _this_ conversation. “Following the first engagement with the Fifth Angel, the Third showed signs of insubordination. I was able to divert it by reminding him of his importance to our continued survival and giving him the impression that he is appreciated for it.”

That sounded like it annoyed Gendo, his brow furrowed just a little bit. Fuyutsuki on the other hand appeared amused by her simplistic solution and its inevitable result–Shinji defeated the Angel, and he showed no reluctance to pilot the Eva when deployed to stop the Jet Alone.

“Insubordination can be corrected through the normal means. This new policy has a risk of complicating our operational capacity,” Gendo warned.

Fuyutsuki spoke up. “The Third Child only needs to sit in the Eva. If the staff’s sympathies towards him are too strong, sending him into dangerous situations–such as against the Fifth Angel–could be compromised in the future.”

 _“A valid concern,”_ Ritsuko thought before she pitched her argument. “We’ve already reached that low-point after the third Angel, hit _below it_ with the fourth, and we were still able to sortie him successfully against the Fifth. If the staff have confidence in the Third, then he will have confidence in his ability to perform more dangerous missions. This in turn will raise the performance of the staff to support him. A positive feedback loop.”

Fuyutsuki saw the wisdom of the approach. “The operation against the Jet Alone did go much better than we initially expected.”

Misato’s involvement in the operation and the insistence that Shinji “Defend his honor” by dispatching the Jet Alone prototype had added spectacle to the humiliation of Japanese Heavy Chemical Industries. The United Nations were so impressed that the window was closed completely for any possible alternatives to the Eva being funded publicly. The Committee of course was satisfied, Evangelion was the only hero the world would need.

Fuyutsuki glanced in the direction of his student. Gendo had dissected that same report, which prompted this meeting in the first place.

Ritsuko pressed on. “As I see it, this is the correct course of action. The more we work together, the stronger we’ll be.”

Behind those rose-tinted glasses, Gendo’s glare sharpened as his scowl deepened. He couldn’t argue against the results, but both Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki could see that he wanted to. Ritsuko found it… oddly hilarious. It took quite a bit for her to not crack the barest of smiles at his frustration.

_“What a petty man.”_

“You will just have to shelve your objections for now until they become relevant,” Ritsuko suggested.

Fuyutsuki’s eyes opened in shock, while Gendo went stock still.

It was at this moment that Ritsuko knew: She fucked up. _“Shit, I said that part loud.”_

She knew that she was invaluable to the scenario, so it wasn’t like he was going to kill her on the spot for it. However, slighting Gendo Ikari was still something one did when bridges, rooftops, and open air tiger pens weren’t immediately available.

Gendo’s intense stare bored through Ritsuko for a moment more, before his lips curled into a smirk.

A few more things Ritsuko wished she could say out loud ran through her head, most of them expletives. Damn lizard brain.

The smirk vanished, and Gendo’s expression returned to a neutral state. “Very well then, Doctor Akagi. As long as your new policy does not interfere with our operations, or the scenario, I will allow it to continue. At the first sign that it complicates matters however, I will institute any and all necessary changes to protocol and staff.”

That was more chilling than any mean look Gendo could level. While his stare alone could intimidate any teenager, when he spoke like _that_ he reminded everyone that he was the most powerful man here. At his word, Doctor Akagi, all of her work, and anyone who interfered with the scenario could vanish in a puff of red mist.

“Of course, Commander,” Ritsuko cleanly replied without a hint of the turmoil she was thinking.

Gendo turned part way towards the door, but stopped midway like he’d just thought of something. “This policy is not to be extended to the First in any way. The only people I want in contact with her are the staff already cleared to do so, and all interaction is to be kept at a minimum.”

“I already mentioned that in the original memo regarding the Third.” She had, Rei started seeking people out on her own because she’s not a doll.

Gendo nodded. “Then I will leave you to your work. No disciplinary action will be taken.”

With that he turned and departed the office. Dr. Fuyutsuki lingered behind, and stepped closer to Ritsuko. “You’re up to something.”

Ah Kozo Fuyutsuki, Gendo’s teacher whom he kept around because if there was anyone who could go against him it was him. Ritsuko found the idea interesting, but at the same time? Just because he was Gendo’s pet enemy didn’t mean that she was about to let him anywhere near what she was “up to.”

“Something yes, but nothing sinister.” Fuyutsuki just didn’t intimidate her like Gendo could. “I’m just preparing for when this all becomes difficult.”

Fuyutsuki appeared to accept that answer, but this was Gendo’s rival. Ritsuko expected he was going to be annoying her about her activities for a bit in an effort to get cut in on it–which would turn out to be a bust because he’s looking for some kind of leverage against Gendo and The Committee. Turning his son into a sex god isn’t something one would call _leverage._ On figuring out that, he’d probably throw her under the proverbial bus in order to further his own pathetic agenda.

How revolting, such a thing would be worse than Gendo finding out on his own.

“Just remember what’s at stake here, Doctor Akagi,” Fuyutsuki advised her–while leaving the door open for her to offer some insight to her machinations.

“I do.” Yeah, Ritsuko was going to let that one swing closed. He wasn’t getting any freebies today.

Fuyutsuki nodded and lingered for a moment more efore he left. As soon as the door closed, Ritsuko shambled over to her chair and dropped into it. Another stressful meeting with the Commanders out of the way, she could push it aside and focus on what mattered: science and her pursuit of it. However, something important and distressing now hung over her and her work.

_“What if they keep poking around?”_

They had many ways to do it after all. They could go through Section 2, they could interrogate Misato or Shinji or anyone, they could even attempt to go through the MAGI. Both Commander and Sub-Commander were tenacious from their years of rivalry, if they really suspected her of being up to no good… they would waste no resource to get to her.

Ritsuko turned and looked at her computer terminal. To protect her work and everyone involved, she would have to take steps. _“I… need to keep an eye on those two.”_

Some other contingencies wouldn’t hurt either.

**@@@@@**

Until recently, delivering to Misato Katsuragi’s apartment was the dream run of the young men who worked at the restaurants around Tokyo-3. Sure, more often than not they ended up paying for whatever they delivered to her out of their own pockets, but it was always worth it. Misato was easily the most attractive woman they delivered to, and on top of that she was a shameless flirt that was always happy to greet them looking like she just came out of a gravure shoot. One pizza delivery guy even got a chance to see her topless. Those were the good old days.

Then, to the dismay of the small network of such delivery drivers who came to be her admirers, she got a roommate.

No one knew where the young man living with her came from, but with him came a few changes. First and worst, Misato’s delivery calls fell by over half. Second, he answered the door now for deliveries for the rest of the calls, and those rare times she did? She was _decent._ None of them harbored any real animosity towards him–he got to live with Misato so he was held in good regard–it was just disappointing. They also paid for the food now, so there was that.

In the elevator of Misato’s apartment complex, the delivery driver from the ramen restaurant Shinji called mulled over it as he reached the top floor. Like the others he speculated on the origins of the young man who now lived in Misato’s apartment. Was he a relative, her boyfriend? Who knew, but he was a nice guy at least and pretty respectful so like the others he didn’t hold it against him… but it was _so sad._

The doors opened, the raincoat and baseball cap wearing delivery driver strode down the hall to Misato’s door and hit the buzzer. He remembered one of the drivers from a pizza place nearby pitched the idea that the new roommate was her lover. That was dismissed outright by the other members of her unofficial fanclub, he was too young for someone like Misato.

But what if he was? The Ramen delivery guy mused about it himself as he hit the doorbell again. That poor kid wouldn’t know what to do with a woman like her.

The door opened, and the delivery guy looked down to his bag to double check the receipt as he held it up. “Here’s your order, pulled pork ramen, chicken and egg ramen, and _the usual-”_

He looked up, expecting to see Shinji standing there, but there was Misato with her hand resting on the doorway opposite of where it retracted halfway. She was wearing a steamy smile and a very short black dress that looked light and thin enough to double as a nightgown. Her hair was tousled, like she’d just gotten out of bed, and the look in her eyes implied that she hadn’t been sleeping in it.

The delivery guy stood frozen in awe.

“Thank you,” Misato purred as she watched the delivery guy’s mouth fall open. “You got here quick as always~”

The delivery guy let his eyes wander as he nodded and sputtered. “Y-yeah… the traffic was pretty light…”

As Misato giggled softly, his gaze fell to the level of her hips and he realized that the dress was thin enough for him to see that she wasn’t wearing underwear at all.

Misato caught where he was looking and resisted biting her lower lip. This was intensely arousing, more than all the other times she showed off for deliveries combined. Teasing and flirting to get what she wanted was one thing, putting it on display at the behest of someone else was another entirely–and Misato liked this new kink of hers very much.

“Well, it's still pretty bad out,” she said with a devious edge to her voice as she took the food.

“Y-yeah… and I’ve still got a few more deliveries,” the driver admitted.

White gloved fingers wrapped around the partially ajar door and slid it the rest of the way–and the delivery man was treated to the sight of Mari dressed in her white camisole and thong ensemble. Like Misato her was hair free and wild, and she had the same satisfied look that Misato had. With a catty smile she looked at the bag and the containers within.

The helpless young man outside the door had shut down again. He could only stare.

“Ah, that smells delicious.” Mari looked at the delivery guy. “And it got here quick!”

Misato bumped her hip to Mari’s. “Tokyo-3’s delivery guys are the best in the world.”

Mari rocked right back against her. “When they’re delivering here, I bet.”

The delivery guy stared harder. Who was _this_ girl?

“Well, thank you for your excellent service,” Misato said as she looped an arm around Mari’s shoulders and pulled her close, deliberately pressing her right breast against Mari’s left. Mari in turn put her arm around Misato’s lower back to rest a hand on her hip, as she nuzzled her cheek to Misato’s.

“In exchange you’ll get this service, ne?” Mari offered.

The delivery guy nodded as his mind became hazy with lurid thoughts. “Y-yes… that’s fine. It’s… it’s on me, don’t worry about it…”

Misato beamed. “You’re such a sweetheart, drive save now!”

Mari waved as the door slid closed. “Bye~”

The door shut and the electronic locks engaged, leaving the delivery guy to stand there for a few moments more. Gradually, he turned towards the elevator and plodded along… the erotic sight burned into his memory. Who was that other woman, he wondered? What was she to Misato? These were pressing questions but they were quickly discarded as the doors of the elevator closed behind him and he came to a revelation:

 _Shinji’s_ name was on that order. He ordered three bowls. Two barely dressed women answered the door to collect it.

“Holy shit.” His voice echoed in the otherwise empty elevator car.

As he headed out into the night, he chose to keep his conclusion to himself. Not because he didn’t want to upset the rest of Misato’s admirers, or because he couldn’t believe it… but out of respect for the Katsuragi residence. Whoever that young man was, wherever he came from, he deserved to be left in peace in his Heaven. Inspired, the young delivery man set off to continue his runs.

Perhaps, somewhere, his own Heaven was out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the official end to Mari's arc, and the second arc of the fic.


End file.
